


Promised Love

by Somiko_Raven



Series: The Promise [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Background Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, Blood, Child Assassins, Death, M/M, Multi, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 48,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: The first letter came in before Joseph’s death, and he accepted on his son’s behalf. Steve didn’t know that a marriage arrangement had been made, quickly falling for the rescued boy his father had sent back home, and upon hearing about it, considered burning the letter so he could simply be wedded to the boy once they were of age. Peggy suggested to give the promised one a chance, whoever it may be, because Joseph would do whatever he felt was best for his son.Steve agreed.[HIATUS]





	1. Chapter 1

Joseph crept through the underground tunnels alongside his men, finding stored treasures stolen from lands they would never see. He had often wondered how the man called Alexander Pierce made his fortune, and here was the proof. “Someone, get to the authorities on this,” he muttered to them before heading down further. There had to be a door to the mansion above somewhere, and he was determined to find it; he only needed to be sure he would finish this job before his son and wife woke the next morning.

Leaving the muffled voices of his colleagues behind, Joseph felt his way down dark corridors, his hand eventually sliding from cold stone to wood and he stopped. Sliding his hand down, he found the knob and turned it, the door opposing the slow movement with a loud creak that had him flinching. As no one came to investigate, he slipped inside, climbing the staircase he found with a kick of his boot.

Upstairs, he could hear voices, but too faint to know from where. This hall was only very dimly lit by barely burning lanterns. What was he planning now that he was here? Murder was not something Joseph had ever considered until he caught wind of a disturbing rumor about Pierce purchasing young children, using them as slaves for whatever deed he chose. Joseph originally did not want to believe it, but then a friend of his had been killed by a child assassin during an investigation they were doing into one of Pierce’s business partners. The boy had been vicious but quick, escaping them in no time.

Joseph didn’t want to harm the boy if he didn’t have to. He had looked to be the same age as his own son Steven. He couldn’t imagine the life this boy must have lived already to be so skilled, to show no mercy.

An angry shout caused him to pause in his search. The voice sounded young; perhaps it was the boy from before. Following it, he came to the doors the boy was behind, but Joseph came to realize the child was not alone. No, behind these doors he heard a fight escalating, and he was not quarreling with an adult. They were locked in by a wooden board set across the middle of the doors. If one of them was already too far gone, he would need to make a decision he wished was unnecessary, but if he could save at least one…

After first removing the board and tossing it off, Joseph pulled the doors open, quickly spotting the assassin from before atop another young boy. He looked up, Joseph being enough of a distraction for the bottom youth to throw him off, but the young assassin only rolled away before getting back on his feet, turning to Joseph and throwing a punch. The man easily dodged; they must have been at it for awhile for this boy to be so tired, but the other looked so badly bruised.

Pulling out his knife, Joseph acted quickly, slicing the blade across his opponent’s face, and the boy fell with a shriek. Joseph ran inside, grabbing the other’s wrist and pulling him up. “Can you run, kid?” he questioned, keeping his eyes on the assassin. Only silence was his answer, and he pulled the boy closer to him. “Alright… I’ll get you out, don’t worry.”

The assassin looked ready to kill, the blood sliding in trails down his face. Joseph had thought that maybe it would have been enough to stop him, but the training already ran so deep, he wasn’t sure there was any way to rescue the boy from the life he had been forced down. With a feral yell, the assassin charged them, but a quick sidestep was enough to evade the exhausted boy, and Joseph just about dragged the other with him as he bolted for the door. He was not going to kill, instead boarding the doors back up again before the assassin caught up, a loud banging bouncing off the walls, catching the attention of others in the mansion.

Joseph looked down at his young prize, the one he rescued showing little emotion as he stared down the hall. “Come on,” the man said, taking his arm again and leading him back the way he came. Through the halls and down the staircase they went, ignoring the shouting behind them. Once back with his pals, Joseph handed the boy off to one of them. “Get him to Sarah,” he ordered. With a nod, the man left, and Joseph turned to the rest. “Has anyone gone to the authorities yet?”

“Fury volunteered to go.”

“Good. He’ll reach them the fastest. He doesn’t get distracted like you idiots.” It was playful teasing that should have waited. When the shot rang out, the men froze. Joseph never expected it. Sarah used to warn him that one day he would meet his end if he continued this reckless lifestyle of his. She was his last thought as he fell.

* * *

They kept running. Dum Dum had heard the shot, and no doubt the boy with him heard it too. There was no looking back. Through the tunnels and back up to the surface, seeing the moon above. Dum Dum looked to the mansion, bright light shining through the windows. “Rogers really woke them up,” he commented. There was quiet and he shrugged, chalking the boy’s silence up to being overwhelmed by the situation. They couldn’t stay here, though; they had to get moving again.

Dum Dum took him through the town, carefully watching around them. One never really knew who worked for Pierce until they went digging deep enough. They passed many faces as townspeople came out to see the commotion coming from the mansion. It was an intimidating situation. Bump the wrong person and the rescue would be a failure.

“Mr. Dugan?”

The girl caught him by surprise, Dum Dum jumping as he stared at her a moment before realization hit. “Lass, this is not the time to be sneaking up on me.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but then tried to see the boy with him better. “Is this the one that -”

“I don’t think so, Miss Carter,” Dum Dum told her. Before she could question how he would know, he added, “I think the killer got him, Joseph…”

She didn’t know what to say. “But… he promised Sarah, and Steve will be…”

“I know…” He sighed, looking down before his eyes met hers again. “I don’t think the kid is safe with me. Maybe you can get him to Sarah.”

“Does he do anything but stand there?” she wondered, watching as Dum Dum shook his head. “What are they doing there?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know. Get going.”

“Make sure the others get out of there safe, please,” Peggy told him.

“I’ll do what I can, now go.”

She nodded, offering her hand to the boy, noting that he looked to be close to her own age. Admittedly Peggy was rather young to be running around with Joseph Rogers rather than his son Steven, but she was useful to them. It was surprising how much the youth of the town knew, and she was still a perfect age to get the information for them.

Once he took her hand, she led him the rest of the way to the Rogers home. It was a beautiful mansion itself, but it felt warm, looked welcoming, as opposed to Pierce’s coldly barricaded one. Peggy took him up the steps before walking to the large door, using the knocker as loud as she could manage, waking the whole house.

When the doors opened, out stepped Sarah Rogers in her robe. She had been expecting her husband, not Peggy and her new friend. “Where is Joseph?” she asked her.

“He… he might not be coming home,” Peggy had to inform her. “I was told to bring the boy here.”

“Joseph… isn’t coming home…?” Hearing the news, Sarah felt a coldness grip her. Her husband gone, another victim to Alexander Pierce. But she couldn’t fall apart yet. This young man was sent there for a reason, and she was not about to do nothing. “C-come inside… please.”

Peggy gently pushed him to the doors and Sarah saw the marks clearly. She had kept wanting to believe the rumors were untrue, even after Joseph confirmed them, but now with the evidence right in front of her, there was no ignoring it. She gestured for Peggy to come inside as well, and then had the doors shut and locked. No one else would be visiting this night.

It was a quiet walk to the drawing room, and Sarah was surprised to see her son Steven already waiting. His eyes immediately went to the new visitor, questioning. “Steven, this is…” Sarah wasn’t even sure what to call the boy, peering down at him.

“He’s pretty,” Steven said, coming forward. “What’s your name?”

Pale blue eyes finally locked onto Steven, and the boy seemed to carefully think the question over.

“You got a reaction out of him,” Peggy noted, looking up at Sarah.

“I don’t know if I want him alone with my son, though,” Sarah sighed, “but it may be needed.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Steven promised.

“Alright…”

There was a rapping at the doors, Pierce’s voice ringing out. The youth hid behind Steven as Peggy appeared ready to march outside herself and fight the man. “Get hidden, all of you,” Sarah told them before leaving the room. She steeled herself and nodded to the servants to open the doors. As they did, Pierce glared inside. “Mr. Pierce… may I ask what you are doing at my home so late?” Sarah questioned him.

“You have something of mine,” he explained in a cold voice. “I want it back.”

“I must say, I haven’t any idea what you are talking about.”

Stepping inside, Pierce walked right up to her. “I know my property is here, and I can have you arrested for kidnapping.”

“Then you are not looking for property. Should I inform authorities of your slaves?” Sarah challenged.

“I have information I can use against you too, Mrs. Rogers. Do not tempt me.”

“You have nothing. We do not deal in illegal deeds.”

“You don’t know everything about your husband,” Pierce told her.

Narrowing her eyes, Sarah pointed out the doors. “Leave.”

Pierce looked ready to continue, but decided against it. “Fine. Losing one won’t matter in the long run.”

“Then go,” she said again, feeling impatient.

“He will return to me one day.” He glanced at the doors, the halls, hoping he could see what he was looking for from there, but with no luck. Turning to leave, he said over his shoulder, “I would be careful at night if I were you.”

As he finally left her home, Sarah let out a breath. It couldn’t be true that he had any sort of blackmail on them. She believed in Joseph’s work to better the world, but she had to admit she did not know everything that had gone on. What if there was something on the side, something he would never share with her, to protect her and their son? What was it he did on the nights he simply left without explanation? Sarah thought she knew her husband, believed he would be out gathering intel for the good of the town, but had she been wrong?

She couldn’t think on that now. She had a new charge to care for, one that was seemingly so out of it, but he would come to his senses for Steven. She would need to decide how to handle the situation. Her son would have to be there for the boy, and Sarah was sure that he was already prepared to take on that role. Hopefully he would be able to help their guest return to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised Love is still ongoing on tumblr and is updated on Fridays at around midnight (Eastern Time Zone, USA) under "crystallized-iron".

Morning found a quiet town, talks of Joseph’s death making the rounds. Glances were sent in the direction of Pierce’s home, but none dared to approach. They only hoped that his body would be buried before his family had a chance to see what had become of him, the corpse barely recognizable.

The gravekeeper had him nearly buried when he heard someone coming, looking up to see Sarah Rogers. “Ma’am,” he softly greeted her, but his voice didn’t reach her. Her eyes were fixated on Joseph’s face, still clear of dirt, but so disfigured he might as well be someone else. Sarah knew, though; she knew this was the face of her husband.

“That monster…” she whispered.

She found a little comfort in the fact that she had told Steven not to accompany her. She could only wonder what he might do if he had seen his father in this state. Alexander Pierce would need to one day pay for his sins, but she couldn’t ignore the threat he had. If she had him charged for murder, what would she learn of her own husband’s actions? Would they send her and her son away for whatever Joseph could have done? Sarah could not accept the risk. She had a duty to protect her son, and now her new charge as well.

Finally giving her attention to the gravekeeper, she asked, “Are there any others?”

“No,” came the low reply. “I don’ know what happened, but he’s the only dead.”

“Are you sure? They weren’t just hidden?”

“I don’ know, ma’am. I don’ think there’s others.”

Sarah nodded with a light sigh. Only Joseph… Was that a relief? While she didn’t want other families to go through the loss, she also didn’t want to face it herself. Could something have been done? Was it at all possible that he could have been saved?

Did someone else…

No. She couldn’t entertain a thought like that. She knew where blame was to be placed, where it needed to go, but Sarah just could not help but wonder.

“Thank you…” she told the gravekeeper, but could not figure out why herself. Thank him for burying her murdered husband maybe?

“Don’ mention it, ma’am.”

* * *

Steven set his book down on the desk as he watched the boy. He stayed close, eyes trained on the door. Was he trying to protect Steven? “We are safe here, you know,” he tried telling the boy, managing to break his concentration enough for the boy to give him a curious glance. “This is my home…  _our_ home.” He heard only silence, but there was a hopeful shine to the boy’s eyes now. Steven found himself smiling. “One day you’ll officially be a Rogers. I’ll make sure of it.”

The door opened, the boy suddenly facing it, knife twirling in his hand, ready to fend off any intruder. Peggy stared back at him, aiming the gun she owned for protection. “Call him off, Steve,” she ordered.

“He does what he chooses,” Steven informed her. “I didn’t ask him to protect me, he just is.”

“Then tell him I won’t harm you!”

Looking to the boy, Steven said, “She’s right. She is not a threat to us.”

Slowly, the knife was lowered, but Peggy still didn’t feel safe. She had heard that it was the same assassin from before that had killed Joseph Rogers, and she had a feeling this boy here had the same kind of training, but wasn’t as cold and heartless yet. Somehow he managed to keep some kind of humanity while sacrificing his voice and emotions, probably necessary for survival in that situation.

“Why are you here?” she heard Steven ask her. “Mother is out.”

“I…” Peggy finally put the gun back in its holster, remembering the reason why she came. “I heard from the men something interesting.”

“What is it?”

“Your father accepted a promise letter for you before… all this?”

Steven stared at her a few moments before looking at the other boy. “Did he?”

“Yes,” she answered, following his gaze, “but I suppose you didn’t know.”

“Does my mother know?”

“I’m not sure,” Peggy told him. “They don’t know who; I guess Joseph only told them that he accepted one, but not from who.”

“I should be able to find the letter then,” Steven stated. “Maybe burn it… but it wouldn’t be fair to the other, would it?”

“No it wouldn’t.” Peggy came over to them, warily watching the boy to be sure he didn’t find her actions alarming. “Listen, Steven, your father always did what he felt was best for you. Maybe whoever was promised to you will actually be someone you grow to like over time.”

“If you weren’t always so against the idea, it could have been you,” he pointed out.

“Oh please, you would hate being a housewife,” she teased back.

“Who said I would ever be a housewife?” Steven questioned her, playing offended. “I would be doing what my father had.”

“Please don’t,” sighed Peggy. “Your mother doesn’t need that, especially now.”

“No, of course not now… but someday.”

“Give them a chance? Joseph had an idea what he was getting into, I’m sure, and made certain he had this ready for you.”

Steven didn’t want to. After deciding he wanted the new boy to be one day promised to him, he had already started daydreaming, imagining what it would be like, maybe being lucky enough to hear his voice, but now… Peggy’s news had halted everything. He didn’t want to meet whoever it might be. Instead, he asked her, “When do you think I’ll know?”

“Maybe after the next letter,” she said. “I don’t know. You still have, what, a few years yet to find out?”

“I wonder if Mother will cancel it.”

“Steve, don’t sabotage this. I am telling you, Rogers, you may like them.”

“You sound like you do already know who it is.”

“I wish I did.”

The boy finally tuned them out, no longer interested in their conversation. Promised people? He knew how that always ended, and it was never good. He was once promised to be sold to someone Lord Pierce spoke with often, Obadiah Stane. The old man unnerved him greatly, more than Brock Rumlow had. Brock… The boy wondered just how the other was handling the cut across his face. He never expected to be stolen from that place, but already this was a far better situation than what he was used to. He had yet to be struck for no reason, there was very little shouting (although he remembered hearing the muffled voice of Lord Pierce last night and how cold he felt, fearing that he was about to be taken back).

He never wanted to return, but what if they tired of him? He needed to do something, needed to be useful somehow. Protecting the other boy wasn’t going to be enough. But what else could he do? His training was in combat, nothing else. He hadn’t even  _mastered_  the art of killing yet.

“I…”

Steven and Peggy stopped, turning to stare at him. “You spoke…” Steven softly said, stepping closer.

The boy shook his head. “No promise,” he muttered, his voice rough. “Please don’t sell…”

“Sell?” Steven asked, not understanding what he meant.

“We were talking about promise letters,” Peggy pointed out, giving him a look.

“People… Did someone sell you?” he questioned the boy.

Shaking his head again, the boy bit his lip. “Almost…”

“It won’t happen,” Steven told him. “I promise, no one will ever sell you. You’re not a thing.” As the boy finally looked up at him, Steven continued on. “You’re staying with us. Remember, I said you would be a Rogers. I’m not going back on that.”

“We were discussing his future marriage, not promises of selling people, not slavery,” Peggy tried to explain.

The boy wasn’t saying anything more, so Steven took his hand. “I want you promised to me,” he stated. “I’ll tell my mother. The letter can be burned.”

“Steve, what did I tell you earlier?” Peggy interrupted him.

“Peggy, I don’t care about some person I don’t know about,” Steven shot back.

“You even said earlier that it would be unfair to burn it.”

“It was done without my knowledge.”

“Did you trust him?” There was a moment of silence as Steven stared at her. “Did you trust your father?” she asked him again.

“You know I did…”

“Then trust his judgement now. I’m sure he had a reason.”

“Why do you care so much about this?”

Peggy sighed, “Because I care about you too, you idiot.”

They heard the boy snort and sort of chuckle.

“Look at that, he can laugh. Might as well direct it at your stupid ass,” she said to Steven.

Though he was relieved that their guest was not mute, Steven still had fight left in him. “Only one can be promised at a time.”

“Break the tradition.” Peggy said it so easily that Steven didn’t know how to respond. “Take two spouses. Do you really think people will talk? He did so much good for all of us, the least we can do is accept his son’s marriage arrangements.”

“And yet you won’t allow me to burn the letter,” Steven said.

“Because you’re being stupid!”

Turning to the boy, Steven asked him, “Do you think I am?”

He looked at them both, not sure what to say.

“Think I am being stupid to want only you?” Steven clarified.

“Don’t know…”

“That isn’t a fair question to ask him yet,” said Peggy. “Give him more time. We don’t even know his name, or if he has one.”

“Bucky…”

“Bucky?” Steven repeated.

The boy nodded. “My name… Call me Bucky.”

“Alright… Bucky then.”

“Bucky, pleasure to meet you properly. I’m Peggy.”

Bucky gave another nod. “Don’t kick me out…?” It came as a whisper.

“Never,” Steven assured him. “You’re one of us.”

“Okay…”

Steven looked to Peggy. “Still won’t change your mind?”

She rolled her eyes before giving him a frustrated sigh. “Never,” came her reply, “you idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

The boots sounded heavy as the man walked down the hall, Pierce’s servants staying against the walls to avoid the visitor. Obadiah did not care about them; he had his own agenda. Entering Pierce’s drawing room, he looked the man over. “I heard some interesting news in town, Alexander; which one was it?”

Pierce shrugged a shoulder before lifting a cup to his lips. “It was the one you wanted,” he answered after a long sip, but he seemed calm given the circumstances.

“You should not make promises you cannot keep, Alexander. He would have been perfect.”

“I can give you another,” Pierce assured him. “You can even borrow Rumlow.”

“That was not the plan,” Obadiah reminded Pierce. “The plan was that the killer would be caught and executed. Borrowing implies you would want him returned.”

“And I would. I can’t just give you my best assassin and not want him back. I want the other back as well, but right now that just is not possible.”

“Who else is there?”

Pierce set the cup down and stood, going to his desk. “Do you still want someone expendable, or someone that will never be caught?”

“Expendable,” Obadiah stated. “If the killer is not caught quickly enough, then they may never stop looking. I can’t risk that.”

Nodding to him, Pierce opened a drawer and took out some documents, looking over what he had. “You know, most that have been trained already know how to hide like proper assassins. Anyone expendable at this point may do a sloppy job. Howard might even survive the attempt. Not sure about his wife. How strong is she?”

Obadiah glowered at Pierce. “Alexander… you promised me someone expendable that could do the job. Now I hear you’ve let that blasted Rogers take off with my tool.”

“Ah.” Pierce grinned at Obadiah as he told him, “Mister Rogers is now dead. Surely you’ve heard news of that as well.”

“May have, but is it true then?”

“Certainly. Rumlow would never lie to me. They may have taken the body with them, but he was killed on my property. I have even seen the proof of it myself. My servants may still be cleaning up the blood.”

“I wonder if that will cancel the promised letter plans,” Obadiah mused. “Little Anthony will be all mine to control then.”

“You could send him here,” Pierce suggested. “If he’s enough like his father, I’m sure I could find some pretty gal to tempt him with. Intelligent little killers in their future.”

“We will see… First, you need to get me someone that can do what I asked.”

Pierce slapped a paper down in front of him on the desk. “I will want her back,” he said.

Obadiah picked up the paper and read the name  _Natasha_. She sounded like a, as Pierce had put it,  _proper_  assassin. “Maybe you will. I will see how well she does.” Looking at Pierce, he added, “If they survive this and I am charged, you bet I will be telling them all about you, Alexander.”

“They won’t survive, I can guarantee that,” Pierce assured him.

“And if I am charged because she disappears and I am the likely suspect -”

“I’ll have her leave another behind in her place to take the blame.”

Obadiah still felt a bit of unease with this, but if he was going to get the Stark family out of his way, then he needed to put his trust into Pierce and his team of murderers. “Alright. She better not fail.”

“I promise you, she will not.”

* * *

The postman stomped down the street as he carried a package to its destination the next morning. It had come such a long way and he was slightly worried about what it may contain once he had seen it, as well as a letter, were sent from Master Howard Stark. Sighing, he approached the Rogers home, pulling the door knocker. A servant girl opened the doors after a few minutes. “Yes?”

“Delivery for Rogers,” he informed her, handing off the items. “Do be careful with that package, I haven’t a clue what it is, but it is from Stark.”

“Stark… Oh dear. I hope it is not dangerous; the sir always spoke so highly of him,” the girl said, taking them inside. “Farewell.”

“Ma’am.”

The doors were closed and she carried them to the drawing room where she found Sarah, the boys not yet awake for the day. “My Lady, you have a delivery from Master Stark.”

“Master Stark, why?” the woman wondered as she looked over. “Why send anything here? Surely news of Joseph’s death has not reached their town yet.”

“I do not believe that is what it is, ma’am.”

“Well then… Set the package on the desk please.” The girl did as was asked and handed the letter to Sarah. “Let us see what this is about,” Sarah sighed as she opened it, reading the contents. “Wait…” She examined it a little closer. “A thank you for accepting a promise letter…? I didn’t… When did Joseph do this?”

“Not too long ago, I believe,” the girl told her.

“You knew about this?” Sarah questioned.

“He had us promise not to inform you,” she explained. “He did speak highly of the Starks, my lady.”

“Perhaps he had, but Joseph was part of a reckless group that had gotten him killed, and… I don’t know that I want my son being more involved with that kind of behavior.”

“But, my lady… if your son chooses to go down the path his father started? He will not be alone in it, I can assure you.”

“I know, those… Commandos… Maybe I am still emotional over losing my husband.”

“Understandable, my lady.”

Turning to the desk, Sarah observed the package that had come with the letter, seeing the Stark name on it as well. Carefully unwrapping it, she found some sort of metal work inside, looking like a mouse. There was some sort of engineering inside, but Sarah couldn’t even begin to figure it out.

The servant girl retrieved a small note that had been wrapped along with the mouse. “Lady Rogers.”

Sarah glanced at her, taking the note to read. “‘Anthony wanted to say thank you as well.’ Must be the one promised to my son.” Looking at the mouse again, she ran a gentle finger along its back. “Very talented,” she murmured, accidentally flipping a small switch, causing the mouse to come to life with a loud squeak. Sarah backed away as the moving metal creature took cautious first steps across the desk.

“My goodness,” the girl breathed as they watched it leap onto the back of the chair. “Will your son approve of his promised one?”

Sarah could only stare at the peculiar gift, still wondering if she herself could even approve of the match. Joseph had done it behind her back, but why? Did he know that she would have concerns? She could still cancel the arrangement… but the other boy already seemed so interested in the situation to create something like this for her son.

She would need to discuss it with Steven later.


	4. Chapter 4

The small mechanical mouse scurried across the floor, tiny metal paws clinking against the wood. Several servants had jumped away from it, at first thinking it to be real, and then wondering who would build such a thing. It quickly made its way to the large staircase, leaping from step to step as many paused their work to stare at its progress. Upon ascending to the next floor, it ran down the hall, as though knowing its destination.

The mouse finally stopped at the closed door that led to the young Rogers’ bedroom.

It lowered itself to its belly, crawling underneath the crack between door and floor, and then sprung itself onto the nearest object that could get it closer to the young man still soundly sleeping. Slowing to a walk, the mouse stepped up to Steven, acting like a real one would, moving its nose closer for a sniff.

But as the nose touched Steven’s, he opened his eyes, staring at it.

“The hell!” he exclaimed, pushing himself away from it as the mechanical creature tilted its head while watching him.

This was not some random field mouse though. No, Steven wasn’t so unfamiliar with those.

But this? A metal thing that was moving with a life of its own?

His door was slammed open moments after his yell, Bucky running inside with gun drawn ready to protect him, but his expression softened when he realized, “You screamed at a mouse…?”

Steven rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s not just a mouse, it’s… look at it!”

Moving closer, Bucky knelt so he was eye level with it. “A machine?”

“Machines are not alive.”

“But this is.” Bucky touched the top of the mouse’s head with his finger before his eyes drifted over to Steven. “Oh,” he said once he noticed that the other had no shirt on, his chest bare and unmarked.

“You are definitely getting more talkative rather quickly, aren’t you?” Steven asked him, this time getting only a shrug in response. “At least Pierce hadn’t turned you completely mute.”

The man’s name caused Bucky to freeze. “I… he…”

“I’m sorry… Didn’t mean to upset you,” Steven said, getting out of bed. “You could… maybe leave, let me change.”

Nodding, Bucky glanced at the mouse again, picking it up and carrying it out with him. If Steven didn’t want it, who said Bucky couldn’t just have it?

Coming to the staircase, he started going down, spotting Lady Rogers nearby. She looked surprised to see him walking around unsupervised. “Why is no one with you?” she asked, not expecting an answer.

“Got away from ‘em,” he muttered.

“You do talk?”

“Yes…”

“You seem uncomfortable though…”

Bucky nodded once, taking a step back towards the upper floor.

“I will not harm you,” Sarah told him.

“Nor sell me…?” he asked her, needing to know, to be sure he was really safe.

“I would never sell a child,” she assured.

“But an adult?” he questioned further, not satisfied with her answer.

“No one… I am not that kind of person.”

“You promise?”

“I do…” she told him, looking to the top of the stairs as Steven came into view. “Finally up, are you, son?”

“It was a rude awakening too,” he said as he began to descend, eyeing the mouse in Bucky’s arms. “Where did this thing come from?”

“Apparently your promised one,” she informed her son. “Your father made an agreement with Master Stark.”

“Stark?”

“His son Anthony made it,” Sarah explained further, “as a thank you.”

Nodding, Steven said, “Peggy mentioned a promised letter…”

“She knew of it before I did?”

“She heard the men discussing it. I guess the Commandos knew.”

Sarah sighed, shaking her head. “How could they not? Joseph would always tell them everything, _everything_.”

“And that’s bad?” Steven wondered. “But my promised one is a Stark? An inventor?” He looked the mouse over a bit more carefully now as Bucky held it close. “You want to keep my gift, don’t you?”

“You didn’t want it earlier, not gonna let you throw him away,” Bucky told him.

“The mouse is a he, is it?”

“I’m deciding he is.”

Sarah watched them, how comfortable the boy was with Steven. “You aren’t intimidated by him,” she stated, her eyes on their guest.

“We’re equals…” Bucky quietly said, and Steven placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Equals, are you?”

“We are, because I choose Bucky as my second promised one,” Steven told her.

“Second?” Sarah questioned. “Steven, that’s not how this works.”

“Peggy brought up the point that my father did enough good for this town that people would accept it,” Steven said, “and that he always did what he thought was best for me. I don’t know much about the Stark family but the gossip, and I am certain that is the case for you as well, mother. Who knows what the real truth may be? I never expected a gift as extraordinary as this.”

The mouse left Bucky’s hold to climb up to his shoulder.

“But, Steven, this is… Your father did not send this boy here for that, I’m sure,” Sarah tried.

“Obviously he would not have, but the other arrangement is already made. This… Anthony? He seems to be looking forward to our union, enough so that he made this, and I want to keep Bucky by my side. Whether love is involved one day or not is up for time to decide.”

“Then keep him as bodyguard if you must,” she said to her son. “Marriage is not necessary for him to stay by you.”

“I want a better guarantee than bodyguard.”

Sarah sighed again, frustrated at the whole situation. “Fine then. I will allow you to accept two. I hope you know what you are getting into with this.”

“I do not, but I am sure it will be fine.”

* * *

Tony looked over the mess he had made trying to find his pet he had made when he was younger, but the little mouse was nowhere to be found. He already searched everywhere else, this was the last place he could be. “Dummy, Dummy, where are you…” Tony murmured. How could he just disappear like this?

There was no sign of him in his father’s laboratory, nowhere in the kitchen, any of the libraries, dining room, nowhere!

“Son, what have you done now?” Howard questioned him upon opening the door, seeing the disaster his son had made of his room.

“Dad, have you seen him? Dummy, my mouse, have you seen him?”

“Of course, I sent it to the Rogers house,” his father casually informed him.

“You what!” Tony shouted, turning to him.

“I want this to go well, son. You don’t mind them seeing how clever you are, do you?”

“Dummy was my _pet_ , I designed him for that, you can’t just give him away without my consent!”

“Anthony, that is enough. Now clean up this mess you made. I will not have you keep anything dirty. You should know better.”

Tony had to hold back the urge to throw something as the door was shut. Dummy was gone, used in an arrangement he had no say in. He never asked for this to be his life. He hated it, he hated that he had no control over what he did, what happened to him, what became of his creations. Ones that were impressive enough were taken to faires to be bid on, Howard’s name displayed proudly as inventor when he was never involved at all!

Now even his smaller accomplishments were no longer his to keep. He felt nervous about making another, but he didn’t want to feel so incredibly alone again.

The door was reopened, but Tony didn’t look up. “Tony, Tony, Tony,” he heard, “I heard everything.”

“Uncle Obie…” the boy mumbled, but did nothing else.

“Your father just doesn’t get it, does he?” Obadiah carefully stepped into the room, avoiding walking on anything littered across the floor. “You loved that little thing, didn’t you? And he just ships him away.”

“I don’t know what to do…” Tony whispered. “I can’t be alone, but I don’t want to make something else he’ll get rid of…”

“Almost makes you wish something would happen to him, huh?” Obadiah asked. “I get the feeling, Tony, I really do. He doesn’t treat you right at all.” As Tony shook his head, Obadiah shrugged, going back to the door. “You know… it’s too bad you were never mine,” the man stated. “I wouldn’t have been so cruel to you if you were my son.”

Tony didn’t respond, the door eventually closing again as Obadiah left him. The man’s words felt so true to him. Howard was a monster that only controlled Tony, whereas Obadiah would always be there to try and comfort him in his own way.

If only Howard was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Howard was pacing in one of his libraries when Obadiah found him. The older man cleared his throat so that the inventor would turn his attention to him. “Obie, I think I may have upset Anthony more than I thought,” Howard told him. “I didn’t realize just how much he loved that thing…”

“He’s young, Howard, emotional,” Obadiah explained with a wave of his hand. “He’ll get over it. Has he made anything new you can show, though?”

“Not for awhile… Obie… look, I know what you said, but I think Anthony’s old enough for his name to start being known. I think he should be present at the next faire.”

“Howard,” Obadiah sighed as he approached him, “I’ve told you, no one would bid on something made by a child. They would never believe the level of quality if his creations were sold under his own name.”

“If he’s going to inherit everything one day, he cannot just appear out of nowhere in the scientific community. His reputation needs built up -”

“He can do it on his own, I’m sure,” Obadiah interrupted.

Deciding to change the subject since his friend wasn’t budging on it, Howard decided to ask, “How was your trip yesterday?”

“It was enlightening, actually. Did you hear that that Rogers fellow was murdered?”

“What…”

“Everyone over there is talking about it,” Obadiah continued. “Can’t say I’m surprised. You know the kind of mischief that man got into. I do feel bad for his widow and son, though.” He watched as Howard’s face paled. “Howard, I’m sure the arrangement will still go as planned.”

“His family… they didn’t know,” Howard softly explained, still in shock over hearing about Joseph’s death. How could he have allowed himself to fall so easily? “Have you heard anything about Sarah?”

“No I haven’t. No one’s mentioned the family,” Obadiah told him. “Joseph, though… That’s going to be news for months. Sounds like he was trying to steal from Alexander Pierce.” Keeping a close eye on his old friend, Obadiah casually asked, “Do you know anything about that?”

Howard shook his head. “Of course not. I’m a scientist, not a thief.”

Obadiah noticed how Howard’s eyes did not meet his, how quick he was to deny it. “So you say.”

“Obie -”

“Now, now, I believe you. But maybe you should go see Lady Rogers. Make sure she’s alright.”

“Yes, we should… I will need to tell Maria. I never expected this to happen.”

“Of course not, but with the path that Joseph had chosen, can you really be so surprised?”

Howard turned away, arms folding as he tried to think. “Did they find a killer?”

“No, but a bullet in his body, yes,” the older man answered.

The genius couldn’t help the feeling that it was the dreaded rumor come true. He remembered in a previous message that Joseph had mentioned children being used as assassins. He could only wish that Pierce’s reach would not reach their town, but now he had a new concern for his son’s safety. If the two would ever meet before the marriage, it would not be there. No, wait until Anthony is an adult.

Having joined the Commandos years ago, Howard was certain there might be a bounty on his head as well if he went to that town. He had to be sure in case something happened in what should be a quick trip, that Anthony would be safe and kept well.

Should he cancel the arrangement altogether?

“Go get Maria,” Obadiah broke into his thoughts. “Leave soon enough, you’ll be able to return before it gets too late.”

“You’re right. I bid you farewell then, Obie.” He went to the door before looking back again. “Keep my son safe, please.”

“Always, my friend, always.”

Obadiah watched him leave, knowing it would be the last time he saw Howard alive. There was no turning back. Now all he had to do was decide what to do with the young boy. Once he became guardian of Tony, he could cancel the marriage arrangement to young Steven Rogers himself. Alexander Pierce showed an interest in the boy for his intelligence, hoping that the genius gene could be passed down, but Obadiah wasn’t sure he wanted to agree to that.

But what if he kept the arrangement? What if the boy did marry the young Rogers? The town knew the kind of trouble Joseph got into. Obadiah could use that to his advantage in bringing the family down. Then Pierce would have no one interfering with his practices, and Obadiah could benefit from cheap labor.

This could work out well in his favor.

* * *

Tony managed to get the wings to at least move properly before he set his latest project down. A mechanical bird… It seemed like such a great idea when he started, but now his head was killing him. He needed to rest.

Standing, he went to his window, opening it for some fresh air. He could hear voices below, recognizing his parents’, and he looked down, seeing their carriage. Tony barely wondered where they were going, spotting a driver with them that he couldn’t recall from anywhere. Must be a new hire, because he was certain he would remember someone with hair as red as that.

Howard and Maria boarded the carriage, and they left soon after. Tony sat on his windowsill as he watched. Maybe they were going to another faire where his father would sell something he was showing off as his own creation, when in reality it was Tony’s.

He couldn’t focus on that anger right now, not while a friend was waiting to be built. Leaving the window, he picked up the pair of wings. Wouldn’t it be something if he could figure this out? If he could create something that could actually gain real flight? Think of the possibilities then! He could be the first human to fly.

An idea for another day.

* * *

The wheels cut into the dirt path as the carriage went along. “I can’t imagine what she must be going through,” Maria sighed. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Howard.”

“You won’t lose me,” Howard assured her. “I would never go down so easily.”

“What makes you think he went easily?” she questioned him. “The way you spoke of him so often, he sounded rather strong, almost inhumanly so.”

“A bullet…” he told her.

“Bullets are not so easily avoidable.”

“No, but if he had accepted one of the vests I designed, he might still be alive, Maria.”

“You do not know for sure, Howard,” she softly reminded him. “What if they did not aim for the chest? We do not know what happened. Stories get changed…”

He held onto her hand. “I know. I just can’t believe the world lost him already. He was doing so much good for it, Maria. I was supposed to be helping him.”

“Howard…”

“I told Obie to keep Anthony safe,” he suddenly said. “I worry about us going there, Maria. Anyone that knows my involvement with the Howling Commandos…”

She gently kissed his cheek and he looked into her eyes. “If something happens… then it happens. I would never blame your work with them. You are a wonderful man, Howard. Our son may not always agree… but you are.”

“Thank you…” he murmured, kissing her lips.

The carriage slowly came to a halt.

Maria clutched at her husband. Howard prepared to shield her with his body. He had expected an attack in town, not on the way there.

The carriage door opened, and in came the young woman that was driving them, small knives in hand.

“Run,” Howard whispered to his wife.

Maria tried to get out the other side as the woman lunged at him. She fell out, struggling to get to her feet as she heard the commotion still going on inside the carriage. Maria knew she couldn’t go back, she couldn’t save him, so she tried to run as soon as she was up.

She didn’t see the young woman exit the carriage.

She didn’t know a blade came soaring through the air…

… and promptly met its resting place through her back.

Maria fell as the woman went to free the horses from the carriage, sending them galloping alone down the path.

She stared at her surroundings.  _Escape...? Like he did...?_  She knew Pierce would be furious if she did not return, but she had done her job. He did not specify to return right after.

Retrieving the knives, she left the grotesque scene she had made, ignoring the dying gasps behind.

Pierce would no longer control her, just like he was no longer controlling _him_.

* * *

It was late evening by the time someone came to the door. Tony looked outside the moment he heard the door knocker, seeing officers below. He couldn’t figure out why they would be at his home, so he left his room, rushing down the stairs to see what the fuss was. He found them speaking to Obadiah, the man turning his attention to him. “Tony…”

“Uncle Obie… what’s going on? Why are they here?” Tony questioned.

“They have some… really sad news, boy…”

Tony only stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“Your parents are dead, Tony…”

“What… Wait… No, that can’t… that can’t be right…” Tony tried assuring himself even as Obadiah’s frown deepened. “They just, they just went to… to a faire, right? Business as usual?”

“I’m sorry, boy…” Obadiah told him again.

“But…” His hands were shaking. “T-they’re, they’re not…”

“They are…”

The rest of the evening became a blur to Tony.  _If only something happened to him…_ The words came back to haunt him, how cruelly he had thought of his father.  _If only something happened…_ He never thought it would be a reality he would need to live with.  _If only…_ He felt like he was choking on guilt. Tony knew that logically he was not involved in what happened, it was impossible, but that lingering feeling of  _I did this_ kept creeping up, over and over. Now they were both gone!

Why did he do it…? Why did he curse them…?

“Why…” he whispered, curling up more in a corner. “Why, why, why, why, why…”


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander Pierce’s assassin never returned to him. He began demanding that Obadiah repay him by giving him Anthony Stark, but instead Obadiah simply gave the man more of a share of the profits Howard’s company made. Tony became more known through the cities now that he was selling under his own name, consumers always in awe when they met the young man in person and saw the mechanical bird U perched atop his shoulder.

A couple of months after his eighteenth birthday, a letter arrived at the Stark home, requesting an audience on the matter of a promise being made years ago.

Tony read the letter over several times. “Uncle, you never canceled this?” he asked Obadiah as the aging man walked into the room.

“Canceled what, Tony? You have to tell me a little more than that,” Obadiah said, opening the drawers of the desk in search of something.

“Promise of an arranged marriage to a Steven Rogers, maybe?” Tony clarified for him. “This says it’s still valid.”

“And why would I cancel it?” Obadiah wondered as he continued his search.

“How much you disapproved of his father, maybe?”

Obadiah finally turned to him. “We can’t start placing blame on the son for what the father did now, can we, Tony? Even Howard had his secrets, and it cost him and your mother dearly. Only days after Joseph Rogers…” Shaking his head, he added, “Should you pay the price for whatever crimes your father committed?”

Biting his lip, Tony read the letter once more. “They want to come here and speak before the official ceremony.”

“Of course. Maybe during their visit, you two can wed, and you’ll go back with them.”

Tony lowered the letter. “I don’t know about that, Uncle.”

“Too soon?” Obadiah wondered. He walked closer to Tony. “Listen,  _I_  think it’s a great idea.” When Tony narrowed his eyes at him, Obadiah continued. “You know what I said about fathers and blame, yes, but… there are also times where the son follows the father’s footsteps. Let’s take you and Howard for example, hm? Both incredible inventors. You continued Stark Inventions, something your father started in his youth.

“Now, let’s say that Steven follows in  _his_  father’s footsteps. That path is full of blood and death, Tony. Do you remember my friend Alexander? He was on Joseph’s hitlist.”

Tony stared at him. “And you want me to marry his son?”

“I want you to infiltrate them, find anything you can that could be used to bring that family and their friends to _justice_ ,” Obadiah explained. “They’ve been getting away with everything for far too long.”

“But I have to marry into the family to do this?”

“Because they’ll let their guard down.” Obadiah sat on the edge of the desk as he looked down at Tony. “They won’t share their secrets with just anyone, Tony, but the husband of Steve Rogers? You’ll see everything eventually. They’ll probably try to spin it so they sound like they’re doing ‘the right thing’, but they’re not. Alexander has been trying to get the lot of them arrested, but they cover their tracks well.”

“Do you really think they’ll let me know anything?” Tony asked, uncertainty tainting his voice.

“They’ll have to in the end.”

Tony swallowed, gazing at the letter in his hands. He didn’t plan for the marriage to still happen. Obadiah never mentioned it again since his parents’ deaths, so he was so sure that it was cancelled. No letters had been exchanged in all those years.

At least, not to his knowledge.

* * *

“I thought this would be fitted better; Steven, you need to stop growing so much,” Sarah sighed as she stared at her son. He was finally eighteen, standing a head taller than she was, but his growth apparently hadn’t stopped quite yet. She tugged at the tight sleeves that clung to his arms. “Good thing we have the means to keep calling the tailor for you.”

Bucky quietly grinned from the corner he was standing in as Steve rolled his eyes. “Mother, it’s fine. Bucky doesn’t mind the tight clothing.”

“This is not to please Bucky, remember, this is to be presentable to Anthony Stark.”

“And I’m sure Anthony  _will_  be quite pleased with your son, Lady Rogers,” Bucky spoke up. “Steve only needs to be all dolled up for a few hours and after the ceremony, well…”

“It’s also not  _just_  Anthony that I’m marrying,” Steve reminded her. “He does know about Bucky, right?”

Sarah shook her head. “After hearing about Master Stark and his wife, I couldn’t just bring up the extra spouse.”

“So I become the unwanted surprise…” Bucky muttered.

“If he doesn’t want you too then he doesn’t get me,” Steve assured him. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Are you sure about that? Stevie, he’s probably been thinking about this for years.”

“So what -”

“Besides, even if we’re not married, not like I’m leaving,” Bucky reminded Steve. “I’m still gonna be here.”

“I know…”

Sarah sighed as she turned. “Let’s just get going. I don’t want to wait too long; we should get there before nightfall. The Starks’ killer was never caught.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us armed?” Steve asked her.

“Best you two don’t seem threatening when we arrive,” she answered, heading for the door.

Steve looked at Bucky as his mother walked away. “If something happens, I can get the three of us out of there safely,” Bucky promised him.

“You mean it?” Steve asked. “All three of us?”

Bucky nodded and Steve slid an arm around the other’s shoulders. “I’m not gonna leave you either, punk.”

“I would hope not.”

The two followed Sarah out to the carriage, climbing inside. They could tell that she was nervous about riding down the same road that had claimed Master Stark and his beloved wife, but there was no other way there. “Mother, I’m sure that the killer is no longer in that area, hadn’t been for years,” Steve tried telling her.

Sarah peeked out the window as the carriage started moving. “I don’t know, son. No one really knows.”

“There have been no other deaths.”

“Perhaps they were not high profile enough,” she replied. “We would be a fine target. I am sure Pierce was involved… He had to have known that Master Stark and your father were working together. It cannot simply be random that they were killed while on their way here to see us, Steven.”

“The Howling Commandos have been quiet since then,” Steve reminded her.

“Think they disbanded,” Bucky added. “No one wants to fight after they lost Joseph, and Lady Rogers won’t let you be involved…”

“Bucky, I have explained to both of you,” Sarah frustratingly sighed, “it is far too dangerous. You were saved from that kind of life, remember?”

“He lost his life getting me out of there,” Bucky stated as he turned to her. “I would like to pay it forward one day, you know.”

Bucky stopped when he felt Steve’s hand rest on his thigh. “One day we will, I promise, but we’ll need a new team. Peggy told me before that she and Fury were forced out. Him because they all felt that he didn’t do his job of informing the authorities, and Peggy because she stuck up for him.”

“She does not need to be part of that group anyway,” Sarah commented. “It is certainly no place for a lady.”

“A commando followed after her,” Steve continued. “I think they are courting now.”

“Has he got himself a more respectable job, though, son? He can’t possibly provide if she hasn’t an idea of where he is, if he’ll be coming home…”

“Father provided for us rather well, I think.”

“He also had other business as well,” she reminded him.

“And after the marriage, we’ll have even more connections,” Steve pointed out, “and an inventor.”

“And that inventor will be your _husband_. Treat him as a spouse first,” Sarah told him. “Do not make him feel like he is only there for you to use.”

“I know, mother, I know.”

“I’ll knock sense into him when he forgets,” Bucky promised her. “Stevie gets a one-track mind sometimes.”

“I am all too aware of that,” she said.

The carriage continued on its journey to the next town. The driver was cautious as they came to where the murder had occurred that horrible evening. There were two stone tablets standing tall beside the road to mark what was said to be the exact location, though some say that Maria had been found deeper in the wooded area, the blood trail being the only reason she was even found at all. Finding no reason for it to be true, many felt that could only be a story. Surely she fell just as quickly, just as easily as her husband.

There was a sigh of relief as the carriage passed by without issue.

The sun was setting when they finally came to the town, the streets lit by gas lamps, illuminating their way to House of Stark. The gate out front was opened by a couple of servants, the driver taking the carriage up to the steps before stopping. The driver came around to their door and opened it, and Sarah stepped out first, staring up at the tall home, windows lit up so brightly, one would guess the young genius invented an artificial star.

Climbing out after her, Steve and Bucky looked up at the massive home themselves. “Still wanna do this?” Bucky murmured into Steve’s ear.

“Yeah… Do you?”

Bucky sighed, hands slipping into his pockets. “Yeah. I mean, he’s the one that made my little friend, right? He can’t be horrible. A lot of folks seem to really like him.”

“You’re right,” Steve said, taking Bucky’s arm and walking up the steps behind Sarah.

The front doors opened before they ever reached the knockers, and they were greeted by Obadiah Stane himself. Steve felt Bucky tense up beside him. “Welcome to the House of Stark,” Obadiah told them with a grin, his eyes falling on Bucky. “Huh,” he said. “You look familiar…”

Bucky said nothing as he clung to Steve’s arm. He recognized this man. Memories of Pierce and his talkings with different people, discussions of selling people. Bucky had been brought up to Stane, called a weapon, perfect for killing…

The sickening, sudden realization made him feel dizzy.

He would need to tell Steve when they had a chance alone.

Steve pressed a light kiss to Bucky’s temple. “I am certain you do not know him,” he told Obadiah. “Where is Anthony?”

“He is in the lab working right now,” Obadiah said, turning to lead them inside. “An idea struck, he couldn’t hold it in. He will come out again when he’s ready.”

“What is the idea?” Sarah softly asked, feeling uncomfortable in the man’s presence but unable to figure out the reason.

“I’m not really sure,” he answered. “Tony gets all these ideas but doesn’t explain until after he’s done inventing. Says talking about them just gets it out of his system too fast.”

“Does he still build small creatures?” Steve wondered with a glance to Bucky.

“He does, actually.” Obadiah scanned the room with his eyes. “Looks like little U isn’t in here right now. That’s his bird, you see. Built it out of loneliness without the mouse around.” He looked at the three again. “Looks like you don’t have the mouse with you.”

“He’s at home,” Bucky quietly explained. “Didn’t wanna bring him in the carriage.”

“I see. I wonder how Tony will react to that.”

“Does he prefer to be called Tony?” Steve asked.

“His parents called him Anthony,” Obadiah said, “and he never got along with his father all that well.”

“I see…”

“Did you get along with your father, Rogers?”

Steve smiled. “I did, actually. He was a great man that did so much good for others.”

“That’s debatable,” Obadiah muttered, looking over at another door, seeing Tony peeking inside, work goggles resting on his forehead. “Tony! Glad you could make it up.”

Steve and Bucky both spotted him at once. “Tiny,” Bucky observed, getting a nudge from Steve for his remark. “Well he is.”

“Stop,” Steve told him as Tony moved more into the room, standing beside Obadiah. “Tony, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Steve, this is Bucky.” He paused a moment before he added, “There was something you weren’t informed about previously, and that is that Bucky is going to be a part of our marriage as well.”

Tony raised a brow at that, looking Bucky over. “So…”

“A three-person marriage,” Steve said.

Obadiah cleared his throat. “Well, that would have been great to know ahead of time.”

“I understand that,” Steve continued. “But I am informing you both now.”

Bucky finally let go of Steve, eyes on Tony. “Please say yes? I really love the mouse, hoping maybe, if you wanted to, you could make another? Give him a friend?”

“Mouse…” Tony’s stiffness seemed to fade as he asked, “You still have him? He’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky told him. “He’s a great little guy, helps me out a lot.”

“Dummy’s okay…” Tony felt relieved to hear that. “I’m glad… I’ve… I’ve missed him…”

“So we’ll have the ceremony in the morning,” Obadiah suggested, still going on with his plan. “The three of you will be very happy together.”

“You’re not angry?” Sarah wondered.

“No. Are you angry, Tony?”

Tony hesitantly shook his head. He had no choice if he was going to take the Rogers family down like Obadiah wanted.

But they had taken good care of Dummy… right? He said Dummy was okay?

Could they really be that bad? Was his Uncle Obie wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky was pacing in his and Steve’s room that night while Steve quietly watched him from the bed. “Do you not like Tony?” Steve finally decided to ask.

“It’s not him,” Bucky replied quickly. Stopping to turn to Steve, he said, “The other man, Obadiah Stane.”

“What about him?”

“Stevie, he…” Bucky sighed and sat across from him. “Back before your old man saved me from Pierce, he was lookin’ to sell me to Stane.”

Steve stared at him. “Why, why would he want you?”

“To kill…” Bucky lowered his gaze. “Steve, Tony’s parents… I think Pierce sent someone else to help Stane maybe get rid of ‘em.”

There was silence at first. If it was true, then… “Do you think Tony knows...?”

“There’s no way he does…” Bucky answered. “We need to get him out of here.”

“And this guy is just letting him leave without a fight?” Steve pointed out.

“I… I don’t know… It’s like he wants Tony gone.”

“If he knows Pierce… it could be part of something against my family. I don’t know what.”

“I really don’t think Tony knows what’s going on,” said Bucky. “I think he’s just an unknowing pawn…”

“Stane had to have said  _something_ to him though…”

“I still want to get Tony out of here. Whatever else is happening, we’ll figure it out later, but we need to get him to safety.”

“He’s the moneymaker though, right? Stane’s not going to do anything to him.”

“Stevie,” Bucky pleaded, “please, I’d feel better if he goes back with us. Even without the Commandos, we have a nice group. Heh, imagine him meeting Peg.”

“Or any of them, really.” Steve sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Bucky, this is…”

“We’ll be okay,” Bucky assured him with a kiss. “We’ll be okay…”

* * *

Morning came.

Servants worked through the night to make the home beautiful for the event, white ribbons strewn around the entryway. A cleric stood in the center speaking with Obadiah and Sarah.

Steve and Bucky felt awkward as they stared at the display. The Stark family was known for being flashy, and apparently it continued down the line with Tony.

There was a slight problem though.

Even with everything so extravagantly decorated, there was no sign of the young genius. Bucky’s nerves kept him tense, but Steve placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him. “Stane isn’t even worried,” Bucky muttered. “I don’t know if he did something already -”

“Buck, stop,” Steve told him. “He wouldn’t arrange a marriage ceremony and then make Tony disappear.  _Everyone_  would look for him, and it’d look bad for Stane.”

“Groom gets cold feet, runs off to avoid marriage, that’s what would be said…”

Before Steve could try again to assure Bucky that nothing had happened to Tony so quickly, they heard Stane greet him. “Tony, my boy, you’re a bit late, aren’t you?”

The two looked over to see Tony in an obviously rushed suit, his hair a mess still, a grease stain on his cheek. Bucky swallowed when he noticed the red in the young man’s eyes.

“Am I late?” Tony casually asked as he walked over to Obadiah, Sarah, and the cleric.

“You are, Tony. I thought we might have to send those two looking for you,” Obadiah said with a nod to Steve and Bucky.

With a roll of his eyes, Tony grumbled, “Like they would ever find me.”

“Were you working again?” the man then questioned him, wiping at the grease with his thumb.

“ _Tried_  to,” Tony answered. “It wasn’t… nothing was working, all night, everything just kept… kept falling apart,” he explained.

“Hm… Well, tonight I don’t think you’ll be getting much work done.”

At that, Sarah spoke up, “We were hoping to return home before night.”

“That’s fine,” said Obadiah, and he turned to the cleric. “I think they’re ready now.”

The cleric nodded to him, beckoning the other two grooms over.

“No huge audience?” Steve said, surprised that the ceremony was going to be so small.

“No. Maybe Howard would have invited the whole town, but if you want it to be over with quickly, a private ceremony is best,” Obadiah replied. “You do want it quickly, don’t you?”

“Yes… but -”

“Then let’s get started.”

Tony stood straight, trying to keep his emotions in check. His whole world was changing. He wouldn’t even be sleeping in his own bed tonight. He knew what went with the whole idea of the long-awaited wedding night, but wondered if maybe there was a way he could excuse himself from the activity later. It wasn’t that he was uninterested, he just… he didn’t want to be so intimate with two men he had just met, two men supposedly involved in murder and other illegal activities, as his Uncle Obie had said.

Even just the kiss that they would be sharing soon enough (did one still do that when three were being wedded?) felt wrong.

He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to go through with the wedding, but a quick glance to Obadiah reminded him why he was saying yes. They needed information. Tony had to admit that Obadiah was right; eventually they would let their guard down, confide everything to him. After that… after that, hopefully he could get an annulment. He just needed to be with them long enough to get the evidence that would get them all locked up for their criminal behavior.

Finally, he looked up at his soon-to-be spouses. Both men were attractive, no argument there. The blond, Steve, stood a little taller than… than… the dark-haired one (what was his name again?). The dark-haired one had a softer expression to him, and Tony already felt his resolve beginning to fade. Steve seemed a little… colder. One knew he didn’t want to be there either.

These two were the men he was going to marry today.


	8. Chapter 8

The ceremony began, and all were silent but for the cleric. Steve looked their soon-to-be husband over, observing the way he kept his gaze lowered, chewing on his bottom lip, fingers furiously twisting in a mad fidget. Bucky had been right; Tony was just being used. Steve still wasn’t sure what Tony’s role was in this mess, but the boy definitely needed out of there, away from Obadiah Stane. There was no telling what sort of poison the man had been feeding him.

Bucky gave up trying to listen to the cleric from the beginning, keeping his focus on Stane. The balding man watched on with too big a smile while Sarah silently viewed the ceremony like any concerned mother would. He vaguely heard murmurs from the other two, didn’t notice when there was quiet waiting for him to speak up as well until he felt a nudge from Steve. Bucky confusedly looked up at him, and Steve whispered, “Say ‘I will’.”

“Oh… Forgive me,” he told them. “I will.”

The cleric gave him a disapproving look before continuing on. “Sir Steven, repeat after me.”

Steve gave a nod as he prepared himself, repeating after the cleric, “I Steven take thee Bucky and thee Tony to be my wedded Husbands, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part…”

Bucky felt a shiver, nervously swallowing. This was the real deal.

After Bucky and Tony both repeated the words from the cleric themselves, Tony’s with a slight stutter, the rings were presented, shining in the light.

Steve took the rings, sliding one on each man’s left ring finger, noticing the hint of disgust playing on Tony’s face before he hid it away. Beside Steve, Bucky held his hand up to gaze at the ring, before taking Steve’s and slipping it on for him.

“You want to speed it up, cleric?” Obadiah suddenly interrupted. “These gentlemen are on a tight schedule.”

“Uncle Obie…” Tony softly sighed, unable to believe that the man had just done that.

“Master Stane, please do not be so rude,” Sarah snapped at the man.

With the three grooms, the cleric gave a deep sigh, looking at Tony. “I do feel for you, child, having an Uncle like him.”

“Thank you…” Tony murmured.

“He’s already ruined the atmosphere now…” Steve began, getting the cleric’s attention. “Maybe we could just sign the papers,” he finished, hearing his mother hushedly berate Obadiah Stane for his interruption of such an important ceremony.

The cleric prepared the paperwork, presenting a quill to Steve before opening an inkwell. Reading the marriage certificate over, Steve dipped the tip of the quill in and signed his name on the line, passing the quill to Bucky. He hesitated at first, slowly signing his name. Offering the quill to Tony, he wondered if he would even take it from him. Tony was chewing on his lip as he stared at the marriage certificate, seeming to not realize that it was his turn, but then he reached up, taking the quill, stopping a moment when their fingers touched just barely, and dipped the tip into the inkwell before signing his own name.

“I will pray for you, my children,” the cleric said, signing his own name as proof that their strange three-way marriage was now official.

“Prayer…” Tony couldn’t help but mutter, receiving a quiet chuckle from Bucky. “You agree?”

“Kind of,” Bucky answered him, glancing at Steve.

“You both probably need it most,” said Steve, taking the marriage certificate once the ink was dry.

“Yeah, well… Oh.” Bucky watched as Tony left them, leaving the entrance hall altogether. With a frown, he turned to Steve. “He’s not happy…”

“Of course he isn’t…”

“Think the wedding night will have to wait?”

“Why?” Steve wondered as Bucky just stared at him. “So he won’t be with us. We can still have our own wedding night.”

“But he’s our husband too,” Bucky reminded him. “But… I guess I don’t really want to keep waiting either.”

They stopped as Sarah came up to them. “The nerve of that man,” she sighed. “And young Anthony too, just up and leaving you both so quickly.”

“It’s alright, mother,” Steve told her. “I don’t blame him. It’s a big step, and we only just met him. Bucky and I are lucky to have each other, but Tony… I’m sure he’s feeling overwhelmed.”

“I suppose so, but it is still so rude.” She reached up and started fixing his attire. “Do you even know how to dress yourself yet, Steven?”

“He’s a growing boy,” Bucky teased. “His clothes don’t really fit, Lady Rogers.”

Sarah swiftly turned to him. “Young man, you are officially family now, call me mother like he does.”

“Alright… mother…” It felt strange to call her that, but Bucky did not want to offend the woman.

“Now then, I’ll get the carriage readied -”

“We should give Tony plenty of time to pack whatever he needs,” Bucky interrupted her. “He said he was working earlier, maybe he went to finish it, or gather journals, or… something.”

Sarah hadn’t wanted to wait long, but she had to admit that Bucky did have a point. “Alright. But I do want to leave before sundown. I do not like that man, Stane. I would have rather dealt with Howard.”

“Mother…” whispered Steve. “Do not talk about him so lightly until we know how his son is dealing with their deaths.”

“Even we have recovered,” Sarah reminded him.

“He lost both parents though,” Bucky murmured. “Same night…”

Sighing, she nodded in agreement. “You’re right, I’m sorry. That Stane fellow, though… I really do not like him.”

“We don’t either,” Steve informed her. “We just want to get Tony away from him, to safety.”

“He wouldn’t see it that way. We’re taking him away from home. I hid from your father for days, I was so upset when I was married off.”

“I hope he doesn’t hide for that long,” Bucky sighed.

“Maybe we should help him pack up?” Steve suggested, getting a glance from Bucky. “Just an idea.”

“Think he wants to be alone, Stevie. He’ll come out when he’s ready. Doubt Stane would even let him stay for very long, seeing how quickly he tried to end the ceremony.”

“You’re right…”

“You two better be good spouses for him,” said Sarah, folding her arms. “Harm him and I will be informing Peggy.”

Steve smiled at her. “Alright, mother…”


	9. Chapter 9

There was a loud  _crash_  as he threw his latest project to the floor of the lab. He did it. He signed his life away, signed it away to the same family his father had practically sold him to all those years ago, the family his father sent his pet Dummy to in order to impress them with his talents.

Tony didn’t want to be one of them. Obadiah had said Rogers senior had his dear friend on a hitlist, right? Why did he never end the engagement then? Surely Obadiah had that power as his guardian after his parents passed. But this… Now he had to act as a spy, stay pure for annulment later on.

What was his life turning into?

Everything was going so well for him here. He was known, no longer hidden in the shadows of the magnificent Howard Stark.

U flew into the lab, perching atop his shoulder. Tony gently stroked his beak with a cautious finger. “You’ll come with me, right?” he asked the bird, receiving a tap to his cheek. “Thank you.”

He stared at the lab, silently saying his farewell to the larger machinery he had used. There was no way most of this was making it to a new city. He would need to rebuild, which meant he would need his father’s old blueprints for half of it.

Tony went to the desk, pulling open one of the bottom drawers. This was where Howard had kept his records, everything he built, all of it. The aging documents still looked perfect after being kept safe away from the elements, untouched since Howard last left the home, the day they headed out with a new carriage driver…

And a flash of deep red hair went through his mind.

 _Two bodies..._  It had to be nothing.  _It was just the two of them, where did the driver go…_ There was no way he had… seen his parents’ killer…

But then what happened to the driver taking them to Lady Rogers’ home that day?

Tony took everything out of the drawer, pushing it closed with his boot. Licking his lips, he looked over the desk before setting the paperwork down. There had to be more he could find. He opened every drawer, pulling out every stack, even his own work that he had started keeping in there once things really got going. If that person’s name was maybe hidden away in here somewhere, or maybe information on what his father really did to get himself, and Tony’s mother, murdered.

Which meant it was a good thing that he was going to be living with the Rogers family after all, as Rogers senior was part of the reason.

He would need to find a case to carry it all in. Looking around the lab again, he searched for something that could work. He came to a bookcase and ran his fingers along the stiff spines. How many of these could he take?

… Would any information about that day be hidden in one?

Maybe he was starting to go a little far with this. His father wouldn’t try to just hide something like that, and anyone else that could have… He shook his head. Obadiah would never do something like that. Still, his father’s books…

Tony left the bookcase then, leaving the lab altogether to go to his room. Luckily it seemed that they were still in the entrance hall, so he was able to avoid his new husbands. He felt anxious just mentally referring to them in that way.

Opening his door, Tony slipped into his room, U hopping off of his shoulder to fly over to a bedpost. He pulled a trunk out from under his bed and then went to his dresser, getting his clothes packed up. U silently watched him work, returning to his shoulder after the trunk was shut.

Could he even take anything he was working on?

* * *

“He is certainly taking his time,” Obadiah said, watching the two young gentlemen.

“It is a big step,” Steve stated as he kept eye contact with the old man.

Bucky stayed close to Sarah as they waited. She could tell something was bothering him, noticing how he either kept too suspicious an eye on Stane, or avoided looking at the man altogether. Knowing what she did of Bucky’s past, it only concerned her more being here. She knew there was a reason she did not like Stane, and as time continued to pass, that distrust only grew.

They heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor, everyone thinking Tony must finally be returning, only for the sound to start fading as it passed the door.

“Buck, go see if he needs help,” Steve said to him, and Bucky nodded, quickly leaving the room.

It did not take him long to find Tony trying to drag what was obviously a heavy trunk down the hall. “Do you want some help?” he asked Tony.

The boy stopped, hesitatingly looking up at Bucky. “Uh…”

“I could drag it around for you,” Bucky offered again.

Tony looked down at the trunk, letting go. “Sure… I need to get some more things out of here though,” he said, opening the door to the lab.

Bucky slowly approached, his eyes catching the bird. “That’s beautiful…” he murmured.

“What?” Tony questioned, turning back to him.

“The bird… What did you name him?” Bucky asked as he grabbed the handle of the trunk.

“Oh… He’s U.”

“Me?”

“No, the letter U,” Tony clarified, but Bucky managed to pull a smile from him.

“And what did you say the name of the other was?”

“The mouse is called Dummy,” Tony told him, keeping the door open so that Bucky could pull the trunk inside.

Bucky wasn’t sure what he had expected to see in this room, but he was shocked at the level of technology. It was nothing he had ever seen before. “Woah…” Leaving the trunk behind, he curiously walked around the impressive machinery, wanting to touch but not daring it.

Watching him be so obviously in awe of the place, Tony wondered, “You like this sort of thing, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but… not smart enough to really do much,” Bucky softly answered.

“The huge things were built by my father; there was no need for two of each, so I haven’t made my own,” Tony explained, “but they’re too big and heavy to move anywhere, so I’ll need time and space to build them at your guys’ home.”

“Yeah… Steve should be able to find a room you can use.”

Carefully pulling books from the shelves, Tony said, “And maybe you can help me.” Someone so dangerous couldn’t be so genuinely smitten with this stuff. There was no way.

“You really want my help?” Bucky sounded surprised by it.

“I’ll give you the easy stuff to do, don’t worry,” Tony promised.

“Alright,” Bucky said as he turned to Tony and saw just how many books he was piling in, and then stuffing stacks of paperwork in where he could get it to fit. “Do you have another trunk or…”

“Just the one,” replied Tony.

“Just the one…” Bucky echoed. “I might need to get Stevie to help with this.”

“Sure, go get him.” Tony shut the trunk, taking a key out of his pocket and locking it. “You won’t be able to see anything in there.”

“I know you don’t trust us yet, I wouldn’t either, but I hope that one day you can. I promise you, whatever Stane had told you about us is a lie,” Bucky tried to tell him.

“What do you think he told me?”

“Something awful, I’m sure…”

“Well… that isn’t a lie,” Tony admitted.

“Tony…”

“Don’t think trying to be all sweet on me is going to make me change my mind on you so easily,” he added. “There’s a lot of shady stuff surrounding you guys.”

“I’ll try to get Steve to explain everything he can,” Bucky offered.

“Sure… Explanations might be very useful actually.”

Biting his lip, unable to come up with anything else to say, Bucky simply stated, “I’ll go get him.” He felt anxiety ramping up as he left the lab. What had Stane said about them?


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky and Steve managed to lift the trunk onto the carriage, securing it. Sarah quickly boarded, ready to leave after a hasty farewell to Obadiah Stane. The older man watched as Tony’s new spouses spoke with the carriage driver. He had to hope that Tony would follow through, that his influence was enough to keep the young man from believing the truth if ever faced with it. If there was ever a  _hint_  of Tony straying from the path Obadiah made for him, Alexander would be promptly informed and allowed to do with Tony as he wished.

“Uncle Obie,” he heard, glancing down as Tony stepped up beside him, the bird perched atop his shoulder as though they were going to an auction. “I will miss you.”

“I will miss you too, Tony,” Obadiah told him. “Remember what I’ve told you. Be careful.”

“I will…” Tony watched as Bucky boarded the carriage. He felt maybe Bucky was being fooled by the young Rogers if his uncle was correct. He expected Steve to enter as well, but the blond waited, turning his eyes over to Tony. “I guess it’s time for me to go…”

Obadiah placed his hand on Tony’s unoccupied shoulder. “Send me a letter when you can, Tony. We’ll get justice, don’t you worry.”

The hand felt too heavy on him, but Tony gave him a nod before leaving. His heart was racing as he walked up to Steve, the man taking his hand and helping him into the carriage before boarding it himself.

Sitting beside Sarah, the ride to the next town felt like it was taking hours for Tony, and he only looked away from the window when he noticed the woman stiffening. “What?” he asked, glancing between his new husbands as well.

“You don’t know where we are?” she asked him. “Young man, this is where your parents lost their lives.”

Tony turned to the window again. So this was it. He had never gone down this road, avoiding it like the plague. “There was no other way there...?”

“No, unfortunately,” Steve told him. “If there was, we would have taken it.”

“I see… and the killer was never caught…”

“Why I was so eager to leave,” Sarah sighed. “But also, and I am sorry to say this, but your uncle makes me uncomfortable.”

“He has that effect on some,” Tony said, watching the trees as they passed. “I’ve known him pretty much my whole life though. He was good friends with my father.”

Bucky silently listened, trying to think back to his days as a child assassin in training, when he had seen Obadiah. He wasn’t sure what Howard looked like, but was there a time when he had seen the late Stark? Did he work for both sides to increase his own earnings? It was very possible, seeing the home that Tony had grown up in.

But Joseph Rogers couldn’t have been tricked by Howard so easily.

He had even heard stories from Peggy when she was around more often, of how Howard was a ladies man, but a good man, great for their cause. He could invent anything that could benefit them in the fight against Pierce. Tony could be a good replacement for what Howard had been (and it sounded like that was one of Steve’s plans for their intelligent spouse).

But was Howard smart enough to fool all of them? Or was he tricked by Obadiah?

It was late afternoon when the carriage finally pulled up to the Rogers mansion. Their driver came up and pulled open the door for them, stepping to the side. Steve stepped out first, helping his mother and Bucky out, his hand reaching for Tony’s once more, but their newest member of the family hesitated. This was official now. He was actually here, at his new home, about to start his new life with these people, these strangers, these possibly murderous, bloodthirsty strangers. U made the choice first, flying from Tony’s shoulder to Steve’s hand, catching him off-guard. “Oh,” Steve said, looking at the little mechanical bird. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“He doesn’t know any better,” Tony explained, scooting closer.

“I see.” Steve moved his occupied hand toward Bucky, extending his free one to Tony to try again. “Are you planning on staying in here all evening?”

“Maybe,” Tony said, receiving an eyeroll. “I apologize, but this is… this is…”

“I know,” Steve softly told him, “but please?”

Tony finally took his hand, allowing Steve to help him out of the carriage as U flew to Bucky, landing on his left hand. “So this is where you live?” Tony asked.

“We,” Steve corrected him. “You’re one of us now.”

“Yeah…”

“You’ll be alright, dear,” Sarah tried to assure him. “I promise, you will be safe here.”

“Will I?” Tony turned to the mansion once more. He didn’t feel ready for this. Was eighteen really old enough to just be sent away to live with people he didn’t know, that he didn’t quite feel safe with? Married off with no say in the matter?

He stayed outside, watching Steve and Bucky unload the carriage. Sarah had gone in to speak with the servants to learn what had happened while they were away. Tony had yet to see Dummy again, but Bucky had promised him that the mouse was in the mansion somewhere.

Tony noticed a young woman leave the mansion, walking over to him. Her hair was red, _lighter than the driver’s_ that fateful night, and by the way she was dressed, he knew she was a servant. “Hello there,” she greeted him. “Are you the one that made that mouse? It was such a surprise when Lady Rogers opened the package.”

“You know Dummy?” Tony asked her.

“Is that what you called him? Why not something nicer?” she wondered as she sat with him on the grass.

“It’s not a bad name,” he answered. “Is he really still alive?”

The girl smiled and slipped her hand into the pocket on her apron, pulling out the little critter.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Dummy!” He carefully took the mouse from her, cradling it to his chest.

“Bucky has been taking really good care of him, keeping him clean and everything,” she told Tony. “I think he’s almost in love with your little guy.”

“He kept saying Dummy was still around, but… I couldn’t believe him until I saw proof…” Tony admitted.

“I get it.” She watched him a few more moments before saying, “My name is Pepper.”

“I’m Tony.”

“Everyone is so ready to call you Anthony,” Pepper warned.

Tony rolled his eyes. “My father’s fault, I’m sure.”

“Haven’t you sent letters with your full name?”

“Not to here, no, not once,” he said. “It was always my father, every time.”

“I see.” They both watched as Steve and Bucky stopped at the door, Bucky waving over to them, U sitting upon his shoulder. “Ready to go in now?”

Tony still didn’t feel ready, maybe never would, but he held Dummy close and rose to his feet. It was time to face this new life of his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for awkward boys ahead.

His husbands’ home was beautifully designed, the lovely wooden shades in the walls nearly took Tony’s breath away. His father’s had been grayish, kept as clean as possible so that no dust could interfere with the machinery they tinkered with. House Rogers felt warm, welcoming, Obadiah’s warnings being forgotten as he was shown around the place. The dining hall had several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, paintings of past relatives adorning the walls. The wooden chairs were fitted with incredibly comfortable cushions.

They spent little time in the kitchen, Bucky getting stopped by the head chef for a quick conversation as Steve led Tony out into the next hall. Tony couldn’t really focus on anything Steve was saying to him, his eyes always landing on the next interesting thing they passed. Steve brought him to the drawing room, silently watching as his husband strolled around the room, slowly spinning the globe sitting on the desk as he came to it. “You have a beautiful home,” Tony murmured, keeping his gaze on the separate land masses littering the sea.

“We do,” Steve corrected him again. “Don’t forget, this is your home now too. You married us, so everything in here? It’s yours too.”

Tony stopped to look at him. “Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Does that mean anything of mine is yours too?” he wanted to know.

Steve took a moment to think that over. “Not yet… I want you to feel comfortable here, so we won’t pry. We don’t need to know what you packed up, because I’m certain there’s things you aren’t ready to share with us yet. Maybe one day you will, but it will be your choice.”

“Why are you saying that everything of yours is mine though, if the opposite isn’t true?”

“Because we have nothing to hide from you,” Steve told him. “You’ll learn everything about us eventually, with or without us saying something.” He started walking closer. “Things have been rather quiet lately, but people are going to want to meet you, and maybe it will spark some interest in following my father’s path, maybe recreate something like the Howling Commandos.” Tony felt his heart skip a beat when Steve took his hands. “Do you think you could go with us down that path, or would you rather be like my mother was, and kept mostly in the dark? She knew a few details, but I don’t think he ever told her everything he was up to. I even learned some new things myself when I finally looked through his journal.”

“I… I don’t know…” Tony said, staring at their hands. “Isn’t it a bit… early to ask me this?”

“Maybe it is…” Steve agreed, “but you only have perhaps a few months to decide your answer.”

“Then give me that time? Please?”

“Alright, alright, I will,” Steve assured him, letting go. “I want you to think about it though, please. Maybe ask my mother how she dealt with it. I know she wouldn’t be happy that I am indeed following what he did, but… I have to.”

Tony took a single step back as he asked, “Why do you have to?”

“Because what they did to Bucky, what they were going to have him do, I can never forgive that.”

“What was who…”

“Pierce…” The name came out almost like a growl, and then Steve added, “He had Bucky trained as a child to _kill_ …”

“I don’t believe you.”

The response was quick. Steve didn’t want to include what Bucky had confided to him after seeing Obadiah Stane again, but it was so tempting to use to try and form a break between Tony and his ‘uncle’. “It’s the truth,” he said instead. “You’ll realize that soon enough.”

“Pierce… Alexander, right? He’s my uncle’s friend.”

“He’s a monster,” Steve stated. “The whole city knows it.”

Tony shook his head, looking at the globe again. Steve let out a sigh as he walked to the door, ready to just leave his husband there, but he stopped. “Do you want to see the rest of the place?” he asked.

“Not really,” Tony told him. “Are we sharing a room?”

“Traditionally, yes,” Steve answered, “but if the idea makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to. Bucky and I will definitely be sharing a room and bed though. You can wait until you’re ready.”

“And if I’m never ready?” Tony wondered.

“Then we never share a room with you.”

“And we don’t consummate the marriage?”

“If that is what you want,” said Steve.

Tony finally glanced at him again. “You and Bucky would really be okay with that?”

“I never said he and I won’t be consummating anything. This is just about your part in this relationship,” he clarified.

There was a spark of pain, gone just as quickly as he felt it, and Tony nodded. He couldn’t understand why he felt upset that the others already planned on keeping him separate from their own activities. It was as though he was never actually a welcome part of their future, like they kept the arrangement just to use him and his intelligence.

Having it be thrown in front of him so obviously just _hurt_.

“Will you show me to my room then, please?” he asked Steve.

Steve waited for Tony to approach him, taking his arm and leading him through the halls, up the stairs. Not far from the staircase, they stopped, and Steve turned the knob on one of the doors and opened it to a glorious bedroom, the bed big enough for three, lace curtains hanging from tall bedposts. There was a single window overlooking the city and the clocktower. The dresser held a beautiful mirror, an intricate moulding of flowers adorning the edges, matching the dresser’s legs. There was a soft looking rug covering most of the hardwood floor, a rich red with gold designs.

Tony had to admit the room was beautiful, but it didn’t lessen the dampening of his heart.

“Thank you,” he murmured, walking inside, finding his trunk was sitting on the opposite side of the dresser.

“Of course… Would you want to join us for dinner later?”

“No… thank you.”

“Alright… Our room is one door down from yours, Tony. Have a good evening.”

“Sure…”

He listened to Steve’s steps as the man walked away before collapsing on the bed, not even bothering with the door. He shouldn’t be feeling anything short of relief that they weren’t going to be pursuing him.

And yet… it still felt as though the arrangement was convenient for them. Rogers would be following after his father, and Tony… he would fill the role of genius inventor for his husband, right? How nice for Rogers and his goals.

Tony felt even less welcome here as a part of their family now.

* * *

Dinner came and passed, quiet and uneventful without the young genius around. Bucky had hoped they could talk, but when Steve told him that their new husband would not be coming down…

He was silent as they went to their room that night, passing Steve when he opened the door. He sat on the bed, staring at his boots, barely hearing as the door shut and only moving his eyes when he noticed Steve stop in front of him.

“Buck, are you alright?” Steve asked.

“Why did you have to upset him already?” Bucky questioned.

“Bucky, I was being honest with him,” his husband argued.

“What exactly did you say that made him not want to spend time with us at all?”

“That even if he chose to never share a room with us, that didn’t mean that we weren’t going to, even if he never wanted to consummate the marriage -”

“Oh gods, you fucking idiot,” Bucky muttered. “Now I don’t even want to.”

“I was being  _honest_ with him,” Steve said again.

“You made it sound like he’s unwanted!” Sighing so he could try and reign in some of his emotion, Bucky spoke again. “Look, he’s already overwhelmed with enough shit, he doesn’t need to feel like he’s not wanted too.”

“I was trying to make sure he wouldn’t feel pressured, Buck. That’s all.”

“Fine, but… can this,” he gestured between them, “wait until tomorrow night then? Fix things with him in the morning, please.”

“Alright,” Steve told him. “Do you want to be with there when I do speak with him again then?”

“Yeah, I do,” Bucky said, pulling Steve down onto the bed beside him. “Someone has to make sure you don’t screw up again, punk.”

“I won’t screw up again.”

“Sure you won’t.”

“And if I do?” Steve wondered, placing a gentle kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “What would you do?”

“Probably have to slap some sense into ya,” Bucky answered, moving for Steve when his lips began to trace down his neck. “Mm, Steve, I said…”

“I know what you said…”

“And you’re still…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Pushing him back some, Bucky replied, “Yeah, I want you to stop.” He waited for Steve to back up a little more before he added, “Maybe in the morning if I’m not still mad at you.”

Chuckling, Steve told him, “Alright.” He brushed his lips against Bucky’s then, whispering, “Goodnight, _husband_.”

Bucky didn’t try to hide his grin at the now official title. “To you as well, _husband_.”

They settled on the bed together, the covers being brought up to their shoulders. It was their first time even sharing a bed together like this. Should they… do something? “Goodnight,” they both said again, now feeling a tad bit awkward over the change in arrangement. With enough space between them, they both tried to sleep for the night, eventually accomplishing the usually minor task.

As morning came, the sun peeked in through a small crack between the curtains, happening to shine on Bucky’s face. When it became too bright to simply continue sleeping, Bucky let out a groan and turned onto his side, his hand landing on the warm body next to him. He frowned, his mind still foggy from sleep, opening his eyes to see just what, or who, he accidentally tapped his hand. He blinked at Steve’s face, the man still sleeping peacefully beside him, and finally the events from yesterday came back to him.

They were married.

Tony was living with them.

They never consummated the marriage.

It felt silly now to worry about it. Steve had been right, after all, that whether Tony wanted to participate in that part of the relationship or not, they were still going to do it. Steve just needed to word it better, maybe. Maybe.

He ran his fingers down Steve’s chest, his abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath. Bucky began to blush as he tried to imagine what the first time together might really be like. He's had dreams, of course, who hasn’t? But the real thing, he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect.

Would it really be as great as people made it out to be?

Steve began to stir beneath his touch, slowly opening his eyes and blinking up at him. “Hey…”

Bucky smiled and gave him a kiss. “Morning…”

“The sun wake you…?” Steve sleepily asked as he rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry… Maybe I should have been on that side.”

“It's alright, I didn't mind much,” Bucky told him. “I had time to think, maybe a little too much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… our first time…” Bucky tried to explain. “I feel kind of anxious.”

“Oh?” Steve stretched, trying to wake up more so he could better focus on the conversation.

“Yeah… Will it really be good? Do we even…” he cleared his throat, “do we even, um… know… _how_ …?”

Steve stared at Bucky, thinking about what he just said. “Did you just ask if we know how to have sex?”

“I did, now shut up,” Bucky groaned in embarrassment.

Steve was quiet for a few minutes, eventually saying, “Well, I understand the reproduction, with a woman.”

“Did you…” Bucky began to ask, but Steve shook his head.

“You didn't pay much attention to those lessons.”

“Lessons… Oh.”

“Mother thought you would go out, meet a girl, and give her a child and not even understand how.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky muttered, “That's never gonna happen…”

“Yeah, because you married me,” Steve agreed, grinning up at him. “Pretty sure neither of us are going to end up with child.”

“Our third neither…”

“Don’t tell him you called him that.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. We still need to talk to him… Think he’s up?”

“Nah… he probably stayed up too late. Sun’s just come up anyway, right? Let him sleep some more. If he comes out of his room, we’ll talk to him then. Don’t want to just…”

“Walk in uninvited?” Bucky finished for him. “Yeah.” Hovering a little more over his husband, Bucky asked, “What should we do until then, hm?”

Steve reached up, twirling a few strands of Bucky’s hair around his finger. “Want a wedding morning since we didn’t have a wedding night? Still nervous?”

“Of course I’m still nervous…” Leaning closer, he whispered, “But I trust you, Steven…”

Steve closed the gap between them, pulling Bucky into a kiss that almost had the man falling onto his spouse. A break apart and a murmured, “I love you”, before their lips met again. It wasn’t long before Steve tried pushing his tongue passed his beloved’s lips, and Bucky allowed the small bit of exploration... It was new, different. As Steve pulled back, Bucky decided to try it for himself, glad when Steve didn’t try to stop him. The kisses continued, coming slow and curious. Steve tried moving his hand, running it up Bucky's side, feeling him start to relax under his gentle touch. He quickly realized what Bucky meant, because while yes, like he said, he knew about men and women, but…

Bucky was another man.

This wasn't like his lessons _at all_ , and how could they be, his mother only knew of the reproductive kind that would create a child, and Bucky was trusting Steve to know what he was doing.

Well. Maybe he needed new lessons after all. But he did know what to do to feel good when he was alone, so…

“Alright if I touch you?” he asked Bucky, moving some hair from his love's face.

“Isn't that the point?” Bucky replied.

Steve took it as a yes, adjusting them so that he was now atop Bucky, leaning in close for another kiss. He broke it quickly as he slid off of Bucky, looking at his face. “Still don't want to back out?”

“Are you gonna…”

“It won't count,” Steve stated. “Not for consummation, but…” He went to the dresser, opening a drawer that was still his own and pulling out a small bottle of oil he occasionally used.

Bucky’s eyes watched as Steve returned to the bed, sitting where he was before. “Then what're you…”

“May I touch you?” Steve asked him again, and Bucky nodded, watching as Steve lowered his drawers, exposing Bucky to the room. Steve caught the deep blush that flooded Bucky's face, moving down to kiss Bucky's forehead. “It's alright… Promise I won't hurt you…”

“Y-yeah, not… not worried about getting hurt…” Bucky shyly told him.

“Alright…” Steve gave Bucky soft caresses along his sides, trying to calm his nerves again, lightly kissing his lips when he leaned down. Bucky slowly calmed, and Steve's hand went from Bucky's side to his waist, then along his hip.

“Stevie, if you're gonna do something, then how about pretty soon before he wakes up?” Bucky interrupted him.

“You want it to go quick, huh?” Steve said against Bucky's lips, pulling away and opening the bottle and coating his fingers with some of the oil before finally moving his hand to wrap firmly around Bucky's cock, causing the other to jerk in surprise more than anything. “Too quick?”

“Such a jerk sometimes…” Bucky murmured, whimpering when he felt Steve's hand  _move_ along him, the feeling causing a surge of arousal. “Fuck… Now you're just… being slow…”

“How do you want it, Bucky?”

“Mm… I… I-I want it over before he wakes, so…”

“Quick but not too fast?” Steve asked for clarification, and after getting a nod from Bucky, he stroked his hand over the hardening member in his hand, enjoying the moan that came from Bucky’s lips as he did. He caught his husband’s lips in another kiss, capturing every sound Bucky would make as he worked his hand on him while Bucky held onto Steve, whining when Steve’s hand quickened. It wasn’t long before it was over, Bucky coming onto Steve’s hand with a gasp against Steve’s lips.

Steve took his hand away, looking down at it now that it was covered in the sticky stuff. “Um…” he heard, looking down at the still shy man, working on controlling his breathing after it all. “That… t-that was…”

“Different when it’s someone else, right?” Steve asked him, moving his hand behind his back as he claimed Bucky’s lips once more. “I love you…” he murmured.

“Love you…” Bucky whispered back, biting his lip and fixing his drawers so nothing was seen.

“As for the… part that really counts?” Steve said. “We’ll figure that out later. Maybe with Tony.”

“Yeah…?” Bucky couldn’t help the hope that entered his voice at the possibility of actually being able to share that moment with their other husband. “Think we’ll win him over by then…?”

“We’ll certainly try to,” Steve answered.

Staring up at him, Bucky finally had to say, “Please clean your hand off now.”

“Alright, I will,” Steve told him with a laugh, walking away from the bed to the dresser, finding a rag he could use.

Bucky silently watched before looking up at the ceiling. Married life was an interesting experience already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me incredibly anxious. First time really writing content like this and the boys had to be awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

The next time Tony opened his eyes, he was shocked to find it was morning, not realizing he had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Rolling off of the bed, he went to the mirror to check himself over, seeing that he really did look like he had an awful night. He would need to freshen up, make himself look presentable. He knew he could easily stay in his room the entire day and no one would question it, but he had a job to do.

Sighing at the mess of his hair, the way it was already starting to curl again, he made a mental note to take a stroll around the city sometime to find a barber that could take care of it, trim it back down. He stroked a hand over his cheeks; the facial hair wasn’t too much of a bother yet. It could wait. Unless someone looked close enough, they wouldn’t see it anyway.

Without thinking he pulled open one of the top drawers of the dresser, finding… clothes that were certainly not his. It was then that he remembered he never did unpack his own. They had to belong to someone close to Steve. The face of a handsome brunet crossed his mind and he decided that they must be Bucky’s. Well… he didn’t _dislike_ Bucky…

Tony pulled out a white linen shirt and held it up to himself, feeling like a small child wanting to play dress up with his father’s clothes. The shirt looked huge compared to him, but curiosity kept tugging and after removing his shirt from the day before, he pulled it on, the sleeves hanging far passed his fingertips. He liked the feeling of _‘my husband’s shirt’_ , but then shook his head, not wanting to entertain the thought further. Tony quickly removed Bucky’s shirt, setting it atop the dresser, and went to his trunk, opening it and realizing with a sigh that he would need to dig underneath all the books and paperwork he had stuffed in before.

While carefully gathering loose documents into neat stacks on the floor, he found a letter written in an unrecognizable script addressed to his father, dated only a year before his death. He picked it up and began to read as U flew down from one of the bedposts.

-

_Howard Stark_

_I thank you for the offer, but it is not necessary. If they were to ever meet and something happens then? I would happily support their union._

_I do understand your concern, Howard. You are right, we cannot trust anyone, not even those close to us. There are nights I lie awake and worry about my beautiful Sarah, but I remind myself it is impossible for her to have any pleasant association with Pierce. Her hatred of him exceeds my own. Do you ever wonder the same of Maria? I apologize if you find my question rude._

_I know my son is not one of Pierce’s spies, but I still keep most of my work hidden from him. I do not want that life for Steven. I cannot tell you how to raise your Anthony, but I hope you do not burden him with what we do and expect him to one day fill your shoes. From what you say, the boy sounds brilliant already, but the path we chose is too red with blood. He could do so much better advancing society as a whole._

_I will think on it more, do not worry. There is still plenty of time for deciding such matters._

_Stay safe, my friend._

_Joseph Rogers_

-

Tony stared at the letter. This was the start of their fathers’ arrangement of marriage for himself and Steve. He wasn’t sure what he would have found in Howard’s old records, but this… he never expected this. Was there another after his own father’s response? Did Steve have it? He had mentioned Joseph’s journal… could the letter be in there?

Too much blood… burdened sons… and Pierce.

What exactly was their path?

* * *

With U perched upon his shoulder later that morning, Tony stepped out of his room, looking far more proper than he did when he first woke. Pulling his door closed, he paused to glance at his husbands’, his thoughts beginning to run as he imagined what the two had gotten up to on their wedding night. His cheeks warmed and reddened. Of course their part of the marriage was now official, and here he was just… married on paper only.

It shouldn’t bother him. He still had more to learn, the letter only evidence that there was an arrangement considered. The comments on blood, on Pierce, it was not enough for anything to be decided.

The knob turned and the door opened, and Bucky came out of the room, fixing the cuffs of his shirt before he turned his head, finding Tony standing there. “Morning,” Bucky greeted with a smile, and Tony politely smiled in return. “So…”

“How was your evening?” Tony softly asked him.

Bucky peeked behind into the room, then back at Tony. “I yelled at him for bein’ an idiot for ya.”

“What…”

“He told me what he said,” Bucky explained, “and it wasn’t right of him to say that to you. You had to have been upset.”

“Well…” Tony let out a sigh. “I certainly felt… unwelcome, at least. It was like I was never wanted… To be fair, I didn’t even know that my uncle had kept the arrangement after my parents’ death, but that just… that hurt a bit.”

_Don’t worry about it. Just do what Uncle Obie asked._

“Why I was mad at him,” Bucky told him. “We didn’t do anything last night.”

“R-really?” Tony questioned as he stared up at Bucky.

“No.” Clearing his throat, Bucky did add, “We did do a little bit this morning, but nothing that counts.”

“What did you do that wouldn’t count?” Tony blurted before he could think better of asking.

“Hands,” Bucky stated.

Tony stared in confused silence until he asked, “Hands…?”

Bucky gave him a look. “You mean you never…”

“Never what?”

And Bucky had thought that he and Steve didn’t know enough, but here was Tony, so genuinely confused about what he was talking about. “Wow,” he laughed, only adding to Tony’s bewilderment.

Steve put his hand on the small of Bucky’s back, giving him a gentle push. “Are you ever going to let me out of the bedroom?”

“Sorry,” Bucky said as he moved, kissing Steve’s cheek as the man walked into the hall. “Tony and I were discussing what doesn’t count.”

“What doesn’t count… You mean this morning?” he asked Bucky, glancing at Tony. “What?”

Tony stopped his staring, turning his head away. “I have no idea anymore.”

“What…” Steve asked again.

“I’ll explain later,” Bucky promised as he grinned. “Wanna join us for breakfast, Tony?”

“Actually I was going to look for the library -” Tony started.

“Can it wait a few minutes?” Steve spoke up. “You didn’t eat dinner last night.”

“He’s right,” agreed Bucky. “You gotta eat, Tony. You don’t have to sit with us though.”

“Well…” He looked to U, the bird tilting its head at him. “Alright.”

Steve pulled their door closed and the three headed down to the dining hall. Tony kept a slightly slower pace, even when the other two would stop and wait for him to catch up, but he couldn’t help it, his mind wandering. What did Joseph mean? What were their fathers up to all those years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AO3 posting is currently up to date with the [tumblr posts](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/post/169628500512/promised-love)!
> 
> Want to see my brainstorming blog to get an idea of what's to come in the future? [Over here!](https://somiko-raven-world-building.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here is [my main blog](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story.


	13. Chapter 13

“So…” Steve asked once breakfast was finished, “do you want some company in the library?”

Tony set his empty glass on the table. “Not particularly.”

“Tony, we want to get to know you,” Bucky told him. “Is that so bad?”

Keeping his gaze low, Tony answered, “Not really, but… there’s something I need to do.”

“Do you want help with it?”

Tony thought about it, looking at Steve. “Where did your father keep important documents?”

“In his desk,” Steve replied. “Why? What are you looking for?”

“Um…” Should he say it? “The promise letter.”

“Why?” Steve asked. “We know that the arrangement was made between our fathers. My mother and I didn’t know until the day after my father’s death, when another letter, and the gift, were delivered.”

“But I want to see it, the discussion they had, everything.”

“Tony…”

“Please.”

Steve shook his head. “I can’t give it to you.”

“Why not?” Tony demanded.

“Because I don’t know where it is, if he even kept it. I don’t know.”

Steve’s admission caught him by surprise. “How do you not know?”

“Why is it so important?” Bucky spoke up. “Lady Rogers -”

“She told you to call her ‘mother’,” Steve reminded him.

“Right, well she should have the last one, but that would be it.”

“It’s important because… I want to know what was said,” Tony tried to explain.

“We can look for it, but there’s no guarantee we’ll find it,” said Steve.

“Still not sure why it’s necessary…” Bucky mumbled. “Not like I was included.”

“If Tony wants to see it, we’ll find it,” Steve stated as he stood from the table.

“Yeah, yeah…” Bucky rose to his feet as well, offering his hand to Tony, helping the smaller man up.

“So…” Tony started when Bucky didn’t let go right away, “to the library…? Is that where his desk is?”

“The letter wasn’t in his desk,” Steve told him, “but we can look again.”

Tony nodded and let the two of them lead him out of the dining hall.

* * *

Obadiah stepped out of his carriage, looking to the Rogers home from in front of Pierce’s mansion. He wondered if Tony was able to learn anything yet that could get that whole family put away so that Alexander could grow his… ‘business’.

Alexander was born into money, but after his inheritance the legal practice took a downward spiral it never recovered from, and he learned very quickly how he could use people as a business tool.

The servants were paid less, barely enough to live off of, but Alexander was known to be cruel when angered, and that fear kept them from leaving. He had little care for others, having no issue with using physical force to get his way. The only thing that mattered was the next payment.

It took only a couple of years for him to find a man willing to train others to kill, and for the first few months it worked alright, but his hire was training adults that were already old enough to know right from wrong, and they began to fight back, getting struck down by the trainer in mere minutes without him ever breaking a sweat.

That was when training went to children, so young that their idea of morality was still such a clean slate that it could be written any way Pierce pleased, and no one would suspect a child of killing. He kept the best even into adulthood, and those that couldn’t quite reach his preferred level of skill were sent on jobs that needed the assassin to then be killed so that no ties could be traced back to him.

Obadiah knew that the boy he had wanted all those years ago for Howard and Maria was rescued by Joseph, and how interesting would it be if he were the one that was now married to young Steven and Tony. It was the young man’s eyes that gave him away more than anything. Obadiah would never forget the crystal blue of those eyes, so unique. He had never seen anyone else with a color similar since.

He turned back to his destination, passing through the gate and stalking up the path. The doors opened as he approached, his visit expected. He waved off the servants that offered to take him to Alexander, already knowing his way around the place. It took him no time to reach Alexander’s office, stopping as he opened the door. Alexander’s favorite, Brock, was standing beside the man’s desk, while there were two others sitting off to the side, teenagers by the look of them, boy and girl.

“Rumlow caught them sneaking around out back,” Alexander explained. “Figured they could be put to some use.”

“And what use would that be?” Obadiah wondered. “Aren’t they a little old for your training?”

“Maybe… but Rogers has his new husband now, yes? How much you want to bet he tries getting the old gang back together to honor his old man?” Looking over the teens himself, he added, “They might be old enough to sneak onto the team, take them out from the inside.”

“Do you think they would just accept these two, no questions asked?” Obadiah questioned him.

“We’ll figure something out.” Returning his full attention to Obadiah, he said, “Now about your visit…”

* * *

Taking a book off of one of the shelves, Steve looked over at Tony, the young man busy flipping through pages in another. Steve walked over, clearing his throat to get Tony’s attention. “Listen, about yesterday…”

“Yes…?” Tony asked.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel… like we didn’t want you,” Steve said. “Bucky really did yell at me for it.”

Tony nodded at him, closing the book in his hands. “Alright.”

“Would you… um…”

“What?”

“Do you want to stay with us? Tony?” Steve asked him.

Tony blinked at him, not really sure how to answer that. He should be sticking to what Uncle Obie had told him. He should be uncovering evidence that these people were murderers.

But did that really mean he had to not have any fun while he was here?

“I… I don’t know. Thank you, but…”

“It can just be sleeping,” Steve assured him. “If you get too uncomfortable, you can return to your own room. We won’t kick you out.”

Sighing, Tony glanced at Bucky, catching the other watching them as they talked. “Alright… Just tonight.”

He would be lying if he said he didn’t love Bucky’s smile.


	14. Chapter 14

The young man sighed lightly as he reached for the knocker, desperately hoping he wasn’t being watched by one of Pierce’s men. This wasn’t a mission, just a polite visit to congratulate the happy union, but one could never be too careful with spies.

The door opened, Pepper smiling to him with a nod. “Mister James.”

He gave her a pleasant bow and a grin of his own. “Miss Potts. Are Rogers and his spouse in today?”

“Spouses,” she corrected, stepping aside to allow him in. “Master Steven wedded Bucky and Tony.”

“Tony? He goes by a nickname?”

“Yes he does.” Pepper began leading James to the library. It was the last place the three were said to be. “I did tell him that everyone will be calling him Anthony, and he blamed it on his father.”

“Does he not like his full name?” James asked, wondering what this young man was like.

“I don’t know. I barely had time to talk to him yesterday. He seems nice though.”

“He isn’t the type to get violent with the help, is he? Please tell me he isn’t. You know I worry.”

“I’ve heard your concerns before, Mister James, and no, he is not like that. Tony is just…”

“Just what?”

“Overwhelmed,” she told him as they stopped by the doors, peeking inside. Tony was by one of the bookcases, completely focused on whatever it was he was reading, while Steve and Bucky quietly watched, Steve sitting atop the desk, Bucky in the chair.

James’ eyes widened at the sight of Tony. “He’s so young. Looks like just a young boy still.”

“I heard he’s older than Master Steven.”

“You must be joking.” Turning his gaze to Pepper again, he said, “Thank you for bringing me to them.”

“Of course. You know I take my work seriously.”

“Too seriously some days,” he muttered.

“Stop. Go say hello if you’re going to.”

“Of course.” He took her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. “Until later, Miss Potts.” Letting go, he watched until she was out of sight before entering the library. “Rogers, Rogers, and Rogers, hello.”

“Rhodes,” Steve greeted him, Bucky waving a hello while Tony finally looked up from the pages he was going through. “What brings you here?”

“You don’t know? Everyone is talking about how you finally married.”

“Finally?” Steve questioned, giving Bucky a confused glance. “How long has it been since I turned eighteen?”

“Not very,” Bucky replied.

“We all expected you two to hitch early. Surprised you waited,” James explained as he came up to the desk.

“There was a promised letter involved,” Bucky murmured from the chair.

“There was.” Now that he was closer, James curiously eyed Tony. “So you’re the son of Howard Stark.”

“I am…” Tony said, taking a hesitant step back while he clutched the book closer.

Offering his hand, James introduced himself, “James Rhodes. I actually knew your father. He was a good man.”

“You knew him…?” Tony asked as he shook James’ hand. “What did you know about him?”

“He was brilliant. An amazing inventor.”

“Yes, he was,” Tony said before returning to the book, “but I wonder how much of what he showed off was actually designed by me. He took many of my creations and slapped his name on them, you know.”

“He did?”

“Many times, especially anything that seemed alive.” Shutting the book, he faced James. “Ever see the little mechanical mouse? I designed him, I built him, and my father sent him away.”

“I heard that was a gift,” James stated with a look to Steve.

“That’s what was said in the letter,” Steve told him. “Guess it’s not really the case.”

Tony bit his lip. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss, not really, especially with his new husbands, and this man that apparently knew his father. He wasn’t even certain what had brought that old anger back up to the surface. “Sorry…”

“For what?” James asked. “If it’s true, then your father did wrong, not you. Nothing to be sorry for.”

“He did invent many things…” Tony added. “Guess I’m still just a little sore about what he took.” He turned away with his book, ready to end the conversation there.

“What else have you made, Anthony?”

“Tony,” the young man said almost automatically. “I designed small robots to help with minor chores. I made a bird named U to replace Dummy - he’s the mouse. I made advancements to the typewriter and have blueprints for wings, and one day the carriage will no longer need to be drawn by horse.”

“You think you can do all that?” James asked him.

“Rhodes, right? Okay if I call you Rhodey?”

“I don’t -”

“I will definitely be able to achieve everything I just said one day. The wings will be a bigger version of what I have for U, but they will need to be able to carry more weight.”

“You really want to fly, don’t you?” Steve spoke.

“I know we can,” Tony replied. “I will figure it out.”

“That would be an adventure, being able to fly,” Bucky joined in. “And you said ‘we’. Will you be making a pair of wings for each of us?”

“I…” It wasn’t something he should do for dangerous, murderous strangers. Tony was beginning to forget what he came here to do. The more he was around them, the faster he was becoming comfortable, and, not counting the talk with Steve the day before in the drawing room, he was almost feeling home.

What would his Uncle Obie think if he saw the way that Tony was behaving so soon?

“Um, maybe,” he finally answered. It wasn’t a promise, but not an outright no either. He had to stay safe, he had to keep his head straight.

“I think you’re taking on something very dangerous with this flying idea,” James said, “but it would be amazing to see man fly in my lifetime.”

“I can do it,” Tony stated. “Just watch me.”

There was a pause, and Steve asked, “And about horses no longer being needed for carriages?”

“We just need to repurpose something else,” Tony told him. “I will figure out a way.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Rhodes!”

James stopped in the hall when he heard his name being called, turning around to find Tony running up to him. “I thought it was Rhodey?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Tony quickly said, “and for going off about my father, and for… whatever else I may have done.”

Surprised by the apologies, James could only smile. He had spent the afternoon speaking with Steve and Bucky after Tony had silently returned to his book. James never expected it was because Tony felt he might be mad at him. He wondered if Tony had overheard anything they said, even though their voices were kept low, discussing the return of the Howling Commandos that Steve’s father once led. There were few men from the first team that wished to return.

“It’s alright, Tony,” James assured. “I actually think you’re quite brilliant yourself. Your husbands are lucky to have you.”

“You… you think so…?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about what your father did to you, by the way. It was the wrong thing to do, and I’m honestly shocked he did it. I always felt he was an honest man, could be trusted. Now… I’m not so sure.”

“Yeah, but at least he wasn’t a killer,” Tony blurted.

Silence began to slowly drag as James considered Tony’s words. “Who brought up killing?”

“Um…”

“Tony…” James stepped closer. “Why did you say that?”

 _I shouldn’t have said it._ The words were out and Tony wished he could take them back. _Uncle Obie, I’m so sorry…_ He was about to be found out, he was going to be thrown in a dungeon somewhere, or he most likely would wind up dead by morning. That’s what happened when you let slip that you know the truth, right? But he still had no evidence other than Joseph’s comments on a bloody path…

“Tony?”

“Sorry, that… that was… I mean, he wasn’t such a horrible guy to go around killing others, right?” Tony tried to quickly explain, hoping he wasn’t too obvious. How could he let that out?

James narrowed his eyes, but chose not to ask further. “Alright. Sure, Howard wasn’t a killer. At least, I don’t think so.” When he saw Tony’s eyes go big, he tried to clarify. “What I mean is, I don’t think Howard did anything himself. His inventions… maybe yours? They might have been used a time or two for self defense.”

“Self defense… Is that what it’s called these days?” Tony felt his fingers twitch at the thought that anything they created could be used to… to…

“I say self defense, because it would have been self defense,” James told him. “I wasn’t old enough to go on the dangerous missions back in the day, but some guys came back badly injured. A few… they didn’t come back at all. None of them went out there with the intent to kill though.”

“None…?” Tony softly asked.

“None.”

“Not even Joseph?”

“ _Especially_ not Joseph. God, Tones, why the hell did you marry those guys if you thought they were killers?” James questioned him.

 _Tones?_ “I married them because it was arranged without my consent, Rhodes, and Uncle Obie never cancelled it.”

“Why didn’t he? Did you ever ask him that?”

“Because he felt I could… I-I could…”

He was being led into a trap, he could feel it!

“I think… I think this talk is over…” Tony quietly said, taking a step back.

“Tony…” James sighed; this was an all over mess, wasn’t it? “I'm sorry for asking so many questions, alright? I'm just worried. I can't understand why an uncle would send his nephew off with someone he felt was so dangerous. What is he getting from all this?”

“Getting…?”

“Was your uncle paid for your hand in marriage? Did he inherit something from you leaving home?”

“He just has the house… whatever I couldn't carry…”

“Are you sure you can trust him with all that?”

Tony bit his lip. _Trap_ , he thought again. _This is a trap._ “Of course I can trust him,” he said. “My father trusted him enough for me to call the man my uncle.”

“So you’re not even blood-related…”

“No we’re not.”

“But your father trusted him… and it sounds like you couldn’t trust your father, but you can trust his judgement with people?”

“Uncle Obie never did anything to hurt me…” Tony told him, taking another step back. “He protected me, consoled me, helped me when I was thrust into sudden ownership of everything in my father’s name.”

“Do you still have that ownership now that you’re married off?” James wondered.

It was a question that Tony never even thought to ask. He was always too preoccupied with the fact his life was changing, that he was getting married to strangers, leaving his childhood home, everything he knew.

But this was his _Uncle Obie_ , the man that was there for him when his father would yell at him, the one that would encourage him when his father slapped his name on his newest invention, the man that mourned with him the night his parents were murdered.

“Rhodes…”

“I actually kind of like you calling me Rhodey,” James interrupted. “What did you think of Tones?”

“Uh… surprised,” Tony admitted, his eyes meeting the other man’s.

“Maybe it can be our thing?”

“Our thing?”

“I want to be your friend,” James stated. “Maybe the start is a little bit bumpy, but I really am just worried.”

“So… you’re not trying to trap me?” Tony wondered aloud.

“I’m just going off of what you’ve been saying. Not trying anything.”

“I… Well…” _Maybe he has information._ “Okay…”

James offered his hand to Tony, and when Tony took it, James gave him a shake. “I’ll try to visit more often. You’re an interesting fellow. I want to know you better.”

Tony nodded, giving a polite smile. “Same, Rhodes… Rhodey.”

“Remember, just you gets to call me that,” James told him. “If Steve tries, we might have a problem.” He grinned when he managed to get Tony to laugh, such an innocent sound. “Well, I have to go find Pepper. Talk to you later, Tones.”

“Bye, Rhodey,” Tony said, watching James head down the hall. “Pepper…” He searched his memory, picturing the cute redhead that had brought Dummy out to him. “Oh.” Maybe they were together. Maybe they were friends.

Maybe it didn’t matter but he couldn’t stop the bubbling curiosity.

It was a more welcome thought than Uncle Obie possibly not having his best interest in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

_'It has to happen soon’_ , James had told them. _'T_ _he guys are getting restless. One of ‘em says that Pierce’s men took a boy from the city just the other night.’_

Steve sighed as he leaned back in the chair. If he was going to make his father proud, he was running out of time to get started. Another boy kidnapped off the street like Bucky must have been. Another child about to endure the horrific and torturous training that Bucky was forced through.

“You alright, Steve?” Bucky asked him, glad that Tony had left shortly after James. This was a talk he felt their husband wasn’t quite ready for.

“We have to do something, Buck,” Steve answered, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ll need to send a letter to Peggy, see if she can get enough people together for this.”

Bucky sat on the desk, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “We need a new team if we’re requesting her help. Forced out, remember?”

“But then the group disbanded, right? Maybe…”

“Stevie, that trust is broken. New team.” He leaned closer and placed a kiss atop Steve’s head. “Next we see Rhodes, we can see if he’ll want to follow us.”

“And anyone else he can talk to…” Steve reached up, putting his arm around Bucky’s neck. “Do you think Peggy would want to fight again?”

“Steve, I think she came outta the womb fightin’,” Bucky joked. “She was ready to put a bullet in me the second time we met.”

“It’s been several years though… She and an ex-Commando are courting, maybe planning a family…”

“She’d still want involved. She really looked up to your old man, didn’t she? I saw her cry only once, and it was over him.”

“When did you see that?” Steve asked him.

Bucky sighed as he sat up, making Steve let go. “She was in the garden. She thought she was alone, but I happened to be wandering around nearby and heard her. Went over to see if there was anything I could do, and well, naturally she pulled her gun on me again. But anyway… she was really upset about him. He gave her a purpose, you know, treated her as more than just a woman.”

“Sounds like something she’d say…” Steve murmured, gaining a chuckle from Bucky. “So we see if she’s ready to try again.”

“To bring down Pierce and everyone he’s involved with,” Bucky added. “That includes Stane. I don’t want to hurt Tony, but we need to take him down.”

“I know. But before we can go after him, we have to tell Tony the truth.”

“He’ll never believe us. That’s his uncle, remember?”

“I told him about what you went through,” Steve said. “About how you were trained to kill…”

“And how did that go?” Bucky sighed.

“He didn’t believe me, but he knows that Pierce is a friend of Stane’s.”

“All it takes is a few meetings at the Stark home and it’s obvious to see the two are at least acquainted, I’m sure.” Bucky slid off the desk and stretched. “You should write that letter. The sooner the better, right?”

“Right.” Steve pulled one of the drawers open, taking what he needed. “Are you leaving?”

“I was hoping to maybe find our husband,” Bucky replied. “I just want to make sure he’s alright, you know? He was pretty quiet after his outburst.”

“Alright. Bucky…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Steve told him.

Bucky smiled. “Love you too, Stevie.” He walked out of the library, wondering where Tony had gone off to.

* * *

Tony’s fingers itched as he watched Pepper go about her duties, one of them being making sure that the flowers around the home were alive and beautiful and perfectly trimmed to bring out their best. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” he asked her again.

“I have it handled,” she assured him, finding it amusing that he even asked. “Did you want something other than to try and help me work? I promise I know what I’m doing.”

“Well…” He had watched from a distance as Pepper and James spoke their farewells, hoping for a hint as to their relationship status without eavesdropping, but nothing was given away other than the two simply being friends, but was there really nothing more there?

“Yes?” Pepper wondered, stopping to face him. “What is it?”

Should he just come out and say it? “What is your relationship with Rhodes?”

Pepper was taken aback, blinking at him. “You’re asking… Ohh. Has he said something to you?”

“Only that he had to find you. I just wondered, since he said your name specifically, and…”

“And I’m only part of the help?” she finished for him.

“I was not going to be rude and say that out loud,” he mumbled, “but… yes?”

She reached over and patted his arm. “Don’t worry. Others have been far ruder.” She checked over the pot she was at once more. “James is hoping for something more than our friendship, yes. Why did you ask?”

“Oh… Curiosity,” he answered, walking alongside her as she went to the next plant.

“Curiosity. That can be a dangerous thing, you know.”

“I know. It’s actually a better thing to be curious about than what others have been telling me though.”

“And what sort of things are you being told?”

“How my Uncle Obie may have had his own motives for keeping the arrangement with the Rogers family… how a friend of his is… training _children_ for something so… how my father’s, maybe my own, inventions might be used to…” He shook his head. “I thought just being married off was going to be the worst part of this change in my life… Now everyone’s trying to tell me how people I’ve known all my life are actually monsters, and… I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

Pepper stopped by the next plant, setting her tools on the floor, before turning to Tony and pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry. You’re going through so much so quickly.” She held him tighter when she felt him hug her in return. “Even if you feel you can’t trust anyone,” she told him, “at least trust your husbands.”

“Why…” he whispered.

“They really are good men,” she explained. “I’m sure there are rumors, bad talkers, but… Steve and Bucky really are good people. I promise you.”

“I was told something horrible about them,” Tony admitted to her.

“I’m sure you were, but I’m telling you, you can trust them. They still have their own flaws, everyone does, but they do try their best, always.”

He kept his arms around her a few minutes more, taking in all the comfort she was willing to provide. When he finally let go, they saw Bucky watching them from down the hall. Tony gave him a cautious wave, still unsure. “Do you really think I can trust them, Pepper?”

Giving him a smile, she said, “Just try. And if they ever hurt you, just let Rhodes know. He’ll set them straight for you.”

Tony couldn’t stop the grin that crept up. “Thank you.”

Pepper returned to her work as Bucky walked up. “Have a good talk?” he asked Tony.

“Yeah, we did,” replied Tony. “I think I have two new friends.”

“Yeah? That’s good.”

“Yeah, it is. It is…” _Trust them…_ “So…”

“Hm?” Bucky watched him as Tony tried to think of something to say.

“So… where’s Steve?”

“Oh, I left him in the library,” Bucky told him. “He’s writing a letter to someone. Rhodes told us… that there are some things that we really need to look into, and Steve’s requesting someone’s help with it.”

 _Trust them…_ “I see.”

“Do you… want to take a walk or something before dinner?” Bucky asked.

Tony glanced at Pepper, getting a quick nod from her, before turning back to Bucky. “Sure.”

“Great.” Bucky offered his arm to Tony, glad when Tony accepted, lightly holding on. “Are you still staying with us tonight?” he quietly wondered as they left Pepper.

“Oh…” Tony had forgotten all about it. “Yes,” he finally said. “I’m… I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

Tony hoped his nerves weren’t going to show. How could he have forgotten he had agreed to stay with them? They were already experienced in… things that apparently didn’t count. Something about hands?

He didn’t have time to worry about whatever monstrous acts people he knew could possibly be committing when he had things like this to worry about, right? Right?


	17. Chapter 17

The evening was peaceful enough when Bucky led Tony outside to see the city, Tony taking little time to spot the home of Alexander Pierce, and also notice how Bucky avoided the property, keeping a cautious watch around them whenever it was within sight.

“You really don’t like him, huh?” Tony asked.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “I know what Steve told you ‘bout him and me… and I know you didn’t believe him.”

“Because it’s such a ridiculous idea,” Tony explained. “Why would anyone train  _ children _ …”

“Because no one would suspect a child of murder.” Bucky waited for his statement to sink in a little, Tony’s eyes widening. “Kids are like clean slates, Tony. You can tell ‘em anything is true and they might believe you.”

“Oh…” Tony hadn’t thought of the situation like that, but Bucky made a great point. “I… I see…”

“Not trying to make you feel bad, just… maybe not call Steve a liar right off the bat next time, huh?”

Tony looked up at him. “Was it… true?”

Bucky didn’t answer, instead taking Tony away from the busy roads, to a more secluded area behind the shops that lined the main street through town.

“Bucky?” Tony asked, his nerves beginning to act up once they were nearly alone.

“Nothing bad is gonna happen,” Bucky told him, feeling the way his innocent spouse tensed beside him. “I promise you, just trust me.”

Pepper’s words came back to Tony,  _ ‘Even if you feel you can’t trust anyone, at least trust your husbands’ _ , and he tried to believe her, but after everything that was happening in his life, it was proving difficult.

The sun was setting, the sky graying, and Bucky held Tony close, Tony’s back pressed against Bucky’s chest. “If it was true, would you fear me?” Bucky whispered in his ear.

“If it was… if you were trained so young…”

“If you knew I could easily end your life…”

Tony didn’t want to even entertain the thought, but Bucky held him tighter. “Bucky -”

“Not until you answer me, husband.”

“H-husband…” Hearing Bucky call him that out loud made it feel so real, too real and Tony didn’t know what to say, how to feel, what if he couldn’t answer and Bucky didn’t want him -

If  _ they _ didn’t want him…

“Do you…” His voice shook. “Do you care for me at all…?”

Bucky smiled. “I do care about you… Care about you a lot.”

“Then you wouldn’t want to hurt me… I hope.”

“You’re right… I wouldn’t…”

“So I won’t fear you, whether that other thing is true or not.” Bucky loosened his grip, watching Tony spin around to face him. “But if it’s not true…” Tony began, looking up into Bucky’s eyes, “then I don’t know if I can really trust anything else you guys say.”

“What…” Bucky started to ask.

“Only if it was true would you even ask… but if it was a lie, then it’d be a really dirty trick, even for you guys.”

Bucky held the back of Tony’s head with one hand. “Not a lie…”

“You’re sure…?” Tony needed to ask. If everything happened like they were saying…

“I’m sure. I lived through it, Tony. I’m pretty sure I would know whose face I saw every day.”

He didn’t add the fact that he had seen Obadiah before too.

Tony tried to see Pierce’s mansion from where they were, but Bucky noticed something else before he did, quickly pulling Tony against his chest again. “Bucky??”

“We should head back,” Bucky stated, keeping Tony close as they walked down the back road, and then down a random alley before getting back to the main street. It was like seeing a ghost, and Bucky did not want to be caught, especially with Tony being there. Thankfully it wasn’t long before they made it back home, Bucky ushering Tony inside first. After a quick check around, Bucky went through the door as well, making sure to lock it.

“What was that about?” Tony questioned him.

“Nothing,” Bucky quickly answered. “Should be close to dinner now, right? Go get ready.”

“That was  _ not _ nothing…”

Not wanting to discuss it with him, Bucky pulled Tony in again, this time into a kiss that caught Tony off guard. “Get ready for dinner now, husband,” Bucky murmured as they pulled away. He waited for Tony to run off, then he made his way back to the library, pulling the door open and relieved to see Steve still in there. When he looked up at him, Bucky said, “Saw one of them outside.”

“One of…”

“Pierce’s…”

Steve was quickly out of his chair, going up to Bucky. “What happened? Did they attack?”

Bucky shook his head. “He saw me though… Think he’s the one that killed your father.”

“He still works for him?”

“That guy was one of the best when I was still there,” Bucky explained. “Your old man saved me from ‘im that night, and he has the scar that was left.”

“Did he follow you?”

“No… Think he was sent after someone else. I couldn’t follow him, Steve, I had Tony with me.”

“Thank you for keeping him safe then.” Walking back to the desk, Steve finished addressing the envelope, slipping the letter inside once the ink had dried. “I’ll get this to one of the servants.”

“Okay…”

Steve came up to him again, giving Bucky a kiss. “I love you, Bucky.”

“Love you too…” When Steve started to leave, Bucky grabbed his arm to stop him. “I told Tony… about what happened with Pierce being true…”

“And?” Steve asked.

Looking into his eyes, Bucky said, “I think he believes me. I didn’t say anything about Obadiah, though.”

“That part will have to wait.”

Bucky nodded and let him go. He felt uncomfortable now that he was alone, fearing that Pierce might have someone in the home working for him. It could have been coincidence that he had seen Brock. Maybe having the past on his mind made him imagine things, but he was so certain that Brock had been real.

Bucky wrapped his arms around himself. He never wanted to return to that hell, and he would do everything he could to keep Pierce and Brock away from his family.


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner was another quiet affair, Sarah watching her son and Bucky closely as she wondered what could have possibly happened. A glance to Tony and she realized he was as confused as she was. “Steven,” she began, getting her son’s attention, “what is the matter?”

“Our visitor gave us some news, that’s all,” Steve told her.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. She knew that Rhodes had been a part of the Howling Commandos in the past, even if he was a bit young. He was like Peggy, youthful but useful. “What sort of news, Steven?”

“Mother, please do not ask. You don’t want to know it.”

“Just like your father,” she said. “You really are just a younger Joseph, aren’t you?”

Steve said nothing, staring at the food in front of him.

“Are you going to keep Anthony in the dark as well?” she asked him.

“Mother…”

“He might want to know,” Sarah added, peeking at Tony.

Tony clinked his silverware on the plate. “I would like to know what’s going on, yes…”

Looking up at him, Steve said, “Maybe later then.”

“Tonight?”

“Not tonight.”

Tony kept his eyes on his plate. “I thought you had nothing to hide from me.”

Steve should have known his own words come back to bite him. “Maybe tomorrow,” he offered.

“Tomorrow… I might be busy,” Tony said.

“Busy with what?” asked Bucky.

“There’s an auction tomorrow I would like to go to. I’m not selling anything, nor buying, just watching.”

“Why only watch?” Steve wondered.

“To see what other inventors in other lands can come up with,” Tony explained. “It’s interesting.”

“Do you want company?”

“No thank you…”

“Are you sure?” Bucky had to ask. “Not even for protection?”

“Do I need protection?” wondered Tony. “It should be fine, we’ve all known each other for years now. Even some of the buyers are regulars at the auctions.”

Steve and Bucky still felt a little uncomfortable with Tony going off on his own so soon, with no idea what could be waiting for him with him now using the Rogers name, but they couldn’t just tell him no. “Alright,” Steve told him. “You can go alone, if you must.” He ignored Bucky’s look of betrayal as Tony thanked him.

“I have never been to an auction,” Sarah realized. “You are certain you want no company with you, Anthony?”

“I am sure, ma’am.”

“Young man, you are married to my sons, you are my son as well. Call me mother.”

“Of course, mother…” he corrected.

“Now then, you two,” she said, looking to Steve and Bucky once more, “if you really do not want to tell me, you have to at least tell him, especially if you want his assistance, Steven.”

“In the morning?” Steve suggested to Tony. “Before you leave?”

Tony agreed to it, even though he feared he wouldn’t sleep much tonight because of it, worrying over what his spouses could be up to.

Dinner finished with more family appropriate chatter, with Sarah leaving for bed right after saying she was beginning to feel under the weather. Tony went with Steve and Bucky after bidding her a good night, the three of them wandering the halls.

“Where is a room I would be able to start working in?” he asked his husbands.

“We can get you set up in one after you come home,” Steve promised.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Of course he means it, doll,” Bucky told him, grinning at his reaction over the petname.

Tony wanted to cover his face with his hands so they couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. “Alright. After I get home then.”

“Will you be home before evening tomorrow?”

“I… think so,” Tony slowly said, not really certain. “If not by then, then late morning.”

“Who would you stay with?” Steve asked. “Can we trust them to keep you safe?”

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Steve,” Tony sighed. “I promise, I’ll be safe.”

“Sorry for being concerned for your health.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine.”

“No arguing,” Bucky interrupted them. “Let’s just have a nice rest of the evening, get some sleep in a bit…”

Tony was surprised. “You two aren’t going to do anything?”

“Do… what?” Bucky wondered, confused.

“Like what you two did…”

“Did you want us to?” Steve asked him. “You want our hands on you?”

Tony shook his head. “No, no I don’t.”

“Then we won’t. You don’t have to worry.”

“We will never do something to you you don’t want, Tony,” Bucky added. “We’re not like that.”

“We’ll wait until you’re ready before we touch you like that,” Steve finished.

“Oh.” Tony couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or disappointed. “I see. Well… in that case, can we go to bed soon?”

“You’re tired?”

“I’m surprised I slept at all last night.”

“We can lay down now,” said Bucky. “It’s fine. Do you need to stop by your room for anything first?”

“Um… actually, Bucky…”

“Yeah?”

“My room… it used to be yours, right?” Tony asked.

“That’s right.”

“So those are your clothes in there?”

“Oh. Sorry about those,” Bucky said.

“No, just… could I use one of your shirts to sleep in?”

Bucky turned his head to look at him. “You want to sleep in one of my shirts?”

“Unless you don’t want me to…”

“Tony, it’s not a problem. Really,” Bucky told him with a smile. “I think you’d look really cute in my clothes, actually.”

“I want to see that too,” said Steve.

Tony smiled up at them. “Well, thanks.”

“You don’t need to stop by your room then, if that’s all you need,” Steve continued. “You can just grab a shirt from our room.”

“Ah… Yeah… Yeah, I can, huh?”

Bucky put an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “You’re already the most adorable husband, you know?”

“And which one are you?”

“I’m the sexy one, obviously.”

“And Steve?”

“The dumb one, _obviously_ ,” Bucky answered with a look at Steve.

“Buck…”

“Already had to fix one mess with him, Stevie,” Bucky reminded him.

“I know,” Steve sighed. “Sorry about that again, Tony.”

“Yeah… Let’s not talk about that anymore,” Tony murmured. “Let’s just get ready for bed?”

The other two let it go, leading Tony to their bedroom, his nervousness starting to return. He was finally going to share a bed with his husbands.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony sighed as he pulled on the oversized shirt. Steve and Bucky had agreed to let him change alone, waiting just outside the bedroom door. He tried to calm down. This was just going to be a night of sleeping together, nothing more; they said so. Tony had to be able to trust them to keep their word.

But what a wild time it had been already.

Just married, told one thing by his uncle, another by his husbands, and having absolutely no idea which stories to believe. While Tony still wasn’t thrilled about the marriage, he was finding himself beginning to hope that what Obadiah had told him wasn’t true. Steve didn’t seem like the murderous type (but then what does the murderous type look like, really?), and Bucky… Bucky said he was trained for killing, but… the man seemed so gentle, so in awe of what he saw in the lab before they took Tony from his home.

What was the truth?

He had to find out.

There was a knock, breaking him from his thoughts. “Tony?” he heard Steve call.

“I’m done,” Tony answered him, quickly getting himself under the covers before looking up and watching the door open and his husbands walk back in.

“Already in bed, huh?” Bucky teased. “Aw, doll, wanted to see you in just my shirt.”

Tony felt his face begin to warm, peeking away. “Um, maybe… maybe tomorrow.”

“Do you really not have pants on?” Steve asked as he walked up to the bed. “That why you’re all covered up already?”

“He did only ask for a shirt,” said Bucky, pulling off his own.

Tony’s eyes slowly went over Bucky’s muscular frame, feeling himself heat up more and beginning to think this was a terrible, very terrible idea. _Nothing will happen_ , he told himself. _They said so._

But would that really be such a bad thing now?

“You know you’re staring, right?” Bucky politely informed him.

Tony bit his lip, finally moving his eyes up to Bucky’s face again.

“That’s better, husband.”

“R-right…” Tony muttered. He heard fabric moving behind him, probably Steve getting ready for bed as well. Bucky slipped under the covers, keeping his pants on still while Steve put out the light, the room going dark except for the moonlight pouring in from the window. Tony swallowed as he was surrounded by the two men, Bucky in front of him and Steve behind. “So…”

“You alright?” Bucky asked, sliding a little closer to him.

“I don’t know…” Tony admitted. “This is… I never shared a bed with anyone.”

“We won’t do anything to you,” Steve reminded him. “It’ll be okay.”

“What if I… wanted you to?” Tony wondered.

Bucky was the first to respond, “Then we would, but only if you told us. Is that what you want?”

“No, I just…”

“Do you know what you want?” asked Steve.

Tony shook his head.

“Then we won’t do anything.”

“Okay… Alright. Good.”

“Just relax,” said Bucky. “Tonight’s just about sleeping, getting used to the idea of all of us being together.”

Tony nodded, his fingers clutching at the pillow under his head. He couldn’t stop the nervousness, couldn’t shake the worry, or was it thrill, over the possibility of _something_ happening between them. It was ridiculous, but this was such new territory for him, he wasn’t sure what to really expect. Yes, they kept assuring him, but… but…

“Alright if we hold you?” Bucky asked him. “You’re so tense, I doubt you’ll get much sleep.”

“Um… okay…” Tony answered, and his husbands both moved closer, Steve wrapping his strong arms around him from behind while Bucky put an arm around Steve, keeping Tony effectively protected from anyone and anything, legs tangling underneath the covers.

He felt… safe. He felt protected, felt cared for. He didn’t expect this. Being this physically close to them opened up a vulnerability he thought would make him uncomfortable, but no. This was nice. Their hands never wandered to more intimate spots, never slipped under the shirt keeping him covered up.

It was wonderful.

And he did relax, he did find himself closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, his husbands following right behind. It was so much better this night than the one before, and when he awoke the next morning he felt so well rested, he had to wonder the last time he ever got such amazing sleep. _It had to have been before mother and…_

He tried to sit up, untangling his limbs from Steve and Bucky’s, but still waking them up in the end. “Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky sleepily asked him with a loud yawn.

“Sorry…” Tony apologized. “I was… Um… Sorry.”

“That didn’t answer his question…” Steve spoke, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I started… thinking about my parents…” Tony softly answered.

The two looked up at him.

“Just… Heh… I haven’t slept so well since… before their deaths.”

“Oh…” Steve pulled himself up beside him. “Do you think about it a lot?”

“Not… really.”

Bucky sat up next, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “We might be able to find out who did it, if you want us to.”

Tony took a breath. “What would you do if you found out who it was?”

Bucky lifted his head up, looking at Tony as he said, “If they aren’t like me, then I’d probably kill them.”

“Buck,” Steve said, “don’t do anything stupid. They should be tried.”

“And hung for their crime?” Bucky added. “They spilled blood first, Steve.”

“You aren’t like that. You aren’t what they tried to train you for.”

“You don’t know what I’m really like, Stevie,” Bucky pointed out, his voice low as he spoke. “I’m not violent just to be violent, but for those that hurt people I care about?”

“You care about me that much?” Tony interrupted. “You really do?”

“Of course I do, doll,” Bucky told him. “You haven’t figured that out yet?”

“I just…”

“You’re more in your head,” said Steve, sliding an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him closer. “You should try getting to know us. We’re curious about you, you know.”

“We are married, after all, not like we’re going to stay strangers forever,” Bucky mumbled.

“Do you just not believe us when we say it?” Steve wondered.

“We just met…” Tony explained. “How can you…”

“Sometimes time doesn’t matter.”

When Tony didn’t say anything else, Bucky asked him, “So when are you leaving today?”

“Oh. I…” _I don’t want to now, this is…_ “Maybe after breakfast.”

“Yeah? Will you eat with us?”

“Of course…”

Bucky smiled at him. “Good.”

They spent a little extra time in bed together before Steve and Bucky left the room for Tony, allowing him privacy so he could dress in peace (although Bucky had pouted about still not being able to see Tony in only his shirt). After they were all presentable, they had gone down for breakfast, talking together more now than the entire time they had known each other so far. It was relaxed, it was comfortable.

It wasn’t until Tony had a bag packed with a change of clothes that his husbands began to worry. “You’re sure you can trust whoever you’re staying with?” Steve asked him again as he helped Tony into the carriage.

“Yes, Steve, nothing will happen to me,” Tony tried to assure him once more.

“Can you defend yourself if something does?” Bucky asked him next.

“Yes, Bucky, I can protect myself if necessary.” He looked at both of them as they stood outside, honestly hoping that what he was telling them was the truth. The fact was he was beginning to feel concern over this trip, but he was getting frustrated with the Rogers’ library. _If I don’t come back, I…_

He leaned out of the carriage, pulling Steve into a kiss first before doing the same for Bucky. “I’ll return tomorrow,” he told them, sitting down as the carriage door was shut.

_Please let this be a safe trip._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like reading about forbidden magic? Check out **[A Lie to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717800)**.

Obadiah guided Alexander through the mansion. “We have plenty of rooms to house the extra children, but when I hear word that my nephew will be visiting -”

“Still calling him nephew, are you?” Alexander interrupted. “You’ve grown too soft over the years.”

“Now, Alexander…”

“I still want him, Obadiah. You only need to name your price.”

Obadiah began to tense. “I have told you, I am not giving him to you. I don’t care what you are willing to pay.”

“All men come with a price tag, old friend,” Alexander told him. “I remember yours, and it was not all that much, if I remember correctly. Just enough to pay off old debts that you wouldn’t want Howard knowing about.”

“And I’ve returned the favor plenty,” Obadiah replied.

Alexander smirked. “And then request my services, over and over. Don’t make me use that against you to get the boy. I think I’ve been rather patient.”

“Alexander, I will not be handing Tony over to you.”

As they came to a stop at the door, Alexander let out a small sigh. “Oh, Obadiah… You may have just sealed your own fate.” He gave the entrance hall a lookover. “This place will soon be mine, and everything in it.”

“I’m not selling.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Alexander murmured, stepping outside.

Obadiah watched as the man left, beginning to feel a wave of dread spread over him. He worried about what Alexander might be planning, hoping that Tony would stay away at least long enough for him to fix things.

* * *

Tony quietly sat as the carriage rode along on the road, his eyes on his hands as they rested atop his knees. He knew that if his husbands were right, he was taking a huge risk, but if they were wrong, if he found out that his uncle had been right…

Then maybe he would no longer feel conflicted.

Closing his eyes, he silently prayed that Dummy and U would be safe if he never returned. He felt that at least Bucky would make sure that they wouldn’t break, but he couldn’t feel completely certain on it.

Everything was a mess.

He opened his eyes, glancing at the window, seeing the wooded area outside. Wasn’t this…

“Excuse me,” he called out to the driver, “could you please stop?”

“Sir, don’t you know where we -”

“I do, that’s why I’m asking you to stop,” Tony told him.

As the carriage slowly rolled to a stop, Tony opened the door and stepped out. This was it. This was where his mother and father were killed all those years ago.

He walked further into the woods, passing the stone tablets, hearing the grass with every step. What was it like for them that day? What did his mother hear?

Tony had heard rumors that his mother was found further out, that his father was still inside the carriage when he bled out. She must have crawled to her final resting place, which would have been a straight enough line if the killer left after inflicting a fatal wound.

Why did she leave her husband? Why get to a more secluded area?

What did she hide?

After first looking to the driver, Tony marched deeper in. He didn’t know what he would find, if there was anything, but maybe…

She wouldn’t have made it very far, but just enough that searchers couldn’t find her body right away. He scanned the area, focusing on the various trees. Maybe one hid something, but it would need to be low. Where? What would be hiding? He couldn’t remember if anything was missing. He couldn’t remember a lot about what happened that night, or the days following it.

“Sir Rogers?” he suddenly heard, getting him to look around for Steve, but after not finding his husband, instead seeing the driver staring right back, Tony realized that the man had addressed _him_. “Should you really be going in there?”

“You think I shouldn’t,” Tony muttered, turning back to the trees.

“I was advised to keep you safe,” the driver continued, swallowing as he nervously walked from the road. He wasn’t much older than Tony. “Could we please leave?”

“Are you my ride home as well?” Tony asked.

“No, sir, just to get you to where you’re heading.”

“Then maybe the next one will allow me to search more,” he said, facing the driver. “And you will not tell my husbands what I am doing, is that understood?”

“Sir, I can’t just -”

“I will pay you to keep your mouth shut.”

The man quieted, giving him a nod as he led Tony back up to the carriage. Tony’s search would have to continue after at least a day. He didn’t expect his husbands to have spoken to the driver about his safety.

They continued onward, eventually making their way into Tony’s home city, the carriage slowly coming to a stop in front of his childhood home. He watched as another visitor left, turning and going the way they had just come from. Who was his Uncle Obie entertaining earlier?

Tony didn’t come out until after the other carriage was gone from the area. Once he was certain they were gone, he paid the driver and then walked up to the door, using the knocker to get the attention of the servants inside. As the door was pulled open, the servant stared at him. “Master Tony…”

“Don’t alert anyone, please,” Tony told them as he went inside. “Who just left?”

“Lord Alexander Pierce, sir.”

“Was it?” He patted the servant’s shoulder before walking away, marching down the hall. Too many questions plagued him.

There was still light in Obadiah’s office, and Tony could hear that someone was inside. Hoping his uncle was alone, Tony came up to the door, peeking inside. “Uncle…” he greeted the aging man, causing Obadiah to look up at him.

“Tony!” he exclaimed, coming over to him. “What you brings you back so soon?”

“Life there is very chaotic,” Tony explained. “I needed something a little more familiar, I guess.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you, but this isn’t a very good time.”

“Why isn’t it a good time for me to come home?” the young man wondered. “What are you doing in my absence?”

“Nothing really, just…” Obadiah struggled to find a quick explanation, having not expected to see Tony again so quickly and without warning.

“What were you doing, uncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my **[brainstorming/worldbuilding blog](http://somiko-raven-world-building.tumblr.com)** to see what I'm planning on writing in the future! Also reblogs writing tips and references!
> 
> Also check out my **[main blog](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com)**!


	21. Chapter 21

“Well, you see,” Obadiah began, “I’ve been having… meetings.”

“What sort of meetings?”

“Now, now, you don’t need to worry about that,” the man quickly said. “You’re a married man now, you don’t have to worry about anything with the Stark name ever again.”

“But what if I do worry?” Tony asked him. “Uncle, I’ve been hearing troubling things about your friend Alexander Pierce. Is there any truth to them?”

“What exactly are you hearing?”

“That he trains children into being murderers.”

Silence…

“Is it true, Uncle Obie?”

“Of course not, Tony,” Obadiah tried to assure him. “Do you really think I would associate with someone like that? What kind of man do you think I am? When your parents passed, I kept you safe, helped you make a name for yourself, now you think my friend is some sort of monster?”

Tony frowned. It was true, Obadiah had done his best to raise Tony after his parents were killed, but… but what if…

Was everyone in the Rogers home trying to trick him? Did they have some sort of vendetta against Obadiah? Against the Stark family?

But Steve and Bucky… Tony didn’t want to believe they could be so cold, that they could play such a cruel trick. He wanted to believe them, but he wanted to believe Obadiah.

Only one side could possibly be right, and he feared both possibilities.

“Why was your friend here?” he suddenly questioned his father’s old friend. “What sort of meeting were you having with him?”

“We were having a friendly chat,” Obadiah tried to explain.

“Friendly chat?”

“Yes.” There was a pause before Obadiah sighed. “Although, I may have to sell the property soon. You might want to get anything you want to keep before you leave.”

“Selling? Why?”

“You’re no longer here, the equipment will be unused…”

“Let me speak to my husband,” Tony said. “He may be able to afford it. We’ll have his family’s home and my family’s home.”

“I already have a buyer,” Obadiah tried to say.

“I don’t care, I’ll talk to Steve about it. You can’t just sell my home without warning!”

“You are no longer a Stark, Tony, you don’t get a say.”

“Of course I do! Obie, this is ridiculous, there’s no reason to sell anything.”

“There’s no arguing this. It’s already done.”

“But -”

“Get what you need and then leave, Tony,” Obadiah stated one more time.

Again… Again everything was changing.

Tony felt sick. This couldn’t be happening.

* * *

Steve happened to be passing the front door late that evening when he heard the knocker banging. Walking up to the door, he pulled it open, seeing their husband standing there with one bag more than he left with that morning. “Tony??”

“H-hey…”

Steve pulled him inside, grabbing the luggage next so he could shut the door. Stepping in front of Tony, he asked him, “What happened?”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“I went home…” Tony confessed. “I’m sorry I lied, I went home to talk to Obie and… and…”

“You went back?” Steve tried to keep his voice under control, but the anger and the worry threatened to seep into his words. He couldn’t tell his husband how dangerous Obadiah was just yet though, no matter how much he wanted to. “And then what?” he calmly asked.

“H-he’s selling it,” Tony explained. “He’s selling my home…”

“Maybe we can -”

“He has a buyer…”

“That was fast…” Steve muttered.

“Lord Pierce was leaving as I arrived…” Tony told him next.

Steve kept quiet, pulling Tony against his chest. “It’s alright…” He needed to get a new team together soon. It sounded like Pierce must be the buyer, which could only mean he was either moving the children, or collecting more and needed the extra space. “How about you go up to the room? Bucky’s in there already.”

“Yeah…?”

“Mhm. He’s been missing you pretty badly. Go surprise him.”

“My bags…”

“I’ll get them,” Steve promised.

“Okay…”

Steve placed a kiss to the top of his head. “Go on now.”

Tony pulled away, slowly going up the stairs. He felt… he just didn’t know anymore. When was everything going to stop being so stressing and complicated and hellish and… he just wanted it all to stop happening all at once.

Once at the top of the staircase, Tony walked to his husbands’ bedroom, almost going to his own instead, but he didn’t want to be alone right now. He opened the door, peeking inside. “Buck…?” he softly called, getting the other’s attention.

“Tony.” Bucky went over to him, shirt already gone for the night. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

“He’s selling my home…”

“Who is?”

“Obie…”

* * *

Chatter continued around her as she sipped her drink. It had been years since she had to think about that night, but now everyone was talking about the Stark heir marrying into the Rogers family.

_Stark…_

That was the name she was given. It had been easy. Ride up in the carriage ordered by Stane, and the couple simply climbed on, not once questioning her age or anything.

She finished the job, and then left.

They had all talked about the boy that escaped with that man, the one that sliced Brock’s face open and then locked him in that room.

The man was killed before he could get to an exit, but the boy, Bucky, was long gone. They saw it could be done, so she left. She had no one supervising her that night.

It was so easy.

She wasn’t sure if others escaped after her or not, if others even had the opportunity to leave. After losing two, surely Pierce would make certain it would not happen again.

Setting her glass down, she looked up, watching the man that had walked inside. Maybe he was the one meeting with her. He made it obvious though with the way he kept looking around the place before making his way to her table. “You Romanoff?” he questioned her.

“Are you the hawk?” she questioned back.

“Not _the hawk_ , it’s _Hawkeye_ ,” he sighed, dropping into a chair. “So, you wanna talk with Rogers too, huh?”

“If he’s serious about the situation. We’ve only been hearing from other sources, not the man himself, right?”

“Rhodes, yeah. He says Rogers is serious, and that one husband, Bucky I think, he’s gonna be in the field.”

“Bucky?”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, actually, I do.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you have to be so goddam giddy? What, did a lady actually pay attention to you last night?”

“You’re just jealous because they like me more than they like you.”

James shook his head at the two men, wishing he was out of earshot so he didn’t have to listen to their idiotic chatter, but they were all waiting for Steve and Bucky to arrive. He had a week to get a group together, but wasn’t able to get the former Commandos to join; they gave varying excuses, one being that they felt Steve might not be… as willing to do what needed to be done. Joseph had to make many difficult choices for the cause, and Steve seemed far too kind for the job.

Well… there was _one_ former Howling Commando that leapt at the chance to rejoin the fight, and James wasn’t surprised at all to see her, standing tall with her hair up. “Glad you could join us,” he told her.

“Of course,” Peggy said, looking over the young men that were gathered. “They all seem…”

“Stupid?” James offered.

“Eager…”

“I guess you could say that. Guys, guys,” James started as he walked over to the two that had been chatting.

Peggy sighed, wondering how well this new team was really going to do up against Pierce. There was talk that he was ‘recruiting’ again, and she could only wonder how far along their training of the young children was, at what point they became merciless killers. She didn’t know how long he had Bucky, but he had said that the other boy, Brock he called him, was already there when he arrived, already so cold and vicious and ready for a fight.

A woman with bright red hair approached the group, one of the guys whistling to her in greeting. “Glad you could make it!” he called out to her, getting a light slap to the back of his head by the other as James just rolled his eyes at them. “Hey, she knows Bucky.”

“Does she, Barton?” James asked him. “Sure she didn’t trick you?”

“I really don’t think she would,” Barton told him. “She seemed to _really_ know him, you know?”

“ _Really_ know him, huh?”

“We sort of grew up together,” the woman said as she came up to them.

James turned to her. “So you were one of Pierce’s.”

“It wasn’t by choice. We were found at around the same time. He was a good kid, just don’t piss him off.”

“See, and Rogers married him,” Barton added.

“And what’s wrong with that?” James questioned. “You don’t even know the guy.”

“Neither do you,” the woman stated.

“Bucky is not cruel,” Peggy cut in. “He’s a very kind soul. You did not see him the day Joseph got him out of there. He was confused, temporarily mute. Steve was the only thing that he seemed to notice.”

“There’s a reason for that,” said the woman, but everyone quieted as Steve and Bucky finally arrived.

Steve quietly looked at the crew James was able to make. “Well… this is it?”

“The old men didn’t want to go again,” James explained.

“Fine…” He smiled as he saw Peggy. “I see you got my letter.”

“Yes, and what a formal invitation it was,” she said. “I thought we were friends, not acquaintances. I thought you did not know how to speak so proper.”

“Guess he was tryin’ to show off,” Bucky murmured with a glance to his husband.

“Quiet,” Steve said to him, receiving a smile in return. “So, everyone, all… five of you?” He sighed a moment. “You understand that we are going after Alexander Pierce, yes? This is a dangerous job. You may get injured, you may get killed. Bucky and I will be out there with you -”

“I need to stop you there,” James quickly spoke up. “Need I remind you how your mother was alone after your father was killed? You can’t both go into the field.”

“She had me there for her,” Steve answered him.

“And what does your other husband, Tony, have if you both lose your lives? There is no heir, Rogers, what will he have after you’re both gone? I hate to say it, but your mother won’t be around forever… You’ll be leaving him completely alone.”

There was a pause, and Steve looked to Bucky. “Well…” Bucky softly said, “he is right…”

“I don’t want you out there without me,” Steve told him.

“But he’s right, Stevie, I don’t want Tony alone either.”

Pulling Bucky against him, Steve whispered, “Then you stay and I’ll go into the field.”

“But -”

“They need their leader. That was my father’s role, and it’s the role I’m taking on. You can keep Tony safe at home while we’re away.”

Bucky didn’t want Steve to be out there without him either, but he didn’t argue. Steve was right. “Okay… but if I hear something’s happened to you, I’ll go to Hell myself and kick your ass for leavin’ us.”

“Wow, thanks…”

“You know why, husband.”

Clearing his throat, Steve turned to the group again. “Alright. In that case, Bucky will stay behind and I will be in the field.”

“Do you think these guys know what they’re doing, Sammy?” Barton quietly asked his friend, giving him a nudge with his shoulder.

“I highly doubt they know what they’re doing… and please don’t call me ‘Sammy’.”

“Why not?”

“What if I called you ‘Clinty’?”

“Wow, I didn’t know you felt that way about me, Sam,” Clint teased.

“You are impossible,” Sam groaned.

Peggy let out a breath. Maybe James was right about the idiot comment after all. Steve had his work cut out for him with this lot. She would do what she could to help now that she had more free time to help with the fight. She couldn’t tell him it was because her engagement was ended the moment she received the letter, but she had to go. Loyalty to Joseph, which now became loyalty to Steve, always came first.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony was quietly reading with Sarah in the library when he heard her start coughing. The sound was harsh, violent, and he quickly looked over at her. “Are you alright?”

Once the coughing settled she gave him a nod. “Yes... Sorry for worrying you.”

“You don’t need a physician?”

“No, son, I do not. I wouldn’t want to worry my boys.”

“You’re sure…?”

“Anthony, dear… Thank you, but really, I am fine,” she told him again. “But how have you been? I heard from Steven that you were very upset when you arrived home that evening. Your home is being sold?”

“Yes,” Tony answered softly. “Uncle… Obadiah said that I have no say in what happens… because I am no longer a Stark… I wasn’t even allowed to talk to Steve about maybe buying it because there was already a buyer.”

“And you think the buyer is Pierce?” she asked.

“He was leaving when I arrived. I just missed him.”

Sarah nodded again. “Why did you return there so quickly?”

“I…” Tony let out a sigh, placing the book on his lap. “I keep getting different stories from everyone. One side always saying the other is evil. I just want answers because I’m so confused on what’s going on.”

“We are not evil, Anthony,” Sarah was quick to say. “Alexander Pierce uses people like tools. When Joseph told me about Pierce using children as murderers… I didn’t want to believe that.” Tony looked up at her as she continued. “He said he even saw proof the night one of his men was killed by a young boy.”

“That really happened?”

“I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t think anyone could be that cruel. But then came the night he died… He had rescued one child from that place, Anthony, and that was your husband Bucky. Bucky didn’t see Joseph get killed. I’m glad he didn’t. How would he feel if he actually witnessed the man that saved him being gunned down for it?”

Tony bit his lip. He never thought Sarah Rogers to be a liar, and to hear her explain what happened… “Do you know anything about my parents’ murder?” he whispered.

“I think they were on their way here,” Sarah told him. “Your father and Joseph worked together. I think he and Maria were going to come here and make sure we were alright, but…”

“I see…”

“I’m sorry, Anthony, I -” She had to stop speaking as another painful fit of coughing struck her.

Tony hurried to Sarah’s side. “Lady Rogers…” Not knowing what to do or where anyone was, he stayed with her. As she finally began to calm down again, he said, “I think you do need a physician, ma’am.”

“I don’t.”

“Please, if you’re really sick -”

“Anthony… you really are a sweet boy. I’m glad you’re with them…”

“Lady Rogers…” He didn’t like how weak she was suddenly sounding, the gasping for breath. “Where can I find someone that can help you?”

“I… I-I don’t think that will work.”

“Is this why we haven’t been seeing you? How long have you been sick?”

Sarah put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a hug. “Longer than symptoms have shown.”

What could he do?

Thankfully they began to hear voices down the hall, and Tony recognized them as his husbands. When Sarah let go of him, he rushed to the door, spotting the two. “Steve, Bucky!” he called them, getting their attention.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Steve asked as they went to him.

“Your mother,” he explained, “she’s very sick, but doesn’t want to see a doctor…”

Steve stared at him a moment before going into the library to talk to her, leaving Bucky and Tony in the hall. “How bad?” Bucky softly asked.

“Real bad…” Tony told him. “I don’t know how long exactly she’s been ill, but… right now, she’s…”

“We have a guy that might be able to help,” Bucky told him, “but if she doesn’t want treatment…”

“She said she doesn’t. I don’t know if Steve will convince her otherwise…”

“He’ll sure try.” Peeking in the doorway, Bucky saw Steve kneeling with his mother, their voices just low enough for him to not make out what they were saying. Turning back to Tony, he said, “We’ll go get him anyway. If nothing else, maybe he can make her comfortable.”

They began walking down the hall, Tony taking Bucky’s hand after a few steps. Bucky held it firmly in his. “She told me about that night…” Tony said, “when Joseph died… when you escaped…”

“Do you still have doubts?”

“No… Bucky, I’m sorry…”

Bucky gently squeezed Tony’s hand. “It’s alright. Just glad you don’t think I was lyin’ to you.”

“Yeah… and Pierce will own my home…”

Bucky stopped to look at him.

“... because Obadiah decided to sell it right after I left.”

“Tony…”

Tony sighed. “He knows, doesn’t he?”

“What?” Bucky asked, not understanding.

“Obadiah knows about the children…”

Bucky didn’t want to have this talk with him, especially without Steve. “Tony, we’ll talk about it later.”

“Why later?”

“Because mother needs a doctor now,” he answered, pulling Tony along.

“I know she does but we can talk too!”

“He does, alright!?”

There was a moment of quiet after the outburst.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered as they stopped. “Obadiah knows about them. I know it because Pierce was going to sell me to him. Tony, Obadiah was going to purchase me and have me kill your parents.”

“What… he…” All those years with Obadiah, looking up to him, the man always encouraging his inventing, and now to hear… to learn that Obadiah was behind his parents’ murder... “You… you can’t be serious…”

“I wish I wasn’t…”

Tony pulled out of his grip, staring at him. “He couldn’t have…”

“Tony, everything else we’ve said has been true, you know that,” Bucky told him.

“He wouldn’t have paid to have his friend killed!”

“Tony -”

“Shut up!”

Bucky backed up a step. “Okay…”

Tony tried to keep his breathing under control as he struggled to make sense of the last bit of information Bucky had given him. Obadiah Stane knew about the children, that Tony could believe now with how quickly his property was being sold. Obadiah Stane hired someone to kill his parents? That… that was something he just could not accept.

Obadiah Stane was there every day, he was like a member of the family, he comforted Tony after his parents’ passed, raised him like his own… He was like a brother to Howard. How could he pay for Howard and his wife to be murdered? What was there to gain? Tony was allowed to keep all of his earnings from the auctioning of his inventions if he chose to. Obadiah never asked for anything, only helping him to understand the financial needs of the home.

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

“What would he gain from that…” he whispered to Bucky.

Bucky chose not answer, instead saying, “We don’t have a lot of time, Tony. We need to get the doctor for Lady Rogers, right?”

Tony stepped away from him. “You get the doctor then… I’m going to my room.”

“Tony, please,” Bucky pleaded, but Tony was already heading down the hall. With a frustrated sigh, Bucky turned and went the direction they had been going. He just hoped Tony wouldn’t decide to run home again.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun had set a while ago, the air feeling chilly as the boy wandered down the road. He knew the rumors about kids disappearing, but he needed to find something to eat. When else was he going to find food? During the day when everyone could see him?

Harley stopped in his tracks, thinking he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head but found no one there. Maybe it was just his imagination, paranoia growing due to the stories being told throughout town. He started moving again, coming to one of the vendor stalls. There were still some pieces of dropped fruit beside it.

But Harley never had a chance to reach for it before he was lifted off the ground.

“Let me go!” he cried out, struggling against his abductor, trying to kick himself free, but it was no use. He was carried through the empty alleys, and he fought harder when the mansion came into view. “Stop!! Please, don’t!!”

He was taken around the back, into what looked like a shed and dropped to the floor. Harley stared up at the man that had taken him. “Go,” the man said and Harley rose to his feet, getting pushed down the hall. He could hear noise around them, but it was too dark to see anything, and then before he knew it he was shoved into a cage, falling to the floor again. He heard the slam of the door, and the shuffling of shoes leaving.

Harley nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand went to his shoulder, turning to see another boy not much older. “Hey,” the boy whispered, giving Harley a small smile. “Did he hurt you…?” Harley shook his head and the other boy gave a sigh of relief. “Good. Some guys… they’re really not nice.”

“Doing  _this_  isn’t nice,” Harley argued, walking around until he bumped into metal bars.

“You’re right, it’s not.”

Harley’s hands wrapped around the bars as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. “What’s your name…?” he quietly asked the boy with him.

“It’s Peter. Yours?”

“Harley… Do they at least feed us?”

“Yeah, but we have to wait until morning,” Peter answered him, hearing Harley groan in frustration. “Sorry.”

“No… I’ve waited this long, what’s another night…”

Peter walked up to the bars, standing beside Harley as he leaned against them. “Don’t worry. Some of the other new kids have been saying that they heard people talking about the Howling Commandos, and that they’ll be making a comeback. And this time they’re gonna stop all this once and for all.”

Harley gave him a look. “Aren’t they fairy tales? They never really existed.”

“Well… maybe not, but -”

“We’re probably stuck here for the rest of our lives…”

Peter shrugged, looking across the hall at the others. “Some of us would rather believe in them, you know?”

“I guess… Do you know any stories about them? Want to share them?” Harley asked.

With a smile, Peter turned to him. “Sure thing.”

* * *

Bucky sighed as he waited in the hallway. There was a chance that Steve was about to lose his mother to illness, and Bucky may have just chased Tony away for good. He shouldn’t have added that part about Stane, should have kept quiet about the whole thing, but Tony just had to keep it up.

What was he going to do?

The door to the infirmary opened and Doctor Banner stepped out. “Well, she’s fallen asleep for now,” he told Bucky.

“Will she recover?” Bucky whispered to him.

“I don’t know,” Doctor Banner answered. “I know it’s not the kind of answer you’re wanting to hear, but I just don’t know. She said she’s been ill for a long time, only now are the symptoms noticeable for everyone else. She’s really weak, Bucky, but I’m also worried about Steve.”

“How is he?”

“Not too good. He doesn’t want to leave her side.”

“Can you really blame him?”

“No, but he keeps crowding around her. I know he’s concerned, I am too, but I can’t help her if he’s in the way. I don’t want to be rude to him, but…”

“I can try talking to him about it later,” Bucky said, turning when he heard someone coming down the hall, and was surprised to see Tony, the smaller man stopping as soon as Bucky’s eyes landed on him. “Tony…”

Giving a single nod to Bucky, Tony slowly approached Doctor Banner. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

“Maybe if I was able to run some tests...” Doctor Banner sighed. “So you’re the third in their marriage?”

“Just call him our husband,” Bucky said before Tony could respond.

“I wasn’t meaning anything rude. But I have to say, Anthony? Is that it? You’re not looking great yourself, are you feeling alright?”

“Call me Tony, please…”

“Okay, Tony. Are you okay?”

Tony glanced at Bucky before saying, “It’s been a very stressful marriage so far.”

“I’m sure it has, those two can be idiots sometimes.”

Bucky stared at Tony.  _He said ‘so far’... does that mean…_  “Tony, you’re not leaving us?”

“No.”

It was just one word, but it had to be enough for now.

“Doctor, is there anything important you can tell us about Lady Rogers’ condition?” Tony asked.

“Just that we should do what we can to keep her comfortable. You guys should go in, at least keep an eye on Steve.”

Tony looked to Bucky, expecting him to just go inside, but Bucky only held his gaze. “You’re not going?”

“I’m waiting for you to decide you’re going in with me,” Bucky told him. “You weren’t with us for long, but she’s still a mother to you too.”

“Moreso for you.”

“Tony,” Bucky sighed, “please.”

Tony walked up to him, lightly taking Bucky’s hand. “Okay…”

Bucky gave Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze and they went up to the door, entering the infirmary together. Steve was still by Sarah’s side, keeping her hand in his. Bucky led Tony to the available chair on the other side of her bed, allowing him to take a seat. “You’re both here…” they heard Steve murmur, the man looking up at them.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Bucky questioned, leaning down to kiss Steve on the top of his head.

“Well, not surprised to see you… but…”

“We’re family, right…?” Tony replied.

Bucky and Steve both looked at him. Steve reached his free hand over to Tony, holding onto one of his. “You’re right. We  _are_  family.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a minute, and when he did, he said, “And family shouldn’t have secrets, right…?”

“And family shouldn’t lie…” Tony added.

“I didn’t -” Bucky began, thinking Tony was bringing up what he said about Stane, but Tony shook his head.

“I’m having a hard time believing it… but you were right… you didn’t lie about anything else… how would this be different?”

Looking between them, Steve needed to ask, “What happened between you two?”

“He asked me about Stane knowing about the kids,” Bucky quietly explained. “I told him the truth… that Stane did know, because he was trying to buy me off Pierce to…”

Tony remained silent as Steve nodded. “The day the three of us met,” he said, “Bucky recognized him… He told me that night. But…” Tony’s eyes met his, “we aren’t completely certain that was why Stane wanted to buy Bucky, but with the timing… it makes sense that was his reason.”

“And about what he could gain…” Bucky spoke up again, “he was able to get someone close to us.”

 _The marriage…_  Tony felt sick. Obadiah never cancelled the arrangement his father made. In fact, he seemed happy about the idea.

 _‘I want you to infiltrate them, find anything you can that could be used to bring that family and their friends to_ justice _.’_ Obadiah’s words sounded colder than he first thought. _‘They’ve been getting away with everything for far too long.’_

_‘But I have to marry into the family to do this?’_

_‘Because they’ll let their guard down. They won’t share their secrets with just anyone, Tony, but the husband of Steve Rogers? You’ll see everything eventually. They’ll probably try to spin it so they sound like they’re doing ‘the right thing’, but they’re not. Alexander has been trying to get the lot of them arrested, but they cover their tracks well.’_

_‘Do you really think they’ll let me know anything?’_

_‘They’ll have to in the end.’_

He now knew what Obadiah had to gain. Tony was meant to be the tool used against Steve. Obadiah must have expected them to let Tony in on everything right from the start, but that wasn’t the case. If anything, all the facts were pointing to Obadiah and Pierce being the evil ones.

“How do we stop them…?” he whispered to his husbands.

“It has to wait,” Bucky stated.

“It can’t wait,” Tony argued, glaring at him. “There’s kids out there dealing with who knows what, they can’t just wait.”

“We can’t do anything while Steve’s mother is like this, Tony.”

“But, Bucky -”

“He’s right, Buck…” came Steve’s voice. “But Bucky has a point too…”

“You can’t go out there, Stevie,” Bucky told him.

“I know… I have to stay here… I can’t leave her.”

Bucky looked at his two husbands. If no one did anything, Tony would probably do something stupid like try taking Stane on himself. But if Steve tried to put up a fight, his worry over his mother would cloud his thoughts. “I’ll take the team and go,” he decided. “You guys are both staying put.”

“Bucky…”

“Steve, you need to take care of mother,” Bucky reminded him. “And, Tony, you need to take care of Steve. Banner’s worried about him.”

“He doesn’t need to worry about me,” said Steve.

“He knows what he’s talking about,” Bucky told him.

“You can’t go alone,” Tony pointed out.

“I didn’t say I was goin’ alone,” Bucky said. “I’m takin’ Steve’s team. I’ll talk to Rhodes about information on anyone associated with those guys.”

Steve stood to give Bucky a hug. “Please be careful out there…”

“Of course, Stevie…”

Tony got to his feet as well. “Are you sure you don’t want me coming with you?”

“I want you safe… come here.” Bucky pulled Tony into the hug. “Don’t worry, we’ll stop them.”

“You think so…?”

“I know we will.”

Tony held onto his husbands tighter. Why did he have a horrible feeling about this? Knowing that children were being trained so young to become murderers for hire… What was Bucky going to encounter out there? Was he really going to be alright?


	25. Chapter 25

Waiting for the team to arrive made Bucky anxious, feigning calmness as he sat on a crate. He was going to be going out there, taking out his former captor’s men; people willingly buying young killers, and those that had stayed, growing older and colder and far more dangerous. Bucky had somewhat of an idea on what to expect out in the field like this, but he still didn’t want to fight the ones he knew.

“We early?” The voice caught Bucky by surprise and he looked up to see a young man watching him, a woman standing with him. Bucky didn’t remember seeing these two at the last meeting. “Where is everyone?”

“Pietro, you are too eager,” the woman said. “Patience, remember?”

“Waiting takes too long.”

Bucky rose to his feet. “Who are you two?”

“We heard that the Commandos were coming back,” the man explained. “Thought maybe we could help.”

“And how would you help?” Bucky questioned.

“What would you need us to do?”

“How bloody are you willing to get your hands?”

The woman stepped around her companion, her eyes never leaving Bucky’s as she told him, “As bloody as you need.”

“Are you willing to fight children?” Bucky watched as she stiffened. “The people we’re going after abduct and train children into a life of murder. You might encounter some of ‘em if you really want to join up.”

“Kids are used for assassinations of high-ranked individuals rather than general killing,” stated another woman as she showed up with Clint.

Bucky did recognize her from before, but also from… “You were one of his, weren’t you?”

“Look at that, you do remember me,” Natasha teased before sending a look to the two kids. “New recruits?”

“Don’t know. What are you doing here?”

“I escaped not long after you did,” she said to Bucky. “You were already quite known among us because of it, you know. The boy that got away.”

“Stop, please.”

“It’s true. They might still be talking about us there.”

Bucky sighed. It was bad enough he was going to be doing this without Steve by his side, now he had to deal with his past before even going on a mission. “I didn’t escape, I was rescued.”

“Details.”

Clint eyed everyone silently before he spoke up. “So, what’s the plan? Reunion first, then rescue kids? Where’s Rogers?”

“Steve can’t fight for awhile,” Bucky informed him. “His mother has fallen very ill. He and Tony will be staying with her while she recovers.”

“Ah man, that sucks.”

A few more arrived, noticing the two new youngsters. “I don’t remember you two,” James stated.

“We are here to help,” the woman told him.

“What are your names?”

“Her name is Wanda,” answered her companion. “I’m Pietro. We’re siblings that just want to help you guys out.”

“I never saw you guys when I was looking for recruits,” said James. “How do we know you really want to help us?”

“You sound very paranoid.”

“You need to be paranoid when it comes to someone like Pierce.”

“Maybe the kids are being honest and you really are paranoid,” Clint cut in.

“Not all of us just accept people the moment we meet them,” Sam reminded him.

“Natasha’s good. I know it. I bet the kids are too.”

“You don’t know anything about them.”

“Neither do you guys!”

This inner fight was not something Bucky wanted to deal with. They had a job they needed to discuss and get started on. “Put the kids on the mission and we’ll see how it goes,” Bucky said to his team, raising his voice so he would be heard over the arguing. As the rest quieted down, he scanned the group, seeing that Peggy was missing. He could only hope that she was alright.

* * *

It had been years since she was last at the Rogers’ home, but this was something she knew she needed to do. She was just about to join the team when she overheard Bucky saying that Lady Rogers was ill, that Steve was going to remain by her side. Peggy wanted to hope it wasn’t too serious, but she knew that if it was bad enough that Steve would be absent from something he believed in so strongly, it couldn’t be as simple as a minor cold. No, it had to be something far worse.

She marched up the steps to the door, using the knocker. It took a minute or two for it to open, Pepper smiling when she saw her. “Peggy, it’s been a long time.”

“Indeed it has. May I please be allowed in? I heard about Lady Rogers…”

“She’s sleeping right now.”

“Would it be alright if I spoke to Steve then?” Peggy tried.

Pepper stepped aside for her, allowing the other woman entry. “You’ll have to be quiet. We don’t want her waking up,” she said as she closed the door again. “Sleeping seems to be the only time she isn’t suffering.”

“What does she have?”

“Banner isn’t sure yet.”

“I thought he was a professional physician.”

“When he’s allowed to do his job, yes,” Pepper told her, leading Peggy to the infirmary.

Peggy peeked inside, and it was only then did she realize that this was the first time she had ever seen Howard’s son. The boy looked downright exhausted as he sat by Sarah’s bed, reading a book while Steve kept a hold of his mother’s hand.

“That’s Anthony,” she whispered to herself.

“He goes by Tony,” Pepper corrected her, “but yes.”

“All the years I worked alongside Joseph and Howard, and I only knew Steve… How did I never meet Anthony until now?”

“Tony,” Pepper said again. “And I don’t know. I haven’t seen him at his best yet, so I have no idea how he would be when he isn’t feeling overwhelmed.”

“How has he been in all this mess?”

“Just taking it a day at a time, I think.”

Peggy sighed, preparing herself a moment before walking into the room. Tony noticed her first, giving Steve a tap with his boot. Steve turned to her, his eyes widening. “Peg…”

“Hello, Steve,” she quietly said to him.


	26. Chapter 26

“How is she?” Peggy quietly asked.

“She’s sleeping…” Steve said, looking down at his mother.

“I see…” Her gaze fell on Tony. Closer up, she could really see the resemblance between him and Howard. She never wanted to admit just how close she really was to the older Stark, but she could easily see Howard’s likeness in his son. “And you are… Tony?”

“I am…”

Holding her hand to him, she introduced herself. “I’m Peggy Carter. I knew your father.”

He took her hand and she firmly shook his before letting go. “I hope you don’t expect me to know your name…”

“Your father never mentioned me?”

“My father and I weren’t on the best terms,” he explained.

“That’s unfortunate. He talked about you.”

“He did?” Tony asked, sounding surprised.

“Yes, he was very proud of his young Anthony.”

“Proud…?”

“Of course. You had a very brilliant mind at such a young age. How would we not hear about you?” Peggy said.

“I…” Tony looked at the book. “I never felt like he was proud of me… Never thought he talked well of me… He would steal my work, sell it… I didn’t see him in a very good light.”

“I thought he did that under Stane’s suggestion,” she thought aloud. “He said that no one would buy from a child.”

Tony’s hold on the book tightened. Of course Stane would have been behind it… It fueled Tony’s anger, turned him against his father. Were there important things he missed while Howard was alive because of Stane’s influence? Did Howard really not mention this woman or was Tony just refusing to listen? What other things could he have ignored that his father tried to say?

“Tony, we’ll be back in a few minutes,” Steve told him, leading Peggy out into the hall. When she gave him a confused look, he explained, “Stane’s working with Pierce.”

“Not surprising,” she sighed. “Does Tony not know?”

“He does, but… the knowledge is still fresh… the hurt… and finding out that Stane was going to purchase Bucky for a kill…”

“What?” Peggy wondered who Stane would want dead, but then… “He put a hit on Howard, didn’t he?”

“He did… Bucky would have been the one to do the deed, but -”

“Then Joseph finds the boy and plays hero,” Peggy finished, “losing his own life in the process.”

“My father knew the risks,” Steve reminded her. “We all do.”

“I know… So when will Tony be able to provide the team with tools we can use against Pierce’s colleagues?”

“We haven’t talked to him about it.”

“You haven’t?”

“We just got married. We’ve been trying to know each other better, not to mention all the stress Tony’s been dealing with finding out his life has been a lie. We _can’t_ ask him to help us with all this yet.”

“But your Bucky is ready to fight, and so are the rest, I’m sure. You can’t wait forever, Steve, it’s been too many years already.”

“I won’t do that to him…”

“Steve… if the situation didn’t feel so dire, then I might agree, and with your mother… I know you want to do the right thing for your family, but sometimes you need to worry about the bigger picture. You _know_ what they are doing to these kids.”

“And the team has a leader in Bucky,” he pointed out. “He knows more about Pierce and his men than we do. He might be the right person for the job right now. I just cannot leave my family right now. Please, Peg, please understand this.”

She knew there was going to be no way to convince him tonight. “Alright.”

“You should maybe head home. You’re engaged now, right?”

Peggy shook her head. “That ended the day I came to the meeting. He didn’t want to fight anymore… and I did. And he knew I couldn’t sit quietly beside him while all this was going on.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. We knew a relationship would be challenging for us. We tried and it didn’t work.”

“There was no way to talk him into rejoining the fight?”

“Not after Joseph… He didn’t want to see me killed in the field too.”

“Neither do I.”

“Steve, I will do whatever it takes to take these men down,” Peggy told him.

He looked at her. “What about working as a spy?”

“If that is what you need.”

* * *

The prison felt cold as the man pulled the black and red mask over his head. Another terrible day of doing terrible things, things that would send him straight to Hell the moment he met Death. He did not find joy in what he was made to do. No, Pierce may have enjoyed his work, but… this was not simply a job. This was enslavement.

He could probably break out of here on his own very easily, if he tried. But he couldn’t even try. Pierce had his hands tied, so to speak.

He was the children’s trainer, meant to break them, teach them to kill without care, without conscience. So why did he do it if he hated it?

Pierce had stolen his beloved fiancée, and told him that she had birthed a child, a small girl. He had no choice but to believe him even if he didn’t remember her ever showing, but… if she kept quiet… if she hid it… It wasn’t totally unbelievable…

With a frustrated shriek and a punch swung at the stone wall… he screamed out an “ouch!! Motherfu--”

* * *

The door was opened, the hinges squealing. Peter let out a breath and walked out of the cage, Harley right behind him, not knowing what was going on. Their escort slammed the barred door back into place, leading them down to the training room where their instructor was now waiting.

“Your first day,” Peter commented to the smaller boy.

“First day of what?”

“Training.”

Harley didn’t like the sound of that. This was how they turned kids into murderers. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Doesn’t matter…” Peter told him. “They’ll make you.”

The door to the training room was pushed open and the boys were shoved inside. There were no windows, only lanterns keeping it lit. Harley hid more behind Peter, the older boy staring at the trainer that was cradling his hand.

“What’s he doing?” Harley cautiously asked.

“I honestly do not know.”

The man looked down at his hand. “Don’t hit stone, kids,” he informed them, shaking his arm out, the hand flopping around lifelessly against his arm. “Shit. Well.” He turned his attention back to the boys. “Since there’s two of you, you can go up against each other.”

“He just arrived,” Peter explained. “He has had _no_ proper training.”

“Ahhh… fuck.” The man ripped off a pantleg from his trousers, old battle scars visible. Using his free hand, he wrapped his injured arm, not bothering to set the bones. “Ouch… I’ll fix it later.” After he was sure that his hand wouldn’t get in the way, he turned to the boys again. “Alright. So, training. Ready to learn how to kill people, little boy? You might hate yourself at first, but hey, we all gotta start somewhere, right?”


	27. Chapter 27

It was a quiet march through the quiet of the night. They were a small group, keeping to the shadows as much as they could. They had left the town they call home more than an hour ago, and only now were they beginning to see the silhouette of their destination in the distance.

Bucky and James led the way, Natasha just behind them as a guide.

“How far does security go?” Bucky questioned her as they stopped for a quick rest at a nearby village.

“He has a few guards inside his home,” she told him. “I don’t know if he has… _acquaintances_ out here.”

Bucky scanned the area, not seeing any civilians out at this hour, though there could always be someone watching from the dark windows of the small houses around them. If they saw anyone making for Hammer’s mansion, they would know they had been found out, but it remained quiet except for his comrades’ soft chatting.

He longed for Steve to be here with them. This was always what he wanted to do with his life, but Bucky understood Steve couldn’t just leave his mother, not while she was fighting for her life. Bucky would have wanted to stay too, may have had the chance, but he didn’t want to burden James with needing to lead unless it was absolutely necessary. The man had been a tremendous help to them all these years, he couldn’t just dump all of their responsibilities on him.

“Think we should go,” he heard Natasha murmur in his ear, unsure when she had gotten so close, but not questioning her skill.

“Agreed. Guys,” he said, raising his voice just enough for them to hear, “break time is over.”

They all straightened, ready to follow.

Bucky and James once again took the lead until Natasha slipped further ahead. Bucky kept the nerves that began to creep in from showing as they followed her trail. She had been here many times, she would know -

They stopped when they found a body in their path, already a fallen victim to the woman. They had heard nothing, Bucky beginning to wonder just how long she had really spent with Pierce.

“Can we trust her?” James whispered, trying to sound calm, but Bucky caught the tremor in his voice.

“I really hope so,” he replied, leaving James behind as he tried to catch up to her.

James shook his head. He was certain Bucky could be trusted even though he had been a prisoner of Pierce in his youth, but he was living in the Rogers’ home for years since his rescue, and the love he had for Steve was obvious to anyone that paid attention. The woman, though, he wasn’t sure if Bucky should have trusted her so easily, even if he did recognize her. Memory could be fuzzy, people could change, she could easily be luring them into a trap.

“Hey, where’d they go?” he heard Clint ask as the others stopped behind him.

“They went ahead to make sure there wasn’t anyone else to try and stop us,” James told him. “Let’s go.”

They continued on, trying to follow the path Bucky and Natasha had gone. James had already lost sight of both of them, hoping that Bucky didn’t get himself lost trying to catch her. Once they were at the back of the mansion, James could have let out a sigh of relief at finding both of them there. Then he noticed the blood on Bucky. “Yours?” he needed to ask, watching as the other wiped at it uninterestedly.

“Not mine,” Bucky said, his voice sounding deeper, rougher.

“Did you…”

James was only met with an icy stare before Bucky snuck inside with Natasha.

It was time.

* * *

Tony sleepily rubbed at his eyes. He was getting a headache staring at the words in this book for so long. He didn’t know where Steve had gone. He left with that woman about an hour ago, he thought. What were they doing? They seemed to know each other really well. She also knew Tony’s father pretty well too, apparently.

He really hoped they weren’t doing… _things_. Like what Steve should be doing with _him_.

And Tony stared at the ceiling wondering where the hell a thought like _that_ had come from.

Was it even right for Tony to want anything physical with his husbands? That sounded like a ridiculous question. Spouses _should_ want each other, physically, emotionally, and he knew this. It just felt weird. Even with as close as they were slowly getting, did he really… did he love them yet?

He wasn’t sure if he could honestly answer that question yet. He still felt so overwhelmed. Having his entire life just… _change_ so much so quickly, and he still never got a break yet, couldn’t really process what was going on.

In a way, it all felt like a dream, like a very long dream he wanted to wake up from, but he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he wake up and find himself in his old room back home?

Home… He was no longer welcome in the place where he grew up. He didn’t want to see Obadiah again anyway. Finding out that the man he used to call uncle had been involved in something so horrific, and he never knew… that he had paid to have Tony’s parents…

His vision began to blur and his eyes stung and he rubbed at them again.

No. He wasn’t going to cry, especially not in front of Steve’s sleeping mother! Besides, she needed his help. He needed to find whatever it was that could be ailing her in this book so that they could figure out a cure, or something. He had to…

* * *

It was still a little while yet before Steve finally walked back in after taking Peggy to an empty room she could use. He was surprised when she insisted on staying while his mother was ill. She had said it would also make her spy work easier.

Steve gave a small yawn before noticing his husband asleep in the chair, open book on his lap. He had to smile at him. Tony was trying so hard, even if it was futile. Walking up to him, Steve gently ran his fingers through the dark curls. “Thank you,” he whispered to his sleeping spouse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on [tumblr](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/) to know when I post about delayed updates!

It was not yet morning when the first villager saw it, screaming to the rest of the town about the raging fire at the Hammer household just outside the village. The bright flames reached high into the sky through the broken windows, black smoke towering above like a terrifying serpent.

No civilians noticed the small group sneaking through the crowd, but when children ran into the square, they began paying attention, asking questions of where they came from. The only answer the children could give was that the Howling Commandos rescued them.

James silently marched through the town beside Bucky, the rest still scattered so as not to draw attention to themselves. “You’re pissed,” Bucky murmured once sure they couldn’t be heard.

“We’re not supposed to set fire to the property, Bucky.”

“You think I don’t know that?” he quietly hissed. “It was her idea.”

“She’s going to get us killed if you let her take lead like this again,” James replied with a look.

“Rhodes, we all got out, it’s okay.”

“He was supposed to be found in the morning, Buck, after we were long gone. The children were to go to the orphanage.”

“What orphanage? I didn’t see one.”

“Then we would have picked a place to leave them,” James answered. “She’s dangerous news, Buck. We need to be more careful.”

Bucky nodded as they got to the edge of the town, meeting up with the rest of the team. He glanced at Natasha before looking back at the villagers, making sure no one was looking their way.

One of Pierce’s associates was now gone. He should feel glad for their accomplishment, but he couldn’t shake the anxiety that came instead. The fear that Hammer had shown before her blade sliced through his throat was a scene Bucky would not be forgetting soon.

The children had been locked up in large cages, their bodies thin, weak, obviously not used for murder. He didn’t want to even guess what Hammer had them do. Getting them all out almost became a suicide mission when Natasha started the fire before any had even made it outside. She would need to be talked to about her actions later, but tonight, he only wanted to go home.

“Let’s go,” he told his team, staying in front with James as they began their march back.

* * *

The sun peeking in from the window was bright, glaring on his eyes. Tony moved an arm up to cover them before sitting up, lowering it again when he realized he was no longer in the chair. Instead, he was in Steve and Bucky’s room, neither of his husbands with him.

When did he get here? He remembered waiting for Steve to come back while he read…

Did Steve carry him to the bedroom?

Tony blushed at the thought, looking down at himself to be sure, finding his clothes from the day before. So, his husband didn’t undress him… Was he relieved? Disappointed? He couldn’t decide.

Scooting to the side of the bed, Tony quietly sat on the edge, stopping completely when he heard sounds coming from the washroom.

He wasn’t alone!

He turned his head to watch the door to it, wondering which man it could be. Did Bucky return? Was Steve freshening up before going back to his mother? Was it a servant doing some  cleaning while he slept?

His questions were soon answered when he saw Steve walk out after having just bathed, his hair still damp enough for water to drip from the strands. His chest and stomach were bare, the pants looking rather low on his hips, and Tony had to stop his wandering eyes from venturing further down, his heart racing as his face burned. Apparently he settled for staring at the muscles over Steve’s stomach before his husband noticed him, clearing his throat to get Tony’s attention. “Good morning,” Steve told him with a playful grin.

“U-uh… m… m-morning…” Tony returned, feeling embarrassed at being caught.

“Enjoying the view over there?”

“Um…” Tony quickly looked to the window. “Uh, yes, wonderful view of the… the... sky…”

“Sure, the _sky_ ,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “That’s exactly what you were staring at.”

“Yup, it is.”

Shaking his head to try and get rid of some of the excess water in his hair, Steve kindly reminded him, “You know it is okay for you to like how Bucky and I look, right? We are _married_ after all, or did you forget that?”

“I didn’t forget,” Tony replied, slowly turning to him. “I just don’t want to seem… well, rude.”

“Then you haven’t noticed when we stare at you, huh?”

“You… do?”

“Especially after the night you were in nothing but Bucky’s shirt,” Steve answered, going to the dresser. “You should do that again when he comes back. It’ll make him real happy.”

“Yeah?” Tony shyly asked. “Think it will?”

“Definitely.”

Tony thought about it a moment as he watched Steve take a shirt of his own out of the dresser, pulling it on over the broad shoulders, leaving it open as he buttoned the cuffs on the sleeves. “Say, um…”

“Yes?”

“Would it be alright if you… came over here before you finish with that?”

Steve paused after buttoning the second cuff, looking over. Not exactly sure what Tony wanted, he walked up to the bed, standing over his husband. “Yes, what is it?”

Tony nervously swallowed, hoping his voice wouldn’t shake too much once he could find his words. “I… H-how…” He sighed in frustration as Steve patiently waited for him to try and say what he wanted. “Um… it’s okay…?”

Tony was disappointed that was all he could manage to get out.

“Tony, what are you asking about? I can only guess, and I’d rather not guess wrongly,” Steve said.

“Look… looking…”

Steve smiled, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “Yes, looking is okay.” He paused a moment before adding on, “ _Wanting_ us is okay too, husband.”

Tony nodded, but still felt unsure of… _everything_. All of this was still such new territory for him, and his husbands were _experienced_. They had done some sort of… hand… thing… He remembered Bucky mentioning something about it.

It wasn’t like Tony was curious enough yet to want to try it, no, of course not. Definitely not…

But… wanting was okay… or so Steve said.

“You alright?” Tony heard his husband ask. “You’ve gone pretty quiet, Tony. What’s wrong?”

“S-sorry,” answered Tony, “I’m… I’m thinking about… _us_.”

Kneeling so they were a little closer to eye level with each other, Steve softly asked, “Is it good or bad?”

“I… I don’t know.” It was a little easier to keep his eyes on Steve’s face now. “I’m… okay, I’m curious… about what you guys did…”

“What did we do?”

“The wedding night, whatever… didn’t count. And did you guys still not… do… what counts?”

Steve had to think on it but he did figure out what Tony was asking. “Oh. That was actually the only time we did anything,” he told Tony. “So, no, we didn’t do what does count.”

“Why didn’t you?” Tony quietly wondered.

Not wanting to admit it was because he and Bucky didn’t really _know_ what to do, he said, “We’re waiting for you.”

“That’s not what you said before,” Tony stated, narrowing his eyes at him. “Even if I never did, you two were going to -”

“Yeah, we changed our minds on that…”

“So Bucky changed your mind on it.”

Steve gave him a nod. “Bucky sure did.” He moved up to sit beside Tony on the edge of the bed. “Anything else you want to ask about?”

Tony was silent for a few seconds, and then turned to him. “What is the hand thing you guys did?”

Steve didn’t answer right away, trying to decide if this was an invitation or just general curiosity. “I think… that should wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“How about after Bucky’s back?”

“Okay…” Tony took the opportunity to lean against Steve a little, smiling when he realized that he had gotten his husband’s heart to race as well. “When do you think Bucky will be back?”

“I don’t know. It depends on how well the mission goes.”

Frowning at the possibility that suddenly came to him, Tony needed to ask, “Do you think he’ll be okay? He won’t get hurt?”

“He has a good team with him,” Steve assured. “I think he’ll be just fine. Besides, you know Bucky can defend himself.”

“Have you ever seen him fight?”

“A few times, actually,” Steve said, starting to play with Tony’s hair, enjoying the soft sigh he heard. “The woman I was speaking with last night, she’s been my friend since we were real young. Well, I think it was the day after Bucky came to live with us, and she entered the room he and I were in. Bucky was quick. He had a knife out and ready for her, but Peggy is fast too. She had a gun, pointed right at him.”

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes. They were both ready to fight to the death if necessary. I had to tell Bucky she wasn’t a threat before he backed down.”

“How long ago?”

“Back when my father died… and your parents too…”

“So… years…” Tony sighed. “You don’t think he’s gotten rusty at all?”

Steve’s fingers in Tony’s hair stopped a moment as he considered it, but then started moving again as he said, “I don’t think so. Bucky’s a pretty tough guy. He’ll always keep you safe.”

“And you.”

Chuckling, Steve agreed, “And me, yes.”

Tony rested his head against Steve. “Both of you are real tough. I’m pretty much nothing compared to you guys in terms of strength.”

“You have a wonderful brain though,” Steve pointed out. “Smarter than us.”

“Only when it comes to technology, I’m sure.”

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head again. “Sure.”

They rested for a few minutes before Tony said, “I like this… Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For staying with me… holding me, talking to me… I never really… had anything like this moment… with anyone,” Tony admitted.

“No one?” Steve questioned. “Not even your folks?”

Shaking his head, Tony told him, “My father wasn’t the emotional type of guy. Mother… she was better, but I never got… _this_.”

Steve held him a little tighter. “You’ll get it plenty here.”

Tony smiled. “Thank you…” Trying for a change in topic, he asked, “How is your mother?”

“She woke up and kicked me out of the room for neglecting my spousal duties,” Steve answered. He smiled lightly at Tony’s small laugh, then in a lower voice said, “I don’t know how much longer she has. She’s refusing treatment. I think I heard her tell Doctor Banner she’s ready to be reunited with my father. Must be why she didn’t tell anyone before… it got… this bad…”

Tony looked up when he heard Steve’s voice start to shake, seeing all the worry and fear over his mother’s condition in his husband’s face. What could he do for him? What would he say to him?

It still took a little while for Tony to figure out that Steve was trying to be strong in front of him. He couldn’t imagine how much it took for Steve to hide how much he wanted to break over this, but he was mostly holding it together, even if just by a thread.

His mother was about to be lost to the world, his other husband was off somewhere on a dangerous mission, and…

“Steve…”

“Yeah…?”

“I think I’m gonna wash up. Is that alright?”

“Oh. Yeah, go ahead.” Steve let go of him, watching Tony stand up and stretch before he bent and gave Steve a quick kiss to the cheek, and then leaving him alone in the bedroom as the door to the washroom shut.

Steve sighed, falling back against the mattress.

He needed Bucky home before his mother left them all. He couldn’t break without him here, he couldn’t worry Tony, he just… he couldn’t.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been too quiet since the first training session with Harley. Peter was worried what they might be planning upstairs, wondering who would be sent out.

“Are they gonna train us again...?” Harley asked him, one familiar voice against a sea of murmuring around them. “How long has it been…?”

“Too long,” Peter answered. “Someone’s going out…”

Straining to see his only friend in the darkness, Harley said, “What do you mean?”

“No one’s trained since us,” Peter explained. “I think they might be sending someone out.”

“Out…”

“To… kill…” Peter told him.

There was a brief moment of silence. “Have you ever…” Harley began, unsure if he really wanted a reply to the question he couldn’t finish.

Peter nervously swallowed, looking away from him. Peter had been lucky that he hadn’t actually had to perform a kill, but he had been close more than once. “I’ve been sent…” he quietly answered, “but… I didn’t… yet…”

“What happens if you’re supposed to… but you don’t?” Harley wondered, his nerves making him feel nauseous as the reality of their situation settled in more. No one had been sent out since he arrived, so he had almost forgotten what they would one day be forced into, but now, with the possibility of someone having to go so real, he couldn’t help his nervousness.

“I don’t know… One was able to escape on their own… but I think the others are still searching for any that disappear…” He turned back to Harley. “So even if you do get out, you have to always be careful. Don’t know if someone that knows you is gonna… yeah…”

Harley stared at the floor as he listened to the rest of Peter’s words. He had no idea that an escape still wouldn’t really be freedom. How far would one have to go to really get away?

* * *

Pierce was looking through some paperwork when a messenger arrived at his office door. “Sir, Hammer is dead.”

Stopping his pace, he peered at them. “Is that so?” Setting down the documents he was reading before, Pierce went to his desk, pulling a drawer open and finding his files. He found the one for his dealings with Justin Hammer and took it out. Pierce knew there had to be a reason for the man to be targeted. He already had a theory on who took him out.

He found the answer years back, before Joseph stole a boy from his own home. “She’s alive,” he murmured to himself, finding her name in the records as one of the few that were repeatedly sent to the Hammer household for… _business reasons_. “Thank you for informing me,” he told the messenger.

They gave him a nod and a salute before leaving.

“Young lady, you should have stayed far away…”

* * *

The sun had already set before the rest had all gone home, only Bucky and James remaining in their little meeting place. “You heading home soon?” Bucky asked him.

“Yeah, eventually,” James sighed. “Are you gonna be alright?”

Bucky nodded, eventually letting out a sigh of his own. The first mission had been successful, but he never felt more anxious in his life. It had almost become a disaster with Natasha’s fire. He didn’t want to imagine the guilt over losing any of the children. James was right; she was dangerous.

But she was also valuable to them.

She mentioned there was another out there she was familiar with, but the next one wouldn’t be as easy. Natasha had told them all that the next target was violent with the children he acquired from Pierce. Starvation for not doing the job right was a blessing compared to the beatings they would endure.

Apparently he had also been aware of Howard Stark, as well as Obadiah Stane.

Bucky worried he might learn something about Tony’s father he didn’t want to know. He had known the possibility that maybe Howard was working both sides, but with learning how close the family had been to more than one of Pierce’s associates…

He didn’t want to believe that Howard could have been working against Joseph when they were alive.

“Hey,” James said as he placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “calm down.”

“Rhodes…”

“Still thinking about what she said?” At Bucky’s nod, he said, “Don’t.”

“Howard knew him -”

“So?”

“Rhodes, what if he was…”

“Stop,” James ordered. “Joseph Rogers was not a stupid man, alright? He would have known if Howard was up to no good.”

“But did he know about Stane?”

James shook his head. “Joseph never dealt with him. That was Howard’s life. Whatever Howard did or didn’t know was on him, but the fact that he trusted the man with his son means he probably had no idea that he was working with Pierce.”

“You’re sure?” Bucky needed to question him.

“I’m sure. Do you really think he would put his son’s life in danger like that knowingly?”

“People can always put up a mask,” Bucky reminded him. “They can always act like someone they’re not, keep up the act so they don’t get caught… Howard would have been smart enough to be able to do it, right?”

“Being intelligent in one area doesn’t make you intelligent in all areas, Rogers,” James pointed out. “Howard and Tony are more tech savvy, yeah. It doesn’t necessarily carry over into all parts of their lives.” Letting go of Bucky’s shoulder, he added, “Now go home. Your spouses are waiting for you.”

“Do you think it’s safe?” Bucky whispered.

James pulled his friend into a hug. “Pierce and his minions won’t do anything, I promise,” he murmured into Bucky’s ear before releasing him. “Now go.”

Bucky nodded, making sure everything ahead was clear before he started making his way home. James watched after him, his eyes locking onto the shadows Bucky passed. He noticed one move, so he held up his gun, lining up his sights with the shadow. Another movement and he pulled the trigger, the pop sounding as the bullet flew. He knew Bucky would take a long detour home afterward so as to be sure he was not being followed. One could never be too cautious in their line of duty.

* * *

“Fuck!” the man hissed, holding his arm as he took cover. He should have known the other one would notice him if he wasn’t too careful. He had been too focused on Bucky to remember his training in that moment and he paid for it. He would need to get somewhere safe to retrieve the bullet from the wound. Apparently the hawk guy wasn’t the only one with great aim.

He gritted his teeth. It would be unwise to go after the man that had shot him. He needed to retreat, but he had been so close, so fucking close!

If only Joseph hadn’t interrupted them all those years ago! Then he wouldn’t need to worry about Bucky anymore. The boy almost took his last breath that night, but no, no, he had to get _rescued_ by _Rogers_ and live _happily ever after_.

He’d kill him eventually. He was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you that commented on the previous chapter. Several times I've debated about stopping writing again, but positive comments are what make me keep going. I am so glad that people are enjoying this as much as I am.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Thank you so much, everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early daytime posting!
> 
> Please remember, even though I have this is in a series now, this story is still incomplete. It will be marked complete once all of part 1 has posted. Thank you.

Steve sat with his knees pulled up close as he waited, Tony sleeping beside him. Another day had passed, and still no sign of Bucky. He heard from Peggy earlier that there was already talk about a fire, targeting one of Pierce’s associates.

It had to be them.

But where was Bucky? Was he coming home at all? Did he do something he felt Steve would hate him for?

Steve couldn’t stop the questions running through his head as the hours continued to pass by. All he wanted was for their husband to come home.

Then he heard people outside the bedroom, the mansion door being opened. Making sure that Tony was still asleep, Steve quietly slipped out of bed, padding his way to the door. Looking back at Tony once more, he went out into the hall, softly shutting the door behind him. He walked to the staircase, starting his way down. When he was near the bottom, he heard the words.

“They’ll be so happy to see you.” That was Pepper. “They’ve already gone to bed though.”

“Yeah…” _Bucky..._ “I had to take the long way home.”

Steve went into the entrance hall. “You were followed?”

Bucky looked up at him, his face dirty and his clothes stained, but he smiled tiredly at the fact that Steve was greeting him at the door. “No, I made sure of that, husband.”

Closing the distance between them, Steve pulled Bucky into a tight embrace. “I’m so glad you made it back…”

“Of course I did… You two need me, right?” Bucky teased, hugging him back.

“You know we do.” Letting go so he could look Bucky over, Steve asked, “Were you hurt? There’s talk of a fire, and there’s blood on your -”

“It’s not mine,” Bucky interrupted. “I promise.”

“But you did…”

“I did what I had to, yes,” Bucky murmured, looking up into Steve’s eyes, “but the fire was not me, alright?”

“Who was it then?”

“Do you remember that girl that showed up to the meetin’? Think Clint’s taking a liking to her… Anyway, she’s another escapee from Pierce. She led us to Hammer, explained what he… what he _does_ with them, and… she started the fire.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at the ominous way Bucky spoke, but said nothing. Sometimes it was better to just not speak on a thing.

“Anyway… I know I look a mess, but would it be too much to just go to bed and worry about bathin’ tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that would be fine,” Steve told him. “I’m sure Tony would be happy to wake up to you being there anyway.”

“Surprised he fell asleep already if you haven’t.”

“I was not going to make him stay awake.”

“Nah, you make him go to sleep instead.”

“He needs it, you know that.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You do too.”

“Buck…”

“Steven…”

Pulling Bucky close once more, Steve placed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the dirt. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, resting his head on his husband’s chest. “Still want to go to bed though.”

“I know.” Steve looked to Pepper. “Thank you for letting him in.”

“Of course,” she said, “but I think I should return to bed.”

“Isn’t Aldrich supposed to be working the evenings anyway?” he wondered.

“Usually, but I haven’t been seeing him around,” she answered. “I don’t know what his issue is.”

“Next time you see him, please inform him that I’d like to have a word with him.”

“Of course, sir. Anything else before I try going back to sleep?”

“No. Thank you, Pepper,” he told her.

“Goodnight, Pepp,” Bucky added.

“Goodnight, gentlemen,” she said to them both before leaving.

Bucky placed a gentle kiss to Steve’s neck once she was gone. “Missed you…”

“I missed you too,” Steve sighed. “Don’t go too far with that, alright?”

“Don’t wanna try again?”

“Why, did you learn something?”

“No, but…” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Think Pepp knows anything?”

“I don’t think she’d want either of us prying into her love life,” Steve laughed. “Try asking someone else if you must.”

“Pepper’s easy to talk to.”

“Buck.”

“I know, I know.”

“Although…” Steve began as he removed Bucky’s arms from his waist so they could walk, “while you were away, Tony was feeling… _curious_.”

Bucky stared at him. “Did I miss something important, Steve? Tell me the truth.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Steve assured him. “Tony was just asking questions.”

“Like what?” asked Bucky, linking his fingers with Steve’s as they approached the staircase.

“If looking at us was okay.” At Bucky’s confused expression, Steve clarified, “My chest and stomach may have been showing at the time. He woke up while I was in washroom.”

“Oh. Well obviously that answer is a yes.”

“Yes. I also told him that wanting us was okay too.”

“Well yeah, we’re married.”

“Hasn’t been a long marriage yet, but yes.”

“Anything else?”

“He was curious about what you and I did on the wedding night… Well, the morning after, I suppose.”

“Does he… want to try it?” Bucky wanted to know.

“I think he might,” Steve replied. “I told him we should wait for you.”

“I’m back now, maybe we can try tomorrow.”

“Are you sure it isn’t too soon after your return?” Steve asked.

“So what? Stevie, I don’t know how soon I’ll be going back out there. Natasha’s already going on about the next target. I don’t have a lot of time, so…”

“We’ll see how he feels about it.”

Bucky nodded. “Alright… I hope he says yes then.”

“We’ll see, Buck.”

“I know, but I can still hope.”

After getting to the top of the staircase, they went to their bedroom, opening the door and finding Tony awake and sitting up, having lit a candle once he realized he was alone. His eyes widened when he saw Bucky. “Buck, you’re back!”

“Yeah, I’m home,” Bucky replied with a grin, letting go of Steve to practically pounce on their other husband, getting Tony to squeal as he was landed on. Making sure their smallest spouse couldn’t get away from him, Bucky kissed Tony on the forehead. “Missed you, Tony.”

Tony’s face went red and his heart raced, but he did kiss Bucky back, but on the lips. “I missed you too…”

Staring at him, Bucky needed to make a request. “Please kiss me again.”

“You want me to?”

“Please.”

Shyly, Tony kissed him again, Bucky reaching up to hold Tony’s head close as he licked at the other’s lips. Tony didn’t open up for him though, pulling back instead.

“Well…” Bucky started, trying not to pout, “maybe tomorrow will be too early.”

Tony looked between them, asking, “What about tomorrow?”

“The thing you asked me about,” Steve told him. “Bucky was hoping you’d want to try tomorrow.”

“Oh, the… o-oh.” That’s right. Tony had asked Steve about what they had done. “Well… I… I-I don’t know…”

“Not gonna make you,” Bucky quickly assured him. “We don’t even really know what we’re doing, so that’s pretty much all we can do anyway.”

Tony turned to Bucky. Was that right? “You guys don’t know what you’re doing?”

“Steve didn’t tell you that part, huh?”

“No.”

Bucky let go and sat up, looking over at Steve. “Better not be lying to him.”

“I didn’t really lie about it,” said Steve.

“Better not…”

“So…” Tony cut in, getting their attention, “can we just… try sleeping for now…?”

“Yeah, I want to sleep,” Bucky said, pulling Tony closer. “Stevie, get down here.”

“Where do you want to be, Buck?” Steve asked him, sitting on the edge after putting the candle out.

Thinking it over, Bucky decided, “How about you behind me, and me behind Tony?” Peeking at the man in his arms, he asked, “That is okay, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tony told him. “It’s fine.”

“Okay, good.”

Steve smiled, moving closer as they repositioned, Steve holding onto them both while Bucky pretty much clung to Tony. Tony didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed it, a lot. When it was just the two of them, Steve played it very safely, allowing Tony his own side of the bed, having little physical contact with him if any. Tony could understand why. He hadn’t exactly tried getting more physical affection out of them. They wouldn’t know unless he said something after all, right?

Tony placed his hands on the four from his spouses. This was okay, right? It was okay to want to be with them? To be as close to them as they were with each other? It was alright to seek that kind of attention out?

He wanted it to be true.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post!
> 
> Due to early posting, there may not be a new chapter on Friday, thank you!

They hurried along the shadows to Pierce’s mansion, hoping that Rogers’ men were not watching the streets. That woman had nearly cost them more than they were willing to give; let Pierce chase them down, at least then they had a higher chance at survival without the damn fire!

Pietro pulled the knocker, wincing as the sound echoed further than they wanted. Wanda stayed by his side, watching the buildings, just to be sure. It took a minute for the door to open, and they stepped inside, pushing the servant out of the way. “We need to talk to him about -”

“He knows about Master Hammer,” the servant stopped Pietro. “He is waiting for you two.”

Looking at his sister, Pietro took her hand. “Let’s go.”

“Do you think he will blame us?” she had to ask him.

“We couldn’t blow our cover.”

“No, but…”

“Besides…” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “I’m glad they got the kids out.”

Wanda nodded in agreement and they headed down the hall to Pierce’s office. It had been a horrific sight, all those children in cages.

But it was eerily frightening to realize there were no tears of being imprisoned, no cheers of freedom once outside. Their expressions had all been blank, their voices level, so unlike how children _should_ behave.

They came to Pierce’s office door, Pietro giving it a light rap.

“Come in,” they heard, and he opened the door and led his sister inside, the door closing behind them as they stared at Pierce sitting at his desk. “So, the siblings have returned.”

“We couldn’t do anything about Hammer,” Pietro began but stopped as Pierce held his hand up.

“Don’t worry about him. What can you tell me about Rogers?”

“Which one?” Wanda asked him.

“Steven, of course.”

“Very little then. His mother is ill so he has been staying indoors. It was the one that goes by Bucky that led us.”

Beginning to grin, Pierce said, “Of course it was. I knew he was over there. Did you find Natasha as well?”

“You know them both?” questioned Pietro.

“I do. They both escaped years ago. Bucky was rescued by Joseph Rogers. Natasha left after killing Howard and Maria Stark. I suppose I could say at least she got the job done before she disappeared, but I have been wanting her back.”

“She is _mad_ ,” Pietro told him. “She started the fire without caring if anyone survived, not even herself.”

“That would be a problem… Do you know the next target?”

With a glance to Wanda, Pietro stated, “We do.”

Outside the door that was still ajar, Aldrich leaned against the wall and listened in. He would need to return soon if he hoped to be in the home before Pepper woke for the daylight hours, and he would need a decent enough excuse as to why none of his chores were completed that evening.

* * *

The fire was so close, the flames trying to catch them. Bucky ordered the others to get the children out as fast as they could, turning his head in time to see a girl trip over the leg of a chair. He quickly went to her, snatching her up before the flames got too close. When he found out who did this…

They turned to follow his team out but a beam fell in front of them, burning fire cackling as it torched the wood. The child clung to him desperately while Bucky tried to think of an escape route they could use, but nothing was quickly coming to mind, having never been here until tonight. _‘Bucky!’_

His eyes snapped open, and he stared up at the concerned faces of his husbands. With a quick look around, he saw that they were in their bedroom, candlelight glowing from the dresser. Relief began to fill him as Bucky ran a hand over his face, trying to calm his breathing. “S-sorry for waking you,” he apologized.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked. “Never expected you to have such a bad dream since your first nights here.”

“I’ll be fine…”

Sitting beside him, Tony asked, “Are you sure?”

Bucky gave him a nod, blowing out a shaky breath.

“What happened in it?”

“The fire…”

“Fire? What fire?”

“Someone set the place ablaze after the job was done,” Steve explained to him. “Everyone’s talking about it by now, I’m sure.”

“Wouldn’t a fire make it easier for them to get spotted and caught?” Tony questioned, not seeing the logic.

“You would think…” Bucky murmured. “I guess it wasn’t a concern for her, nor was everyone getting out unharmed…”

“Her?” Tony quietly wondered.

Sitting with them, Steve moved Bucky’s damp hair out of his eyes. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure…” Bucky tried to assure him, sitting up so he could give Steve a kiss. “Besides, weren’t we going to try something out with Mr. Curious over there?”

“Is that a good idea? Maybe you should rest some more.”

“Stevie, I’ll be fine, really.”

“Bucky, maybe you should listen to him this time,” said Tony. “You’re still shaking…”

“So?”

“Bucky…”

Sighing, Bucky told them, “Fine, we won’t. But don’t blame me for it. Remember I said I was okay, you guys are the ones deciding otherwise.”

Steve pulled Bucky against him. “I don’t mind being blamed for it.”

“Neither do I,” added Tony.

Bucky just rolled his eyes, wanting to argue, but knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with these two, not tonight, not after the damn nightmare. It would have been the best distraction, though, keep his mind off of the mission. He understood his husbands’ concerns, he did, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating for him.

“Stevie, what if…” he began, peeking up at him.

“If what?”

“What if I was feeling okay once the sun’s up? Can we still try then?”

Steve didn’t answer as he looked over at Tony first, not sure how he’d feel about it.

Biting his lip, the smaller man softly said, “Um, maybe…”

“Maybe,” Steve repeated, thinking Tony looked rather nervous, but it was his choice.

Bucky smiled lightly. “Great.”

* * *

Pepper hid a yawn with her hand as she went down the hall, ready to start her workday, when she spotted Aldrich coming inside. “Where have you been?” she questioned him. “You know you have the nightly duties. You shouldn’t be going out all evening.”

“I had other things to take care of,” he told her.

“What other things? You are needed here at night, Aldrich.”

“And I promise to remain here tonight,” he said, flashing her a practiced grin. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to sleep soundly tonight.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes, but she didn’t have time to argue, leaving him in the hall as she went to start her day.

Watching as she left, Aldrich wondered if he could ask for a favor, keep her safe. It wasn’t often he cared for someone, after all.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there is another one for Friday for after all!

The sun rose, calming Bucky’s anxiety for now, but he couldn’t get the images out of his mind. “I’m gonna head out,” he murmured to Steve while Tony was in the washroom.

“Sure you don’t want us to accompany you?” Steve asked, concern evident in his voice.

Shaking his head, Bucky told him, “No… Thank you, but I want to be alone for a while.”

“Alright. Do you want to meet up for lunch later?”

“Maybe… maybe later than that. I don’t know.”

“Find us when you’re ready then,” said Steve. “Be careful.”

“I know. Thank you.” Bucky gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

The first mission had been a disaster. Yes, they saved the children. Yes, they made sure Hammer would never be allowed near another ever again. But the way it was done, the lack of care, the willingness to just take the lives of everyone, innocent or not, in a damn blaze right after sinking a blade into the man’s throat was too much.

Yes, Bucky had killed that night, but he was not as vicious, not nearly as cold, as Natasha had shown herself to be. They both left Pierce the same week, but it seemed his teachings and cruelty left more of a mark on her than they had on Bucky. It worried him. It almost seemed like she never really left at all.

James was right to be concerned about her. Bucky didn’t want to listen at first, but now…

Bucky sighed as he went down the stairs. He needed some fresh air, going to the entrance hall and then swiftly out the door, stopping when he saw the carriage parked outside. One of the servants was preparing for a trip, it seemed. Coming up behind him, Bucky casually asked, “Did you ask for permission to leave today?”

The man startled only a little, turning to Bucky, revealing himself to be Aldrich Killian. _Didn’t Steve ask about him the night before?_ “My apologies, I thought since I work in the evenings, a day trip would be fine.”

“You didn’t even work last night… Where were you then?”

“Family emergency.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t remember any mention of a family, but then he couldn’t quite find it completely unbelievable as he rarely spoke with Aldrich. “Alright…”

“By the way…” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the busted remains of the mechanical bird Tony had brought with him and lovingly called U. “I found this while walking the grounds the other night.”

Bucky slowly took U from him. “You found him like this…?” he questioned. Most were familiar with the two mechanical creatures that freely roamed the area.

“Yes,” Aldrich answered, Bucky’s eyes quickly meeting his. Looking away, Aldrich continued, “I don’t know how it happened.”

“You don’t…”

“No, I do not.” The carriage driver nodded to them and Aldrich turned back to Bucky. “Well, time for me to go. I already promised Pepper I’ll be here for the evening, so don’t worry about that.”

“Right… Please leave.”

Aldrich flashed him a grin and then boarded, the carriage riding away. Bucky continued to stand there for a few minutes as he watched it disappear before dropping his gaze down to U, gently brushing his thumb against the delicate wings. He knew this couldn’t have been an easy feat for Tony the first time. And where was Dummy then? Was he safe or…

How was he even going to tell Tony about this?

* * *

Tony came out of the washroom, his shirt already buttoned up other than the cuffs, looking around the bedroom. “Bucky’s gone?”

“He needed to take a walk,” Steve explained, “clear his head a little.”

“Because of the mission?”

“Yeah…”

Tony nodded, going to the mirror atop the dresser. He made a face at his reflection; he should really stop neglecting his shaving. “Soon my hair may be as long as his…”

Steve lightly chuckled. “That would be a sight.” Tugging at his own, he added, “If you want, we could probably go see a barber before lunch. Mine needs a cut too.”

“You almost look like an elf with the blond hair,” Tony commented as he peeked at his husband.

Meeting his eyes, Steve asked, “Is that a fantasy of yours, husband? Maybe I should keep it longer then.”

“No, simply an observation on your appearance,” Tony replied, finally walking over to sit beside him on the bed. “Besides,” he said as he tugged on the thickening beard Steve was sporting, “I don’t think they have facial hair quite like this.”

“They could…”

“I don’t know, Steve. I think you would need to shave, and grow your hair out more so that it’s flowing gloriously behind your back as the wind hits you.”

“Are you sure that isn’t a fantasy?” Steve asked him again. “Because it sounds like a fantasy.”

“Not one of mine.”

“You’re sure…”

“I am very sure, Steven. I just read a lot.”

“Yes, but I thought it was more… scientific reading. Didn’t think you would be into tales like that.”

With a pout, Tony reminded him, “I was a young child once, I’ve read plenty of fictional stories like that. Besides… they have to be based on _something_ , right? Sometimes it’s nice to think there is a bit of magical unknown out there.”

“Maybe…” Steve softly said, taking Tony’s fingers from his beard. “But you’re certain you wouldn’t leave us for the first elf you see?”

“Only way I would is if they promised to grant any wish I had regardless of nature’s laws, and I don’t believe that’s a thing they do.”

“And what wish would that be?”

Tony shook his head. “No. I’m not saying. I don’t want you feeling bad for me.”

“Why would I -”

“My parents…”

Steve stopped, looking into Tony’s eyes. “You want them back…”

“Wouldn’t you want your father if you had the chance? And your mother, when that time comes?” Tony quietly asked. “I would believe you’re lying if you said no.”

“You have a point there…”

“Of course I do.”

Beginning to massage Tony’s hand, Steve sighed. Things were going so well and then he had to… “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. But… barber. Let’s go to the barber.”

“Of course,” Steve agreed, allowing Tony to pull his hand free.

He watched his husband stand, look around a moment, and then say, “I should probably move my things into here.”

“So you are ready to officially share a room with us?” Steve wondered with a smile.

“I am… I think. I’ve been sleeping in here every night now, so…”

“We’ll see if Bucky wants to help us later.”

With a smile of his own, Tony said, “I would like that.”

* * *

Aldrich’s carriage finally came to a stop just outside a small home in the next town. He frowned at the simple design, finding it to be a bit too ‘commoner’ for his taste, but this was a temporary stay for his employer until something more permanent could be found, preferably very far away.

Exiting the carriage, he approached the house, rapping on the door. He could almost make out his reflection in the window, trying to fix his hair, but then the door opened.

“What did you learn?”

Aldrich grinned. “I know their next target.”


	33. Chapter 33

Bucky had dreaded this ever since being given the broken bird, climbing up the steps to the bedroom. He opened the door and peeked inside, finding his spouses gone. “Tony?” he asked. “Steve?” When there was no answer, he carefully set U on the bed. “Dummy? Are you around?” he called out, hoping the little mouse was still alive.

Relief ran through him as the tapping of tiny feet could be heard and then the mouse was climbing up his leg. He took Dummy into his arms. “Glad you’re okay. Know where the others are? I need to tell them about your brother.”

The mouse simply tilted its head at him.

* * *

Civilians filled the streets that morning, going about their business, visiting merchants and skilled professionals. Tony stayed close to Steve, worried he would get himself lost if he strayed too far. But Steve’s hand on his own made him feel safe, protected. They smiled to those that greeted them as they went, a few stopping for a brief conversation with Steve before letting them be. Tony didn’t mind, really. He liked seeing his husband be sociable with people outside of the home.

“Young Rogers,” came the voice of yet another that decided to stop the two, and Tony looked up to see a man with a thick, red mustache smiling at them.

“Mister Dugan,” Steve greeted back with a smile of his own. “Glad to see you’re well.”

“Dum Dum, boy. None of this ‘Mister’ stuff,” the man told him. “And I’m about as well as I can be. I heard about you trying to get another team together.”

“And yet you decided not to join us,” stated Steve.

Dum Dum looked around the area. “We should move the conversation. Jimmy runs the bar up here.”

“I can’t talk right now,” Steve tried telling him.

“No, I want to be part of this,” Tony spoke up from beside Steve. “Please.”

Steve gave him a look, not wanting Tony to get involved with the Howling Commandos yet, but nodded. “Dum Dum, this is my husband Tony. Tony, this is Dum Dum Dugan, worked with our fathers.”

Dum Dum’s eyes widened as he realized who Steve was with. “So you both went through with it after all.”

“We did.”

“I thought, after we heard about Howard…”

“Turns out I was another piece they thought they could control,” Tony explained to him. “It almost worked…”

“Well… come on then, both of you.”

Dum Dum took them to Jim’s bar, leading the pair to a secluded table near the back. He nodded to the bartender on duty before taking a seat. Steve pulled a chair out for Tony, waiting for him to sit before sitting down himself.

“So…” Steve started.

“So,” Dum Dum repeated with a nod of his head. “Look, I know you think you’re doing the right thing -”

“Think I am?” Steve questioned. “You _know_ what Pierce is doing. You _know_ it’s wrong.”

“I’m not arguing that, but Rogers, this is very serious.”

“Yes it is… and I am not going to pretend it’s not happening. You all chose to ignore it after my father’s death.”

“Keep it down, Rogers. This may be Jim’s bar, but you still have to be careful of what you’re deciding to shout out. Pierce has ears and eyes everywhere.”

“Then why do you and the rest choose to do nothing?”

Sighing, Dum Dum told him, “Because our hands are actually tied.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, reminding the two he was still there.

“What I mean is… Joseph was the only one to lose his life that night, but my friends were captured. They didn’t give me details, but in the end, they were told that they had to surrender, or Pierce was going to have their families destroyed.”

“But he would have to know who…” Steve began to say.

“Should have seen them once they were let go,” Dum Dum murmured. “He knows everyone that is connected to us. We thought we were safe. We thought we protected those we loved. No. He has ways of sneaking in, and you don’t know it until it’s too late.”

“So you can’t help us because it’d be signing a death sentence to your families…”

“Exactly.” He waited a few minutes, watching the drunks, the casual drinkers, the suspiciously sober folks. Once he was satisfied none were those that would report back to Pierce, he whispered, “There’s one though that might help.”

“Peggy’s already -”

“Other than her,” Dum Dum stopped him. “We thought he didn’t do what was ordered… but he did, the authorities just refused to listen. They’re in with Pierce.”

“No surprise there,” Steve sighed.

“You guys really are on your own…” Tony murmured from beside him. “Why are the authorities working with him though?”

“He probably pays them off. None of them can really be trusted.”

“If ever blessed with a child, best to keep them away from that sort of career,” said Dum Dum. “Corrupt bastards, all of them.”

“We can always try getting good folks on the team,” Steve suggested.

“Wouldn’t work, you’d have to get the bad out first.”

“So we work in the shadows. Nothing new.”

“You’re not actually considering…”

Steve looked at Dum Dum. “I might be.”

“No. That would be too foolish, even for you.”

“Considering what?” Tony wanted to know, looking between them. “What?”

“I might tell you later…” Steve said, taking hold of Tony’s hand once more. “I don’t want you knowing much though. That way you can actually be innocent when they question you.”

“Steve…”

“I mean it.”

“But you’ll tell Bucky… right?” Tony asked him.

Steve looked into his eyes. “You know I will.”

“Because he’s better than me in everything other than what you need me for…?”

“Tony, that’s not it.”

“Isn’t it? You tell me nothing, you have me help with nothing. I thought we were getting closer, but you can’t even trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Steve tried telling him.

“Then talk to me. Let me help you two, please.”

“I’m trying to protect you,” Steve said, his hold tightening.

“You’re doing to me what your father did to your mother,” Tony stated. “You told me she knew little.”

“She didn’t want to know.”

“But I do.”

“Tony…”

“Please, Steve…” Tony threaded their fingers. “Please.”

Steve glanced at their hands, quietly saying, “Alright.”


	34. Chapter 34

The barbershop was a quick experience, Steve going for a trim and full shave while Tony decided to get creative with his request, getting his facial hair styled in a way that left Steve staring. Next the dark curls were cut, leaving Tony’s locks short and straight.

Looking up at Steve, though, Tony had to say, “You look so young right now.”

“And you look older than me,” Steve stated.

“I _am_ older than you.”

“So? You don’t have to look it.”

“If you want to look older than me, you should have kept the beard,” Tony pointed out as he turned to his reflection, smiling at his new look.

“It needed to go,” Steve said, putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Ready to head back?”

“Yeah. Just pay the man and we can leave.”

“I already did,” he told him, leading Tony outside. “You were too busy staring at my face.”

“Like you haven’t been looking at me too.”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t.”

They held hands as they walked through town, Tony quietly thinking over everything that had been discussed at the bar, how Pierce was able to get people into anywhere, threaten the safety of families in order to keep the Commandos from reforming until Steve and Bucky decided it was time, and even then it was after the marriage Joseph Rogers and Howard Stark had arranged.

_Because Steve needs me_ , Tony reminded himself. _He needs someone that can build._

While it was nice to be useful, he simply wished it wasn’t for violence, especially against children. He couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t a possibility. There was the possibility of finding those so far gone that they would fight back against rescue, and the Commandos would need to defend themselves, even if it meant killing in self defense against a… _child_.

Bucky had faced down a fiery building and lived, but if one of the kids had fought, had forced him to stay inside as everything burned down…

It didn’t seem like Steve ever considered the possibility of Bucky not coming home, but Tony was terrified by the thought. He didn’t want to bury someone he was still getting to know, still learning to…

He shoved the thought away. He needed to try being optimistic, hope for the best rather than worry over the worst.

They returned home, walking up the steps together. Steve only let go of Tony’s hand when he reached for the doors, pulling them open. They were inside for a few minutes, heading to the staircase when Bucky spotted them. “Steve, Tony.” He went down to greet them, Dummy perched atop his shoulder.

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, seeing his husband’s distraught face.

As Dummy scurried down Bucky’s arm to jump to Tony, Bucky answered, “Aldrich gave me U, the bird…”

“What do you mean, gave him to you?” Tony questioned, gently stroking the mechanical mouse with a finger.

Bucky didn’t want to meet his eyes, but he did, telling him, “U’s busted up… It’s really bad, I… I don’t know if you can fix him, or…”

“What?” Tony ran past them, racing up the stairs to their bedroom, halting in his tracks as he saw the tiny bird on their bed. He slowly approached, staring down at his creation, now pieces of bent metal and wiring barely holding together, fragile wings missing tiny parts that left them useless.

He felt… nothing.

There was an emptiness filling him up as all he could do was stare, eventually reaching down to run his fingers over what was once a friend.

“Tony…”

He didn’t know when they had arrived, didn’t know how long he had been standing here.

“This wasn’t an accident…” Tony heard himself say, and he knew it was true. “He wouldn’t end up like this if it was.”

“You said it was Aldrich?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, “right before he left. He said he’ll be back tonight.”

“Where was he going?”

“I don’t know, he mentioned family, but…”

“I don’t think he has family,” said Steve. “He’s been behaving strangely…”

“Pierce gets people in…” Tony murmured, his eyes still on U.

“Do you think he could be a spy?”

“Why else kill an innocent?”

Steve didn’t respond, turning to Bucky.

“We need to have a word with him…” Bucky said.

“We do.”

* * *

Aldrich was silent as he watched the scenery go by out the window of his carriage. It wasn’t his plan to go to the outskirts of the next town today, but an order was an order. The man had to be warned that he was next, if only because the young woman had once killed for his father. Ivan had nothing to do with his father’s dealings other than being a blood relation, and apparently that was enough for her.

As the carriage came to a halt outside the worn-down looking cottage, Aldrich climbed out. He had been informed by his employer that Ivan’s father used to work with Howard Stark, but the two went their separate ways once Howard had learned of the man’s connections to Alexander Pierce.

Aldrich went to the door, giving it a loud knock, waiting. He heard nothing for several minutes before the sound of something crashing to the floor caught his attention. It took yet another minute for the door to open, the long-haired man glaring at Aldrich. “What do you want?”

“Ivan Vanko,” Aldrich said with a nod. “I am Aldrich Killian.”

“I do not care…” Ivan told him, beginning to shut the door.

“I am here to warn you that the Commandos will be here in the near future for your life.”

Stopping, Ivan looked to him again. “And for what reason would they want to kill me?”

“They are hunting down Pierce’s associates,” Aldrich explained. “I understand that it was your father that -”

“Is Stark part of that still?”

Aldrich paused, unsure which he meant. “Howard Stark is dead, has been for years.”

“But the child?”

“Anthony Stark is now married to Joseph Rogers’ son Steven.”

“So part of the Commandos,” Ivan decided.

“That’s all you care about, isn’t it?”

“If they come for me, I go for him.”

“They won’t have him on the field,” Aldrich told him. “They don’t even take him to meetings. I doubt he even knows who you are.”

“Does not matter. I wanted to test my new toy… but it is difficult while I am so far from society. Howard made sure of it.”

“New toy?” Aldrich wondered. “What exactly have you been working on?”

“You could be my test subject if you stay,” Ivan said, stepping away from the door. “I cannot guarantee you will survive.”

“Then I’d rather not…”

“If you do see them, tell them that I will not be so easily stopped.”

“Best case scenario, they never know I’m working against them,” Aldrich stated.

Ivan looked him over. “Spy? Not a very good one.”

“Excuse me?”

“You brought me nothing but words that I already expected to hear for years.”

“I have more than words,” Aldrich promised, returning to the carriage. He could feel Ivan’s stare as he opened the door, pulling out the gift from the collection of inventions that had remained at the mansion when the young Stark left. He brought it over, small in size, able to fit in one hand, and offered it to Ivan.

Ivan looked it over, pulling the trigger, flinching only slightly when a burst of electricity shot out. “Hm… Useless.”

Aldrich stared at him. “Useless?”

“This young Stark thinks he is so clever? Just wait.” He returned the device to Aldrich. “Leave, or I will show you why that tiny thing is so useless.”

Aldrich took it, backing away from Ivan until his back pressed against the side of the carriage. He watched as Ivan grinned and went inside, the door closing behind him. Letting out a breath, Aldrich climbed into the carriage, ready for the long ride home.

So much for his promise to Pepper about actually working tonight.

It was over an hour before he began to see familiar scenery, seeming more eerie in the low light as evening slowly turned to night. It was still a little while later until he finally saw the Rogers home in sight.

The carriage came around, stopping at the steps to the front doors.

Aldrich pocketed the gift before getting out, giving the driver a handsome tip. Then he went up to the doors, trying them and finding them locked, and gave them a knock. He grinned apologetically as Pepper opened them for him. “Sorry, I was gone longer than I planned to be.”

“Yes you were,” she agreed, her annoyed tone getting him to pout. “I had to cancel on someone tonight because of you.”

“I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“But you did. You’re lucky it was just a friend and not…”

“Not something more?” he tried. “You know, I have been thinking… maybe we can find a time we’re both free and try for a ‘something more’ between us.”

“No, Aldrich.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure,” Pepper told him. “I am not interested.”

“Well. Alright then…”

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes. “Just get to work. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll make sure no one interrupts you,” he called to her as she left. He was just about to get started on his tasks around the place when someone else stopped him. “What now?” he demanded, turning to Steve himself. “Oh. Good evening, sir.”

“You’re late,” Steve said, “again. Why is that?”

“Family,” Aldrich quickly answered.

“And what is the family emergency?”

“Oh, you know,” he began, hand in his pocket, holding onto the electroshock weapon there, “just… anything and everything.”

“Sure.” Steve eyed him as he then asked, “When did you find the bird?”

“The other night,” Aldrich answered. “Poor little guy.”

“And you found him like that? Broken?”

“I did,” the man said, but his eyes never met Steve’s. “It’s sad, really.”

“It is… and you’re lying to me.”

Aldrich finally looked at him.

“Why are you lying to me?”

As Steve took a step closer, Aldrich pulled the weapon out, jabbing him and pulling the trigger, the burst of electricity shooting through Steve.

Aldrich’s small victory against his former employer was short lived, Bucky yanking him away from Steve, knife out and at the man’s throat within seconds.

Tony slowly approached the scene, keeping his distance in case the man under his husband tried anything else. His eyes snapped to the weapon that fell to the floor as Aldrich tried not to piss Bucky off further. “That was mine…” he whispered to himself.

“How long have you been working for him?” Bucky questioned, pressing the blade against Aldrich’s skin, enough to start drawing blood. “What does he know?”

“Pierce knows your next target…” Aldrich answered.

“How?”

“Someone told him…”

“You mean you didn’t?”

“No…”

“Fuck, that hurt…” Steve muttered, looking at where he had been struck. “What the hell…”

“Electroshock weaponry designed to incapacitate an opponent,” Tony explained. “I used that one at faires for when some folks would get handsy.”

“You…”

Bucky hesitated as he looked to his spouses, giving Aldrich enough of a moment to pull away but Bucky was quick, tackling him back to the ground. “No you don’t!”

Steve got to his feet, going to where Bucky had him. “You’re going to be locked up.”

“Fine, send me to prison,” Aldrich said.

“No. Bucky, you know where.”

Bucky gave him a quick nod as he stood, pulling Aldrich up with him, and then dragging him away down the hall.

Steve glanced at Tony as the smaller man went to the weapon and picked it up. Pierce had access to everything Tony had left behind because of his partnership with Obadiah Stane.

“I need to… need to do something…” Tony tried telling Steve.

“Tony, you’re staying here,” Steve said, not wanting to argue. “You don’t need to do anything.”

“This is something _I_ made, and he was _using_ it!” Tony shouted, glaring up at Steve. “There’s more out there! I can’t just stay inside this place, Steve, I can’t, I have to do something, I have to stop Stane -”

“No.”

“Steve -!”

“I said no!”

Tony stepped back, hold tightening on the weapon.

Steve kept a cautious eye on it as he added, “I’m not letting you risk your life. It’s hard enough when Bucky’s gone, Tony, I don’t want you leaving too.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“With that?”

“One only needs a few seconds to get away.”

Steve sighed. Why was married life so difficult? “Tony, please, don’t do it.”

“I have to.”

“Uh, guys…”

The two stopped to turn to Bruce. “What is it?” Steve quietly asked him.

Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry, sir, but… she’s gone…”

Tony’s gaze shifted downwards as Steve simply stared at Bruce.

Sarah was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

Word spread through the mansion like fire, the servants all working in silence as they mourned Sarah’s passing. The sun began to rise again at dawn, but there was no morning cheer, no smiles, no good natured chatter.

Bucky still held onto Steve’s hand, his husband having finally fallen asleep beside his mother’s bed. After locking up Aldrich, he had been informed that the woman that always reminded him to call her ‘mother’ had lost her fight, and he had found Steve here alone with her. He didn’t know where Tony was. He wanted to look for him because they should be together now, but he couldn’t leave Steve like that. Even now, his husband’s cheeks were stained with fallen tears.

Finally allowing himself to sit on the floor, Bucky stretched out his aching legs, making sure to keep Steve’s hand in his. There was no way he could leave on a mission now. The Commandos would either have to wait, or James would need to take command, and he knew that James distrusted Natasha, but she was a valuable guide, even if a bit quick to kill. Bucky didn’t like it either, but what else could they do? Go in completely blind?

With a heavy sigh, Bucky wondered what they were going to do.

* * *

The usually neglected dungeon downstairs was lit by a single torch near Aldrich’s cell, illuminating the cold stone floor and the cobwebs outside of the darkest corners. Aldrich avoided them, staying against the bars so he could at least see when, or even if, anyone came down.

He had a visitor sooner than he expected, and instead of Steve or Bucky, it was the young Tony Stark, electroshock weapon in hand. Aldrich eyed him cautiously but made no move, unsure of the other’s motives.

“You work for Pierce…” Tony stated, his voice low as he aimed the weapon at the other’s face.

“Not for long…” Aldrich admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the man is old,” Aldrich explained. “He may think he’ll live forever, but it’s a fool’s dream.”

“And after he’s gone, what did you plan to do? Continue kidnapping children? Forcing them into murder?”

“That’s not something _I_ do.” Aldrich moved off the bars, turning to face Tony properly. “I’m more behind the scenes.”

“Wouldn’t training them be considered ‘behind the scenes’?” Tony questioned, finger itching to pull the trigger.

“Maybe,” Aldrich said with a shrug. “But I’m further in the back than that. I can tell you that their trainer is a former mass murderer himself, though. Of course Pierce would hire the best. How else can he promise such a good job, right?”

“Keep rambling and I’ll electrocute your face,” Tony threatened.

“Do you really have it in you?” Aldrich taunted. “You’re too nice for that, right?”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe that’s why you don’t know anything about what’s going on. You’re far too innocent to be with those two.”

“I’m warning you…”

Aldrich grinned, watching how Tony’s hand shook. “You won’t do anything to me.”

He hated it. Tony hated how true the man’s statement was. Even after everything that had been happening, to have one of those monsters right in front of him where he could actually _do_ something, and yet… he couldn’t.

Tony lowered his arm, only to hear Aldrich’s laughter, so with a quick aim to the man’s body, Tony did pull the trigger, the electricity shooting out and shocking Aldrich. The man yelped and leapt away from the bars. Dropping his arm to his side once more, Tony gave him a glare and then left, going back up the stairs.

He felt exhausted.

Walking through the hall, he stopped when someone touched his arm, glancing at them. “Pepper…”

“Hey,” she said. “I saw you coming from… Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah… I thought you went to bed.”

“I had, but… with everyone talking about Lady Rogers…” Pepper shook her head while she bit her lip. “I can’t believe she’s gone…”

“Neither can I…” Tony whispered. He handed the weapon to her. When she gave him a questioning look, he replied, “Hold onto it. In case there’s anyone else around here that can’t be trusted, I want you to be safe. Please.”

“Okay… Thank you, sir.”

“Please don’t call me sir, it’s Tony.”

“Of course, thank you, Tony,” she corrected, a small smile on her lips. “Are you going to your husbands now?”

“No. Actually, I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“Do you know where the Howling Commandos were going next?” he questioned her.

“No, I don’t, they don’t tell me stuff like that.”

“I know,” came a voice from nearby.

Tony looked and saw Peggy in her evening gown. “No time to dress, Miss Carter?”

“Steve has seen me in less,” she countered, approaching the two. “Besides, I am not the one you would be interested in.”

“Fair point…”

“Now why do you want to know where the Commandos were going?” she inquired.

“In case I know the target,” he explained. “Maybe I can give some advice, maybe I can find something about them in my father’s old records…”

Peggy thought it over, unsure if it was a good idea, but at the same time being Steve and Bucky’s spouse, she felt he did have a right to know, even if the two told him just about nothing about anything. “Alright,” she told him, “his name is Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko. Anton worked with Howard, once upon a time.”

“So my father knew him…”

“Howard cut ties when he learned Anton was doing deals with Pierce,” Peggy said. “Your father would never knowingly work with someone that had connections to that man.”

“You know a lot about him… Howard, I mean,” Tony observed. “I have a feeling I don’t want to know why.”

“Some things are better to not know about,” she murmured.

“So where would one find Ivan Vanko?”

“I think he’s just outside one of the nearby cities, but I don’t know which one.”

Tony gave it a moment of thought. “I have an idea then, thank you, Miss Carter; have a good evening, Pepper.” He turned and began walking away from the women.

“Wait, Tony, what are you planning?” Pepper wanted to know as they caught up to him.

“Nothing dangerous,” he sighed. “I was going to head to my room and find my trunk, look for a map maybe, get prepared so that I can actually help them when they’re ready to head out again.”

“Is that really it?” Peggy wondered.

“Yes, that’s really it,” he assured her.

The women looked at each other, deciding to believe him. “In that case, go to your husbands first?” Pepper suggested.

“I’ll go there after I get things ready. I promise.”

“Alright. They need you, you know.”

“Thank you.”

As they finally let Tony go, he went to the staircase that led to the bedrooms, climbing up. At the top, he peeked over at the shut door to his husbands’ bedroom where Dummy was staying with U’s remains on their bed. He didn’t want to see them right now, stepping into the bedroom that had been his before he decided to move into theirs. He saw the trunk on the floor, but went right past it and to the window instead, opening it. The cool morning air breathed against his face and he opened the window wider, enough for him to fit. He never thought he would need to do something like this since he was young and trying to avoid his father, but he felt this was necessary, and he climbed out the window, slowly making his way down to the ground below.

Once his feet hit the grass, he hurried off the property, getting to the street without issue. Hailing a carriage, he got inside and finally looked back at the home he was leaving. His heart ached over disappearing on them at such a horrible time, but it had to be done.


End file.
